


Tubby Taiga

by Ozzie19



Series: Tubby Taiga [1]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, fate - Fandom
Genre: BBW, Birthing, Cosplay, Cum Inflation, F/M, Pregnancy, Roleplay, Romance, Story, Stuffing, Vacation, Weight Gain, beach, sumo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 59,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzie19/pseuds/Ozzie19
Summary: Story Log RP with wishforsquish!A trip to the grocery store has Taiga encounter a baker, and as love grows between them, so does waistlines!
Relationships: Taiga Fujimura/OC
Series: Tubby Taiga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738255
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Kenta Yamamoto strolled through the grocery store, picking out ingredients to cook for tonight's dinner. The college flunk couldn't pass his university entrance exam, and decided to commit to his family's business of baking, settling in Fuyuki City to open a bakery of unique breads and pastries and desserts. The blonde haired perpetual scowler found some meat, placing it inside the cart just as he felt said cart get bumped and looked up, seeing another cart close to his, and he noticed an... respectively attractive woman.

"Sorry about that." He droned. "Wasn't looking."

“If you’re going to apologize, you could sound a little more sincere,” the woman replied, hands on her hips, cheeks puffed in irritation. Her green dress she wore over her yellow striped shirt was more like a smock or apron than a dress, and it, along with her scolding tone, gave one the unmistakable impression that this woman was a school teacher. Her shopping cart was mostly empty, save for a small package of tea snacks and one very large bag of tangerines. The scent of ripe citrus emanated from her cart.

“Well? Aren’t you going to give me a real apology?” the supposed teacher demanded.

Kenta shrugged. “Fine. I’m honestly sorry,” he said with little more conviction in his flat tone.

“Ooh, what do you have there?” she asked, suddenly forgetting about the apology and instead leaning over Kenta’s shopping cart, wide curious eyes beaming at its contents. Her image had turned rapidly from strict school teacher to inquisitive girl.

"I am sincere." Kenta blinked. " I am sorry." He inspected her load in her cart and then saw her inspect his. "I'm getting dinner. Can't exactly eat the food I make at home. Hence, I buy these." The blond held up some frozen beef. "You seem to buying fruits and tea yourself. On some diet I take it?" The baker asked bluntly.

Not that people need diets... so overrated.

“Diet?” the woman repeated, scoffing. She ran a hand up her slender waist, past her modest bosom and placed her palm upon her thin, soft cheek. She cocked her head and grinned. “Taiga Fujimura has never needed a diet in her life!”

After that boastful proclamation, Taiga resumed staring into Kenta’s shopping cart, bending over and taking inventory with her wide brown eyes.

“Say, what did you mean by ‘can’t eat the food at home’?” Taiga asked, peering up at Kenta.

"I'm a baker. I'm the proprietor of Yamamoto Bakery." Kenta toned. "And that's good. Diets are lame anyway. Back on topic, can't really consume what I make. It's for the customers." The blond crossed his arms. "What's it to you Fujimura-San."

“Proprietor? You’re the owner of a bakery? An actual one? But you’re just a kid! Sure, you’re tall and kind of cute - uh, I mean c-cocky! You’re a cocky kid to say you own a bakery at your age!”

Taiga blushed, pink spreading across her nose and cheeks. “I will have to stop by this Yamamoto Bakery, just to see if it’s really up to snuff.”

"It's in the family business." Kenta replied as he pulled his cart back, went into his wallet and handed her his card. "Here's our address. And I'm not a kid. I'm technically an adult." There was a slight edge to his voice.

Taiga accepted his business card politely, and her eyes quickly darted across its surface. “Kenta Yamamoto, eh? I’ll remember that. I suppose this means you really are an adult, Yamamoto-san.”

Taiga placed the card delicately into her purse. “I’m interested in this bakery of yours, Yamamoto-san, and if I’m not mistaken it’s near a café I like to visit. But be warned! If I drop in, you’ll have to put out your finest to impress me. I have two students who are both excellent chefs, and I’ve had enough of their delicious food to know what’s high quality.”

"Noted for future reference. You won't be disappointed Fujimura-san." Kenta drawled as he found another package of ground beef and placed it in his cart. "In that case, I look forward to you arriving. Is their anything specific you would like?" He asked, voice still in monotone. He sounds and acts a lot like Kuzuki-sensei!

Taiga put a finger to her chin and began to think. Shirou and Sakura, for all of their wonderful cooking expertise, were not experts in making the kind of fluffy, creamy, decadent sweets a true bakery could provide. She began to salivate at the thought of ordering cupcakes heaped high with sparkling frosting, cakes lovingly decorated with sugar flowers and baked to golden perfection, éclairs smothered in chocolate and plumped to bursting with cream and custard…

A loud, obvious growl roared out from Taiga’s belly. Taiga put a hand to her hungry belly and rubbed the back of her head, fingers ruffling her short brown hair. Her cheeks, still a little pink, became a deeper shade, turning almost red.

“I, uh, I could go for something sweet,” Taiga muttered bashfully.

"Sweet. Rest assured, I will make you a fine cake. Provided, when you get to the bakery, you pay for it." Kenta toned as he nodded, wheeling his cart away. "However, I will offer you feel pastries and desserts if you were to become my taste tester." The blond man mentioned.

She... looked rather cute bashful. Kenta made no comment or visible expression but the older woman did look cute.

Taiga began to chuckle slowly, her eyes sparkling with mischief. “I would be honored to offer my services as a taste tester, Yamamoto-san. I am a teacher, however, and I don’t give a passing grade to anything subpar. So, be prepared to receive my full and honest assessment.”

Taiga began to turn her cart away as well, looking the stoic blond man over from head to toe. The blush upon her cheeks was still very visible.

"Of course. I accept nothing but the best criticism. Whether it be harsh or light." Kenta nodded as he began to walk away, giving her a look and then back to focus on shopping. Why did he feel this way for that woman? Sure he always did appreciate older and mature women, but she had the mannerisms of a schoolgirl.

Or maybe he could sense that she was like him in a sense. Lonely.

Taiga tried to focus on her shopping, but found herself stealing glances over her shoulder at the young baker. Her heart was pounding, throbbing in her chest like she had run a mile. Her hands were trembling too, shaking as she plucked a package of crispy wafers from the shelves. She was slowly realizing that she had set up something not unlike a date with the handsome man. It was of course ridiculous to feel this way. Taiga was a woman rapidly approaching her thirties, and he was an attractive, if a little monotone, young man who could probably have his pick of young ladies. Taiga sighed and tried to control the feelings welling up hopefully in her heart.

And Kenta couldn't get the tomboy out of his head. "Troublesome woman..." He muttered to himself as there was now some pink on his cheeks as he finished shopping and headed out towards the car. He looked back, seeing her finish as well. He turned back towards the car and began to load it up, Kenta aiming to focus on getting home and preparing an array of delicious pastries for the teacher.

Taiga noticed him loading the groceries into his car, her eyes drawn to his blond hair like a moth to a flame. She felt a new, renewed sense of hope and desire.

He has a car! Taiga crowed internally. She immediately began to lose herself in the fantasy of sitting beside him in his car, perhaps enjoying a treat from his bakery as they coasted along a scenic stretch of highway. She drifted from there to imagining how much more of Sakura’s tasty breakfasts she could stuff into her face if she had a chauffeur boyfriend to count on. She would get to school so much faster with a car, so she could afford to lazily wander out of the Emiya house even later than she already did.

Kenta noticed eyes on him and turned, seeing Taiga staring at him.

"Pardon me?" He asked seeing her stare off into space. "Fujimura-san? Is something the matter?" He turned, hand on his hip.

“Huh? Oh, uh, hello again, Yamamoto-san. I was just, uh, admiring your car,” Taiga replied. Her voice was a bit cracked and nervous, like she had just been caught doing something naughty.

"Ah. Thank you." Kenta said. "I take judging by your expression and your light load of groceries you walked here and don't possess a car." He droned. "Do you need a ride?"

“That would be great, thank you,” Taiga said, grinning. She gave him a quick, slight bow of appreciation and then wasted no time in wiggling her way over to the passenger side of the car. She was giving off so much excited energy it was practically visible.

Kenta nodded, loading his groceries and taking hers as well as he got inside and started the car. "Alrighty." He smiled lightly. "On to the bakery..." And the car started. "So, Fujimura-san, you a teacher I take it? Which level do you teach?" He asked, hoping to spark conversation.

Taiga shifted in her seat, her heart beating along with the thrum of the engine. “I’m an English teacher at Homurabara High School,” she replied to Kenta’s query. “I’m also a homeroom teacher for the second year students.”

"Must be tough handling high schoolers. I used to be one several months ago. I think I recognized you from time to time..." Kenta mused as they drove. "Know a Kuzuki-sensei?"

Taiga nodded. “Yep, I do. It’s funny, you actually remind me of him somewhat. You kind of sound the same, and you’re both so serious. No relation, I take it?”

"no relation." Kenta responded. "I get that a lot though." He made a turn. "So Fujimura-san, what kind of sweets do you like if I may ask?" He inquired. "Give me an understand of what you want me to make for you to test."

Taiga clapped her hands together and rubbed them, obviously eager to start. “I’m partial to all kinds of sweets, but what I’m really in the mood for today is something creamy. Stuff with whipped cream or creamy frosting. Cupcakes, éclairs, whatever you got that’s smooth and delicious. I want to see what you can do.”

"Eclairs. Cupcakes. Understood." Kenta responded, mind at work thinking of a particular confection for the teacher. "Any preference to flavor?" He asked again, seeing the bakery and his home close by.

Taiga scrunched her face in thought, rubbing her chin with her hand. “Oooh, that’s so much pressure. I didn’t even think about flavors! Hmm…maybe something chocolate? No, wait, vanilla! Let’s start there.”

"Vanilla it is." Kenta said as he drove down and alley and turned into a parking lot. "Here we are." HE got out, going over and opening the door for her and opening the door to the back of the bakery. "Just go through and you'll come to the shop and the seats there. Have a seat, I will have an eclair made shortly." Hte blond mentioned as he took some of his and her groceries.

“I can’t wait!” Taiga said with glee. She hurried inside, just as directed, and took a seat. She stared around the room, taking in the sights. The smell of baking was in the air, and Taiga’s belly was soon growling and gurgling with hunger pangs. She reached down and pressed her hands into her stomach, hoping to quiet the angry tummy.

“Quiet,” she hissed down at her grumpy belly. “You’re embarrassing me!”

Taiga kicked her feet and waited, eager to see what Yamamoto-san would present her with. Her mouth watered at the prospect of the jiggling, plump éclair that would soon be all hers to devour.


	2. Chapter 2

In a half hour, Kenta entered with a plate of the most... elegant looking eclair with sprinkles and frosting on top...and it was a foot long too! "One vanilla eclair, as promised." He set it on front of her, smiling.

"And I heard your friend there. Quiet vocal." He smirked lightly, teasing the teacher.

Taiga was torn between sheer delight at the sight of the éclair and embarrassment over her noisy tummy. The competing emotions played out across her face, resulting in a furrowed brow but a large, irrepressible smile across her face.

“Thanks for the food! It looks so good…” Taiga said, happily taking the plate and gazing upon it. The éclair wobbled, light reflecting off of its gooey, creamy surface.

“Oh, but,” Taiga suddenly said, biting her thumb and looking up apprehensively at Kenta. “Is it really ok to eat all of this?”

"By all means." Kenta said as he sat by her side. "I made it for you. Why not indulge? Enjoy yourself. Let me know how it tastes." He offered a light smile. Guess he wasn't a total stick in the mud like Kuzuki-sensei!

Taiga didn’t need any more convincing. She licked her lips and grasped the éclair around the middle, too eager to sample the wobbling sweet treat to bother with utensils. She opened her mouth wide and took a great big bite. Cream erupted out of the long pastry and exploded into her mouth, splashing across her tongue and filling her cheeks. Taiga moaned around the mouthful of cream and fluffy pastry.

“Ish gud!” she said incoherently.

Taiga swallowed and took another bite, but not before swiping around her lips with her tongue to lick up excess cream. Taiga chewed, swallowed, and bit into the éclair, savoring each burst of cream and vanilla flavor. The éclair began to rapidly disappear, bite by bite. Taiga said nothing else until she was finished, the last bit of the éclair vanishing behind her smacking pink lips.

“Ahhh,” Taiga sighed, leaning back and contentedly patting her stomach. “Tasty.”

Taiga popped her fingers into her mouth one by one, licking the vanilla frosting from each digit. She smiled at Kenta. “I give that one full marks, but what else have you got for me?”

Kenta smiled as he saw her ate. "Well you asked for chocolate too right? I can make a chocolate eclair next. Want any fruit frosting on top perhaps?" He asked, taking the plate and smiling at the teacher. "I will put that in on the menu when I get the chance..."

“Sounds like I’ll need to try two more then. Chocolate and then something strawberry ple~ease,” Taiga said happily, sounding as pleased and excited as an overgrown kid in a candy store.

"Splendid." Kenta clapped his hands together. "I'll be right back." Half an hour later, the blond returned with two plates of foot long creamy eclairs. One smothered in chocolate and the other in strawberries and strawberry sauce and vanilla frosting.

"As promised. Try them out." Kenta sat by her side, offering her some napkins. "Hope you'll love them."

“Ooh, these look even better!” Taiga remarked, moving her head from side to side as she pondered which éclair to eat next. She chose the chocolate, and like the first éclair, she hefted in her hands and bit into the end, filling her mouth with the chocolate cream. She closed her eyes and smiled as her cheeks puffed up with the chocolaty pastry. Taiga ate the chocolate éclair up and cleaned her hands with the napkins.

“Oof, these are a little more filling than I realized,” Taiga said, rubbing her midsection, which had begun to bulge ever so slightly. “I’m already getting full.”

"You do still have the strawberries one to finish up Fujimura-San." Kenta remarked as he saw her rub her midsection. "You can finish this one and I can drive you home. That fine by you? Perhaps tomorrow or the day after you can taste test my Turnovers?" The blond stoic took her plate and pushed the strawberry one towards her.

Each eclair however, without his knowledge, is equivalent to about 1200 calories. In other words, she's about to go over 5000 calories on the day!

“I get to do this tomorrow too? Yamamoto-san, you certainly know how to treat a lady,” Taiga said, seizing the final éclair and taking a large bite. She plucked the strawberries off of the éclair and popped them into her mouth, eating them separately. She was blissfully unaware of how fattening the treats were, and it was doubtful she would stop eating even if Kenta let that secret slip.

“Mmm, so ripe,” Taiga moaned. “This is the best one yet. The strawberry cream is delicious!”

Taiga polished off her dessert and brought a napkin to her lips to wipe herself clean. Her tummy was sticking out noticeably now, filled with heavy cream and sweet berries.

“Ungh, I’m heading for a sugar coma,” Taiga groaned. “I’m going to need that lift home now.”

"I got you covered." Kenta mentioned as he took her plate and went to the side and offered his hand and helped her up. She wobbled and he supported her, his strong hands on her shoulders as he looked into her eyes.

"Take it slow. You've eaten quite a bit."

Taiga could only meet his gaze for a few moments before averting her eyes, rosy blush spreading rapidly across her cheeks. Her stomach gurgled softly, and she giggled nervously.

“I guess I have. Could you…help me to your car? My poor tummy is feeling so heavy all of a sudden.”

"I got you." Kenta helped her out of the store and around the back towards his car. He helped her in, his hand on her stomach for a bit as he gave her the seatbelt. "There we go... Can you guide me to where you live Fujimura-San?" He asked sincerely. "I hope this little taste test met your standards."

“You exceeded my expectations, Yamamoto-san. I hope whatever you have up your sleeve for next time is even better,” Taiga replied. She reclined into her seat, which only made her full belly bulge a little more prominently underneath her green dress. She gave Kenta directions towards the Emiya residence. Even in her sated state, Taiga desired just a bit of whatever tasty meal Shirou and Sakura had whipped up for dinner. Her face grew warmer as she thought about Kenta’s hands on her body. His grip was as steady and stable as his speaking style.

"Hope you like turnovers." Kenta smiled lightly as he helped her to the door. "In any case, I'll see you around Fujimura-San?" He asked, getting his phone. "Say, mind if I get your number?" He looked her up and down, seeing her beautiful face and the bulge of her stomach.

And Kenta offered her a slight smile.

Taiga was dumbstruck by the sight of him standing there, smiling at her. Her legs were quickly becoming as wobbly as the butter that had been generously slathered into the fattening éclairs she had eaten.

“My-my number,” she stammered. “Yes, of course, um…”

Taiga dug in her purse for her phone. The number had fled her mind, blown out in a gush of lovestruck awe. Taiga stabbed at her outdated cellphone’s keypad, looking for her information. She read the number off to him.

“Could I ask for yours too?” Taiga asked, holding her phone expectantly in her hands, ready to enter his number into her phone and to stamp it upon her brain so she might never forget. She had to fight the urge to titter with girlish glee.

Kenta put in her information and offered his number in return. The blond man looked down at her and put it into his phone. "And added. I'll pick you up here tomorrow? Or maybe at Homurahara when you're done with school?" He asked, the stoic opening the sliding gate for her to enter the Emiya residence. "And are you cold Fujimura-San? Your legs are shaking." He pointed out, and his eyes settled on her light pooch of a tummy

"C-cold? Y-yeah, all that cream is chilling my belly,” Taiga rambled, seizing upon the first half-baked lie she could tell. The truth was that she was on fire, burning from her chest down to her loins. He was staring at her, but to Taiga’s relief he wasn’t trying to make eye contact or leering at her breasts. In her present condition, looking into his eyes again would be enough to send her crashing to the ground.

“Anyway, you should pick me up tomorrow from school,” she said after taking a deep, steadying breath. “Working gives me an appetite.”

"I'll pick you up tomorrow then." Kenta stood back and went for the car, offering her her groceries. "Your groceries. In any case, I'll see you tomorrow?" He went tot the driver's side and smile lightly, unaware that the past two eclairs plus her dinner here would make her put on some pounds.

“See you tomorrow!” Taiga said with a wave, holding her groceries in her other hand. Years of Kendo gave her the strength to heft the heavy bag of tangerines in a single hand. She turned to hide her increasingly red face from Kenta, and headed inside, just as unaware as the baker that her gorging that afternoon and evening would transform her waistline.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Kenta drove around the high school, parking to the side and looking at his watch and seeing the clock strike four. Teacher usually stay afterward for work... The blond man went to his phone.

'Waiting outside in the lot doing circles. Are you almost finished?' Send. Kenta relaxed against the wheel. Taiga's energy and her smile and shyness... He couldn't get it out of his head.

Meanwhile, thanks to the taste testing and two large meal(dinner and breakfast) at the Emiya Residence later...

Taiga had chosen that day to wear something a little more hip, a little more youthful. Discarding her green dress and long sleeved striped shirt, she had put on a thin green jacket over a yellow shirt banded with black stripes. She had tugged on a pair of blue capri pants to go with it, and there was where her trouble had begun.

Grunting and straining, Taiga tried desperately to close the gap and button her pants. Despite her struggling, she just couldn’t seem to get the damn button to go where it was supposed to go! Like a fat lady, she had to collapse onto her bed and suck in her stomach, and only then would the capris cooperate.

Taiga stood up, her pants biting into her midsection. She gripped the waistband in her hands and tried to pull it into a more comfortable position. It didn’t make any sense. How could the pants not fit? They were practically brand new!

“I must still be bloated from yesterday,” Taiga said to herself, frowning down at her stomach. It was hard to tell, but it looked a little puffy. Her striped yellow shirt bulged ever so slightly over the waistband of her pinching capris. Catching sight of herself in the mirror, Taiga saw that her backside was bulging too, her cheeks looking just a bit more pronounced and round than she remembered. Taiga ran a disbelieving hand over her butt.

“These stupid pants must have shrunk in the wash!” Taiga shouted at her reflection. She had stomped out of her house that morning vowing never to use cheap detergent again.

Hours later, her phone buzzed with the message from Kenta. Her heart raced as she read the short text. Her chariot had arrived, and along with it her baking prince.

“Coming right out!” she texted back, exclamation and all. Taiga raced recklessly through the school hall and took the stairs three steps at a time. She burst out into the parking lot and waved enthusiastically at Kenta’s car.

Kenta waves back from his open window and got out, opening the passenger door her. He noticed her in a different outfit and... Her pants looked a little tighter than usual. Was she always a fan of skinny jeans?

"Afternoon Fujimura-San. I trust you've been having a good day? And your change in wardrobe looks good as well." Kenta stoically remarked as the taller blond let her get into the passenger seat. He got in on the driver's side. "I trust you're ready to test out my turnovers?" He asked as he buckled up, smiling lightly at her. She looked so peppy and full of energy... It looked nice on her cute visage.

“I’m more than ready, you flirt,” she replied, easing into her seat, her face warming. She buckled her seatbelt, and her slight paunch squished around the tightening belt. Taiga ignored the sensation and tried to smile at Kenta.

That made Kenta's cheeks flare up a bit. "A flirt? I never knew I was one." He mentioned as he started up the car and began to drive out of the parking lot and down the street. "So, how was your day Fujimura-San?" He asked as he made a turn.

“My day was…mostly good,” Taiga said, hand distractedly on her suspiciously paunchy midsection. “The best part of it is ahead, I think.”

Taiga licked her lips in anticipation of the fruit turnovers. She could almost already taste the fruity confections upon her tongue and filling her cheeks.

Kenta offered a chuckle. "I'm glad to know that. Makes me feel accomplished in my work." He said as they went down the boulevard. "Have any fruit flavor preferences in mind? Or prefer all of them? I have about... A dozen of them." He mused. "Guess someone is having the lucky bakers dozen." Kenta joked around, his eyes seeing her hands on her middle.

Strange... Why has he been looking down at her midsection...

“Oh? If I’m having a baker’s dozen, then shouldn’t there be thirteen turnovers?” Taiga suggested, brown eyes sparkling with greedy mischief. Concerns over her tummy evaporated, replaced with the thought of sampling thirteen delicious turnovers. Her stomach let out a noisy rumble in anticipation.

Kenta chuckled. "Thirteen it is." And the two drove on until he arrived at the bakery, and he got out and opened her passenger door and helped her out. He escorted her inside and sat her down in front of the counter. "I'll be right back but I'mm baking about three at a time. Want Apple, Blueberry, and Peach first?" He asked a light smile, eye going from her stomach to her cute face.

“Yes, that sounds amazing,” Taiga responded, fingers twitching with excitement. She drummed her nervous fingers on her thigh, and then stopped. Was it…squishier? Taiga shook her head and crossed her arms. No, it was just the stupid pants.

Kenta nodded and went back to the kitchen, and began work on three of the turnovers. In fifteen minutes he came back out. "They're in the oven as we speak." He toned as he stood across from her. "So... Fujimura-san... wanna talk a little about yourself? About myself as well?"

“Y-Yes, I would,” Taiga gulped. This was it. The threshold that would turn these little outings into an actual date! Taiga cleared her throat.

“I, uh, I’m a teacher, which you already know,” Taiga said awkwardly, scratching behind her ear. “I also like kendo and uh…oh , this is too hard! Tell me about you first Yamamoto-san.”

"Well, I do like spending time at the beach... long walks through town..." Kenta mused. "Especially through the park when the sakuras are blooming." The blond mused. "I also like finding new recipes to bake, watching some anime here and there... and well, as you can tell from my age, I haven't had luck with the university entrance exams." HE shrugged.

Taiga giggled behind her hand. “I would think you were just rattling off clichés to impress me, but you seem like too honest of a person for that. As for university exams…you didn’t hear this from me, because as a dedicated educational professional I would never encourage a student to not pursue university, but it seems like you’ve found your calling here, Yamamoto-san. That is, if your turnovers turn out to be as tasty as I’m hoping.”

"Yeah just... failed it twice and it was tough for my parents to accept, so I went into the family business of baking." He smiled as he looked at his hands. "And looking back I'm a bit happy... you know those horror stories of kids who go to college but get so stressed out? OR go to some dead end cubicle job? I don't see myself going through that. Not sucking up to corrupt CEOs or fail or become a hikkokomori. I did what I love. Not what society demanded me to do."

“Doing what you love, huh? I’m happy for you. I know what you mean about feeling the pressure,” Taiga said, resting her chin in her palm. There was a note of melancholy in her voice.

“I love my job, but my social life is a joke. I spend all of my free time hanging out with teenagers, and I haven’t even kis-”

Taiga stopped herself before she could finish blurting out her woeful lack of romantic experience to her handsome new friend. “Let’s just say, I agree with your decision. It’s good to not care about what society wants from you sometimes.”

Kenta caught her. "I see, sorry to hear that Fujimura-san." He said respectfully. "We're in the same boat you and I... my social life hasn't been good to me either." He pointed to his blond hair. "Sure blond hair on girls are all fine and dandy. On a boy? means you're a troublemaker." He chuckled ruefully. "Haven't had much luck dating either..." He sighed, leaning back.

"I'll go check on those Turnovers... I'll be right back." HE stood up, giving her a long look before heading back to the kitchen.

Taiga waited patiently for him to return, pondering what he had said. Maybe because she had gotten used to Saber-san and her golden locks, but she hadn’t once thought of Kenta’s blond hair as being anything to worry about. To her, it only seemed dashing and pretty.

What’s more, the young man had very clearly said he wasn’t involved with anybody. Taiga put a hand over her heart, feeling it beat with excitement. Perhaps both of their fortunes were about to turn around, together…

Kenta returned to the counter with a big plate of the the three turnovers. "Three turnovers. Get them while they're warm." He mentioned as he sat down next to her. They were triangle shaped, with the showing of the apple, peach, and blueberry in the center, the insides of the pastry coated with sauce and fruit and sugar. Each a calorie bomb at 600 a piece... but he doesn't know that. "You ready Fujimura-san?" He asked with a light smile.

“Am I ever!” she crowed, her mouth watering at the sight and smell of the golden flaky turnovers. See chose the apple turnover first and took a large bite. Crumbs and bits of sugar fell back onto the plate as Taiga sank her teeth into the warm, fresh treat.

“Yamamoto-san,” Taiga gasped. “It’s wonderful!”

The rest of the apple disappeared into her mouth in a hurry, and she wasted no time in eating the other two, remarking upon the sweet flavor as she devoured the peach.

“Mmm, it’s so good. Even better than blueberry pie!” Taiga remarked as she finished the final turnover and wiped her sticky hands clean. She patted her belly in satisfaction, but to her horror she found that her stomach was bulging out farther than it had been that morning. She looked down and was aghast to see that her belly was forming a small muffin top over the band of her capris.

“Hey, this isn’t one of those funny blueberry things like in that American movie, right?” Taiga asked as she prodded her middle, mostly joking.

Kenta blinked, then laughed. "You mean from Willy Wonka? No not really, though I kinda wish." he muttered off to the side wistfully. "Anyways, next up will be orange, pecan, and strawberry. Sound good Taig-I mean Fujimura-san." He blushed. He used her first name! How informal!

Yet... it sounded so nice on the tongue too...

Oh wait he let loose one of his secrets! "Ummm... want any milk too to wash down the food Fujimura-san?" Kenta inquired with the pink still on his cheeks.

Taiga was blushing too, fully aware that Kenta had just said her first name. It was the first time she had heard her first name said by someone so handsome.

“It sounded like you almost want me to blow up, Yamamoto-san,” Taiga joked, trying to distract herself from the heady, giddy feeling that was building inside of her. The sound of her name almost rolling off of his tongue was playing over and over in her head.

“If this is some scheme to turn me into a big balloon, I think it’s working,” she said, frowning at her belly. “You’re lucky it all tastes so good, so I just can’t resist! Bring me some milk and some more turnovers, please!”

"Hehe, I know something is turning into a balloon. And yeah... I kind of liked that part of the movie when I was a child." Kenta chuckled as he poked her midsection. He took her plates and went to the back, looking at Taiga and smiling. He returned shortly after with a nice large glass of milk. "Here you go... Turnovers are next." The blond went back to bake once more, getting to work on giving more and more food for his growing kitten...

Wow, did he really think that? Get your mind out of the gutter Kenta!

Taiga giggled as Kenta left, holding her midsection and laughing like a little doughgirl. She never would have been so comfortable with his affectionate teasing if she had any idea how permanent the swelling in her belly was going to become. For now, Taiga drank her milk and felt her belly swell out a little more, comfortable in the knowledge that her chubby tummy would go away once she had proper time to digest.

Kenta’s comment about the movie intrigued her as she drank her milk. Perhaps there was a secret playful side to this stoic baker? Taiga was eager to see more of it. She looked forward to more of his hands on her tummy as she packed away his delicious baked goods.

In fifteen minutes, the young man returned with another large plate of the turnovers. One pecan, one strawberry, and one orange. Here's to another 1800 calories going down her throat...

"Here ya go Fujimura-San." Kenta said as he sat by her side. "To think we aren't even halfway there!" He mentioned, smiling lightly. "I'm glad to see you appreciate my cooking in this manner Fujimura-San. It makes me glad." The blond eyes her beautiful face.

How come no one has asked her out? This is ludicrous. "Pardon me for asking Fujimura-San, but I'm surprised no one of your stature or personality has not acquired a lover yet. You are quite the personality to be with. In the best way possible I might add." Kenta finished.

Taiga froze with a bite of pecan turnover bulging out her cheeks. “Ar yuff sayinf I’m prutty?”

She swallowed her mouthful and tried again, saying, “You think I’m…I’m nice?” She couldn’t bring herself to actually repeat herself truthfully. Maybe it was the 1800 and counting calories filling her belly, but Taiga Fujimura was becoming increasingly certain she was falling in love.

Kenta was blushing as he nodded but he understood what she meant. "More than nice... Attractive." The stoic mentioned as he looked at the floor, taking a deep breath to collect his thoughts. "How someone like you can be single is something I can't comprehend. Even though we have known each other for a short amount of time, I feel a... A connection you know?" He looked back at up her and in her eyes, and his hand reached and set it on her thigh. "Maybe this is what those silly rom-coms or tales about love at first sight or in our case? Love at first pastry."

And Kenta offered her a beautiful handsome smile. "It confounds me... Why you Taiga-san are without a lover. Why? You only seem a little bit older than m-" he was cut off.

"Oh my god." He had a hand over his face. "People can be so shallow and despicable..." He shook his head and Kenta's eyes went back to her. "It's the Christmas Cake stigma isn't it. That explains it."

Taiga met his eyes, too overcome by his adoration to bristle at his use of that despicable euphemism. She nodded slowly.

“I shouldn’t blame just my age,” she said quietly. “If I put more of an effort into actually acting my age, then maybe something would have worked out by now.”

Taiga reached out and took the hand that was covering his face into her own. “You’ve been so nice to me, Kenta-kun,” she said, boldly proceeding with his first name. “Are you really not bothered by my age?”

Kenta looked back at her face and felt how silky smooth her face is. "There's nothing wrong with how act. You act youthful and with energy. And you did something I can never do, that being going to University and passing it and becoming a teacher. You weren't bogged down by society's constraints and norms. You're your own person and I respect that Taiga-San." Kenta said resolutely. 

"And age is only a number. My mother married at 21 to my father who was 35. I'm only 19. I'm going to wager you're around 25 or 26." Kenta smiled and his hand embraced Taiga's. "I get called a stiff. You get called immature. I find you anything but.... If you want... Want to give it a try? B-being in." Kenta stuttered, gulping. He looked like a shy schoolboy! "In a relationship? T-Taiga-San... If this is moving too fast I understand we won't bring this up again."

Taiga’s response was to pull the blond boy into a tight, binding hug. Tears dripped from her cheeks as she held him around the shoulders.

“Nothing would make me happier!” she cried. Her tears splashed onto his collar as Taiga sobbed with joy.


	4. Chapter 4

"Taiga-San...." Kenta breathed as he held her tight, his face into her shoulder as he took in her perfume... She smelt so nice...

"I'm glad..." He separated, smiling at her. "Now... Can I also have another confession? Remember what I said about Willy Wonka?" The blond asked, smiling into her eyes. He felt a heavy anchor be relieved from his heart. He has someone who loves him... And he loves her!

“Yeah, I recall,” Taiga sobbed. She wiped her eyes with her green sleeve and smiled, her red, puffy eyes contrasting with her beaming grin.

"Well... I like girls with, well, bigger dimensions." Kenta took a knife and fork and cut up the pecan turnover into bites. "So if it's okay... You alright with, well, putting on weight? Getting... Bigger?" He asked as he took a fork stab of pastry and brought it to her lips. The other hand under the fork to make sure no food is wasted. "I think you look really good... With a growing belly."

Taiga stared at the fork in his hands and felt conflicted. On the one hand, she was relieved he hadn’t asked her to paint her face blue, stuff a pillow under her shirt, and flap her arms about while a gaggle of creepy midgets serenaded her. On the other hand, had he really just said he wanted her to get fat?

“You really think so? Pinch me, I must be dreaming. How is it that you like me and you don’t care if I gain weight?

Taiga accepted the bite of pecan turnover and chewed while savoring the taste. “I’ll keep eating your fattening goodies, Kenta-kun, but I’m afraid I’m going to have to burst your bubble. There’s no way I’m getting fat. I have the metabolism of a teenager,” Taiga boasted. “Watch. I can eat every turnover you serve me and not gain a pound.”

Kenta chuckled. His hand going to her belly and squeezing. "Piiiinchi~" he chucked. 

"Is that a challenge Taiga-San?" Kenta asked with a light smirk. "You still have to clean up these turnovers and the seven more I have planned for you. Are you up to it?" The blond asked as he rubbed her paunch.

Taiga chortled and picked up the remaining piece of pecan turnover, popping the crumbly pastry into her mouth. “That’s four and I don’t even feel a thing yet. Do your worst, Kenta-kun.”

Kenta pointed to the other two. "In any case... I'll be baking the next three. Keep on eating, Tubby Tiger-chan." He winked with a poke of her belly and he stood up, gojng back to the kitchen to bake more and more fattening treats for his new girlfriend.

“Don’t call me Tiger!” she roared at his departing back. She was so used to defending herself against bratty highschoolers calling her that name that her canned response just slipped out.

Blushing because of her outburst and everything else, Taiga started consuming the last two turnovers, moaning to herself over the burst of fruity flavors. As she sat happily licking her fingers, her belly suddenly felt quite pained. Taiga looked down and saw that her stomach was pressing quite tightly against her growing tummy. Taiga’s muffin top was swelling up larger, becoming quite pronounced. Taiga needed to undo her pants, fast, or it felt like she would be cut in two by her merciless capris.

She heard Kenta returning as she worked at her fly, trying to release the button, but her fingers couldn’t quite do the job. Suddenly, the button released itself, bursting free from her tight blue pants with a ping that sounded excruciatingly loud in the quiet bakery. Worse, the button was sailing right towards the back where Kenta was baking!

Kenta heard her bark. Huh, must not be a fan of being called Tiger. Maybe Koneko then? Or call her Tiger when she's stuffed?

And Kenta got nailed in the head, yelping as whirled around, seeing where it came from. Unbeknown to him, the button struck him via ricochet. He looked down, holding the button to his eyes, the plate of three turnovers in his other hand. "Whaaaat?" Kenta looked at a beat red Taiga and smirked.

"Fast metabolism you say. Your stomach begs to differ, Taiga-San." Kenta joked as he placed the plate in front of her. "Raspberry, chocolate Nutella, and lemon creme." He set it down in front of her and rubbed his head. "Ow..." The blond groaned.

Taiga’s belly, unimpeded by her capris, surged forward, round and tight with pastry. Over 3,000 calories were churning in her gut, and it showed. Taiga’s stomach was looking more and more like she had swallowed a soccer ball rather than six turnovers. Without her waistband’s restriction, Taiga suddenly felt like a second wind was upon her. She gobbled up the turnovers, one after another.

“Oh my god, this nutella one is amazing!” Taiga trilled with glee. “You’re so creative, Kenta-kun.”

Taiga ate on, licking her lips after tucking away the last turnover. Her stomach was starting to glow pink like her cheeks, full and pressurized. The milk was beginning to make her gassy, and Taiga moaned as her stomach bloated out a couple more inches rapidly. She was inflating before her very eyes!

Kenta jaw dropped as he saw her belly surge with gas and food and he got on his knees in front of her... "Whoa..." He breathed. "You're growing like a balloon..." He rubbed her belly and leaned in, kissing her belly button as he seemed to have been overtaken by his lust. Nine down. Four to go.

"Mmmnnnn..." Kenta growled as he groped her gut. "So big... It's like a cauldron...."

“Angh,” Taiga moaned, biting her lip as Kenta’s hands massaged her taut belly. His cauldron remark couldn’t have felt more apt to Taiga. She could feel the gas bubbling away inside of her, slowly blowing her up. The pastries also seemed to be puffing up, the carbs in her belly expanding in her stomach.

“I may have been a little hasty to ask for a baker’s dozen, Kenta-kun,” Taiga groaned. “I’m turning into a blimp!”

"In the best way possible. And you have four more turnovers left... Surely you can finish them right?" Kenta asked with a smile as he rubbed and worshipped Her gut. "I can hear your food baby talking back to me. Is it a boy or a girl?" The blond asked with a smile as he gave her stomach a kiss and stood up.

"I'll get you another glass of milk. And get the final four made." He patted her stomach and walked back to the kitchen,'letting her to devices with her bubbling cauldron of a stomach.

Taiga leaned back in her chair and let her stomach balloon, marveling at just how huge it was becoming. Not even a super sized dinner at the Emiya house had ever made her swell like this. It was only then that Taiga realized that perhaps Kenta’s pastries were more fattening than she expected. Ah, well. In for a penny, in for a dozen pounds.

She watched her stomach burble and stretch and thought about Kenta’s food baby remark. She put her hands to her burning cheeks and wondered if perhaps someday there would be a real baby inside of her.

Kenta returned with a glass of milk. "You hanging in there Taiga-San?" He asked, seeing her rub her belly and groan. "Should I grab some pepto perhaps?" He as showing some concern on his part. He is looking out for her at least.

Turnovers will be done in several minutes too...

“Thanks, that would be great,” Taiga replied. “Your pastries are wonderful, but they’re making me so bloated! I wouldn’t be surprised if I really am some kind of big blueberry by the time we’re through.”

"And I would have to roll you out?" Chuckled Kenta as he poked her stuffed drum. "I'll get the last four. Be right back." And Kenta did something bold. Something that made their hearts leap.

He planted a kiss on her head! He walked back to the kitchen, and nearly laughed at her reaction.

“Stop surprising me like that!” Taiga shouted good-naturedly. She folded her hands over her protruding belly and waited for him to return. She could feel the gas still roiling beneath her warm skin, stretching her out even more.

“Geez, aren’t I ever going to stop growing? What’s happening to me?”

Taiga drank more milk and let out a petite belch, a mere fraction of the bloating inside of her.

Kenta chuckled as he continued his work in the kitchen, hearing Taiga's cute burps in the store front.

"Someone's getting burpy~" He called out with a laugh as he began the finishing touches on the last four turnovers...

Pumpkin. Red Bean Paste. Boisenberry. And Prime Rib with some spices!

"Here ya go." He smiled, sitting next to her. "Think you can tackle this?" He placed a hand on her belly and rubbed it. "Your belches are cute~"

“You’re not supposed to -Hic!- call attention to a lady’s gas, you know?” Taiga said, pouting. Another belch rocked her body, making her swollen belly bounce. The rotund ball had stopped its swelling, leaving Taiga with a boulder in her lap that was beginning to press into her thighs. Taiga stuck out her tongue and rubbed her bare tummy.

“Yeesh, I’m huge! I hope I can stomach these last four, I might burst!”

Taiga picked up the savory prime rib, strategically eating it next to break up the onslaught of sweet treats. Taiga bit into it, and beef juices ran down her chin and dripped onto her belly.

Kenta reached with a napkin and dabbed her at lips and belly. "Someone's such a glutton... did I awaken the greedy and hungry tiger within?" He joked, rubbing her gut and fingering her belly button. "And besides... you look pouting" He dabbed her cheek.

Taiga moaned softly as he explored her belly button, which was becoming a bit deeper as her belly grew. “You should feel honored that you’re the only person who gets to call me that,” Taiga said, enjoying the touch of his hands exploring her taut tummy.

“Just don’t overuse it, or the claws might come out,” Taiga warned as she stuffed the rest of the prime rib into her hungry mouth.

"I might like being scratched by those claws." Kenta chuckled and patted her belly. "Got three more left. Need to be fed~?" He asked as he sat next to her, rubbing her belly with one hand, the other going to her thigh. "Jeez your pants look tight... at some point we should go shopping for casual clothing. And youre so gonna gain by tomorrow morning." The blonde leaned in and kissed her cheek.

“They are tight, but don’t count me out yet. You’ll have to wait until tomorrow to see if any of this sticks around,” Taiga said, running a hand over her belly and down her thigh.

“Oof, I will take you up on that offer to feed me though. I’m getting so full. I can’t believe it. What’s in these turnovers? It’s turning me into a balloon.”

"That's a secret." Kenta smiled as he took the knife and fork and began to to cut up the remaining turnovers into bite-sized pieces and took a forkful to her mouth. "Say 'Ahhh~'" He smiled, a hand resting on her breast and lightly feeling her up.

“Anngh, naughty boy,” Taiga moaned, opening her mouth to accept the treat he offered. She didn’t object at all to his bold touch. She covered his hand with hers and pressed his hand harder down onto her breast, hoping he could feel her nipple stiffening through the fabric.

Kenta laughed lightly as he began to feed her bite piece by bite piece. he felt his own pants getting tight as he the Pumpkin Turnover was all in her gut. Two more left...

"Now for Boisenberry." He began to put more pieces into her mouth, feeding her. "I like this..." Kenta sighed as he fondled her breast. "You hide your breasts I notice. You're quite busty..." He added, fondling her.

“Me? Busty? You’re too kind, Kenta-kun. You should see some of my students if you think I’m busty. I don’t know what they’re feeding those kids these days, but it’s making them too curvy!”

Taiga punctuated her rant with a bite of boysenberry. She cooed as it crossed her tongue. “So sweet and berry-y!” she exclaimed, too full to come up with proper adjectives. In fact, she was so full that there was no way she could keep eating if it was not for Kenta’s careful feeding and his attentive rubbing.

"That so? Well, maybe this fat bomb right here." Kenta fondled her gut. "Will go to your bosom, or your bottom? How would you like to have an ass the size of China? Or breasts to surpass the moon?" He toyed, feeding her more of the berry turnover, leaning in and kissing her neck. "God... you may have awakened an horny beast in me you know that... even I'm surprised to be this... intimate. But then again, it's with a woman like you. How can I blame myself." He smiled, taking a forkful for himself... kissing Taiga... and transfred the bite in his mouth into her mouth!

"Need to be back at your home tonight as well? I wonder if you'll have enough your room for your estate's dinner."Kenta mused.

Taiga chewed and swallowed the bite he had passed to her, and then leaned forward to kiss him back, unsatisfied. She broke apart after returning his affection and then took a moment to roll up her striped yellow shirt, scrunching it up until it covered only her breasts. The entire expanse of her stomach was visible, pink and glistening with bits of sugar.

“You certainly are a horny beast, Kenta-kun, but I’m a tiger. I’ll show you whose king of the jungle.”

Taiga winked mischievously and reached forward to place her hand right where his pants were tenting.  
“Where does this little fella want the fat bomb to go? Kiss me there, will you?”

Kenta grinned and bared teeth. "Then who will prevail.. the Tubby Tiger or the Lewd Lion~" He licked his lips as he got onto the ground and shuffled around, and began to grope and feel up her ass, leaning in and kissing her love handles. "I think door-stoping hips, a monstrous ass, and a big fat belly." He rubbed her stomach. "Suits you...I think your breasts will grow over time...but I love me some booty." He groaned under her grasp of his bulge

Kenta really was talking lewd! And he got back up, sitting across from her. "Besides, if any students turn into asses, you can threaten to sit on them." He added with a wink.

Taiga could hardly handle all of the attention she was receiving from her horny boyfriend. He was true to what he said before. Seeing her belly swell up and grow was absolutely getting a rise out of him, in more ways than one. She sat and tried to imagine herself with a big, wide butt that could smother somebody. Something about having that kind of power was…sexy.

“Careful, if I get a butt that big then I could also discipline you with it,” Taiga teased. “Oof, but right now all I can see is this massive gut. Help me, Kenta-kun, I think the last turnover might pop me.”

"should I relieve some pressure?" Kenta asked looking up at her as he got to his knees again and had his hands on her stomach and leaned in, kissing and making out with her stomach as he aimed to make her relieved some gas.

"I don't that mind that..." He breathed as he licked and kissed. "Being smothered by your fat ass...kissing your pussy...Hmmmnnn... I wanna be disciplined by you sensei~. I've been a pervy bad boy~" Kenta had his tongue out and panting in a minor ahegao. And this was a stoic!? "With a chair breaking ass...hippo hips...thundering thighs...gigagut...and good decent tits...." He breathed as he licked out her belly button. Dear god he's really a lewd lion!

The dirty talk was becoming too much for Taiga. Despite her age, she was a virgin and she had never been talked to this way by a guy, and certainly never one so handsome. Her face was red and practically glowing. Her forehead and cheeks were so hot she was certain she was venting steam. What she absolutely was venting was gas. Kenta’s worship of her belly forced out a large burp, rolling out of Taiga’s mouth in one long, thundering blast.

“That made some room. Care to…be my seat as I eat the last one?”

"Oh yes please... Taiga-sama..." Kenta breathed as he sat in his seat, and waited for Taiga to sit herself on his throne with a horn. He picked up the last turnover like a pizza slice and patted his lap. "Kattatekoi...Taiga-sensei~" He licked hips lips, the virign man having a hand press down on his bulge to stimulate it.

Taiga got up, belly bulging out ahead of her. She puffed like a laboring woman as she rose. Her stomach, immense and tight, wobbled only slightly as she hesitantly sat herself down onto Kenta’s waiting lap, nervous and eager all at once. Too eager in fact. She was still wearing her tight capris as her heavy weight settled onto his lap.

Kenta smiled. "You're hufffing and puffing so hard... it's so hot..." He grunted as he felt her on his lap. "Oh sensei... say 'ahh'~" He cooed as he brought the turnover to her lips as his other hand rubbed her great gut and he began to kiss her neck and squirm under her. "Taiga-saaaammmaa~" She has never felt so worshipped. So loved.

She opened her mouth and extended her tongue, gratefully accepting the last of the fattening treats. She could feel Kenta’s excitement through his pants and her own. He was throbbing against her, hard and needy. It was too soon for her to grant his body’s desire, but she decided it was ok to grind against him, sliding her shapely behind along his lap.

“You feel big, Kenta-kun,” Taiga purred. “Be gentle with me when it’s time, ok?”

"I will..." Kenta whispered as he began nibbled and kissed her neck and moaned and purred as he fed her the turnover. "God... when I'm through with you... you will be the fattest and hottest sensei in all of Japan..." He breathed as he had his hand go down between her thighs, stimulating her her covered cooch as he fed the brunette more and more of the pastry.

13 Turnovers. 800 calories.

10400 calories all in her gut.

And she hasn't even had dinner yet. Kenta was squirmpign and bucking his hips, his bulge painful under his pants. But he knew it was too soon... He will accept cumming in his briefs.

Taiga felt pregnant, utterly stuffed with so much fat, fruit, and sugar. Her belly bulged out from her like a great dome, larger than a basketball but just as rigid and tight. God, was she almost as large as a beachball? Taiga was shocked, but the feeling of Kenta’s hands sliding against her buzzing clit was too much for her to care about how fat she looked. If he could make her feel this way, then would it really be so bad to gain a little weight?

“I’ll be your fat sensei, Kenta-kun,” she cried, groping her breasts with her hands and grinding faster against his concealed bulge. She reached under her shirt and attacked her breasts directly, sliding her eager fingers beneath her bra. Her tight pink buds were standing at the ready, and Taiga went to work tweaking and pulling on her sensitive nipples.

Kenta continued to leave love marks on her neck like how a beast would when in heat as he grinded and bucked, grunting and groaning as his member was stimulated by his clothes and her rear as his knuckled her cunt and fed her more and more. "Please... I should have had you as my sensei... Kuzuki-sensei was good but... not motivational...we could have fucked in the classroom... in the gym... in the closet..." HE whispered in her ear, moaning as he let out a guttural lustful growl. "Oh fuck...Eat Taiga-senei...please eaaaaat and finish thiiiiis~. I'm gonna cuuuum in my paaaaants~"

“Yes, stuff me, you naughty lecherous boy,” Taiga moaned, feeling on the verge of climax. “Yes, fill me up. I’m so tight and ready to buuurst~”

Taiga gripped the sides of his legs as she came, hot, heavy waves of pleasure washing over her. She closed her eyes and bit her lips, tasting sugar. Her belly even let out a powerful burp, so intense was her finally achieving that sweet orgasm.

Kenta let out a guttural grunt that was a fusion and moan as he came inside his jeans, semen soiling his underwear and jeans. "fuuuuuuck~" He bit into her shoulder and groped her belly hard as he closed his eyes, cumming in tandem with the brunette until he relax, leaning back in his seat and panting hard, sweating.

"Jesus... that was amazing... "He panted, resting on her shoulder. "Taiga-chan...you okay?" Kenta asked, using the 'chan' prefix for the first time.

“Yeah, just...Ungh, just really full. Oh my god, did I really eat thirteen turnovers? Kenta-kun, I’m so big! I hope you meant what you said because I think I’m gaining for sure, teenage metabolism or no."

Kenta rested his chin on her shoulder and breathed. "Yeah...that is so going to your thiiiighs..." He panted as he rubbed and massaged her belly with one hand. The other went her chin and turned her face towards his. "Taiga-chan... I love you..." He leaned in, kissing her on the lips lovingly and passionately as he squirmed lightly in their afterglow and soiled pants.

Taiga leaned into the kiss, reveling in the words he had just spoken and the taste of his tongue as it explored her mouth.

“I love you too,” she answered. “I’ve never felt so good before.”

"Me too..." Kenta sighed as his tongue entered her mouth and tasted her sweetness and breathed. "Tasty..." He added as he rubbed her belly with both hands.

"Ohhh god... I'm beat...want me to drive ya home... have dinner at your place? Or do you wanna stay the night?" He asked with a loving smile, looking into her eyes.

“You’d better take me home, if I do anything but lay down and digest I just might pop,” Taiga said with another slightly amorous moan.

Kenta patted her thighs. "Okay...can't really do that with your Rashoumon-sized ass on my on me...much as I like it." He complimted, sighing tyring to get his breath and his energy back. "I'll take you back...wonder if you can get dinner in ya I bet..." He pondered, feeling her thighs.

"We're gonna need to do shopping. These jeans won't fit tomorrow I bet."

Taiga hopped, or rather, stumbled off of Kenta’s lap and stood with one hand on her bare belly and another on the small of her back. She tried to yank down her striped shirt back over her belly but it was too small. It ended several inches above her belly button, leaving the bottom half of her engorged gut to jut out into the open.

“If people see us together outside right now, they’ll probably think we’re married and expecting,” Taiga commented. “If this swelling isn’t gone by tomorrow, we might have to do that shopping in a maternity store.”

Kenta stood behind her, hand on her stuffed dome. "Well then, I wouldn't mind that." He said. Resting his chin on her shoulder as he kneaded her gut. "Let's get ya home." He said as he stood by her side, supporting her as they walked through the back of the store and to the car. He opened it and let her in.

But Kenta's mind was on what Taiga said. Married. Expecting. Pregnant... It made the wheels in his head turn. And he wondered...

What would be the best way to propose to Taiga...

Taiga reclined in her seat, popping the lever so the seat would lower and let her relax in a nearly supine position. Her stuffed tummy churned softly as they drove, the feast breaking down inside of her belly and, impossibly, making enough room in Taiga’s stomach that by the time they neared the Emiya residence, Taiga was pondering the idea of cramming in a little dinner.

“You’ll be happy to know,” she started to say, smiling at Kenta, “That I’ve decided to have some dinner tonight as well.”

Kenta smiled back. "Pace yourself. Can't have you exploding your guts out." He rubbed her middle as he got out and helped her out. "Well... Wanna go out tomorrow? See a movie perhaps? Shopping?" He asked, hands in his pockets as he looked at the bloated teacher.

“I’ll be careful, I’ll be careful,” Taiga insisted. “I once ate three days worth of food in one sitting before a kendo meet, so this is nothing compared to that.”

Taiga chuckled at her boasting, oblivious that she had just eaten nearly a week’s worth of calories, with more coming in the form of dinner.

“If I don’t explode, I’d love to go out with you, Kenta-kun,” Taiga agreed. “Shopping sounds fun. It might be good to buy some new clothes, just in case you really do turn me into a fat sensei.”

"It's a date Taiga-Chan." Kenta smiled, embracing her. "I... Meeting you has been one of the best things that has happened to me lately... Thank you very much." He said respectfully with a kiss on the forehead.

“I feel exactly the same way, Kenta-kun,” Taiga replied, accepting his tender kiss with a demure blush. She gently eased out of their hug and waddled over to the estate’s front gate.

“Pick me up after school again?” she asked, pausing before entering.

"Same time, same place." Kenta said as he slide the gate open for her. "I'll see ya tomorrow Taiga-chan." He had a light smile on the autumn night of September, got into his car and drove off.


	5. Chapter 5

-1 Week Later-

The last week of Taiga’s life had been a whirlwind of new experiences and feelings. Each and every day had become a wonderful gift, full of romance. She had gone shopping with her new doting boyfriend, who patiently waited while she examined and clucked over dresses for hours. She had thanked him for his patience that evening by devouring an entire pie, filled with blueberries. That particular berry was becoming something of an aphrodisiac for Taiga. It reminded her that Kenta had a playful and almost adorable side that she loved to see.

The next day they saw a movie, where Taiga crushed Kenta’s hand all through the scary film. She had once again thanked him for his gentlemanly behavior by slurping down a soufflé, baked to delicate perfection by his master hands. Those same hands had caressed and fondled Taiga’s full belly after she had finished eating the substantial treat.

On and on it went. Each day brought new tasty baked goods into Taiga’s life and new moments to savor with the man she loved. It was also, however, bringing inches to Taiga’s waistline and pounds to her rear.

Her shimmering green dress, so pretty and comfortable when she had tried it on in the store, was now something more like a sausage casing on the much larger frame Taiga had grown. Its open back and plunging neckline revealed more skin than Taiga had expected when she bought it.

Taiga stood in her bedroom, smoothing the dress over her doughy belly and at last coming to grips with reality. She was fat.

Kenta had been very vocal about her growth each day he saw her, but Taiga had until know been chalking most of her bulging up to water retention or bloat. But fifty pounds of flab couldn’t be dismissed so easily.

Her belly was round and wide, sagging slightly at the bottom from its weight. Her navel had become deep, and the flesh around it was indented slightly. The indent prevented her belly from being spherical, but it was also not two distinct rolls. When Taiga was stuffed, as she often was these days, her stomach swelled out into a perfectly round and pulsing dome. Thanks to her belly’s incredible gain, Taiga could see every fold of her pudgy belly and love handles underneath the tight green fabric. Her stomach was now permanently the size of a soccer ball, but not quite the shape.

Taiga’s butt had absorbed much of the fattening treats she had been shoveling into herself. The plump, round cheeks were double what they used to be, giving Taiga a pronounced bubble butt that jiggled whenever she walked. In the dress, every contour of those wobbling spheres was visible. Her butt was on its way to becoming a big wide shelf if she kept gaining.

Taiga sighed and accepted the fact that she had a belly and butt that stuck out several inches in front and in back. She turned this way and that, making sure that at least every part of her was concealed by the taut dress. She mostly was. Her breasts, although only slightly plumper, had grown big enough that they threatened to bounce out of the open neckline of her dress. Her goal when choosing the risqué dress had been to impress Kenta, and perhaps she had been too successful. Taiga was not wearing a bra, and so she resolved to simply take care with her steps.

Taiga tried a few practice steps, and found that the jiggling of her butt and breasts was a little distracting, but acceptable. Her thighs were rounder, and had begun to squish slightly, but she wasn’t waddling yet.

She walked over to the mirror and started to apply her makeup. She darkened her eyelashes, blushed her cheeks, and reddened her lips. Considering it was one of the very few times in her life she had worn makeup, Taiga was impressed with her results. The last step was to brush out her brown hair and put in her dangling pearl teardrop earrings.

Taiga looked at her finished ensemble in the mirror and smiled. She looked like a big fatty wearing a dress made for a woman forty pounds lighter, but she was secure in the knowledge that her new curves would knock out her naughty boyfriend. Taiga heard the ringing of the door bell just as her thoughts turned to imagining how Kenta would treat her fattened body after their date. She hurried downstairs to greet her boyfriend, not caring that her breasts were bobbing free as she rushed down.

What a week this has been for Kenta. A bump at the grocery store turned out to be the chance meeting of his life, with him falling in love with the twenty-four year old Fujimura Taiga. Every day followed a routine: doing something akin to a date, and then catering to her large and insatiable sweet tooth. And it released something within him. Not a stoic stone face, but a playful lover released a lewd side of him he never knew he once had.

Kenta drove up to the house, dressed in nice formal clothing along with a tie. Simple black trousers and white shirt and a black blazer. He stood outside, hands in his pockets as he thought over how Taiga has grown over the last week... He was right, he did make her blow up. Like Violet from Willy Wonka. Forming into a nice pear shape... How much he loved feeling her sit on his lap, rubbing her, feeling her, kissing her, purring like a tiger's mate.

And she's only going to keep growing. Kenta patted his pocket, where his gift was... a special gift. But he needs the right moment. The right atmosphere... Then he will do it. He will propose. After a week it was odd but... it just felt soright. They got along so well, and he learned of her living here, but mostly using this as a place to sleep. She mostly spent her time at that estate, the Emiya Mansion.

Kenta stood by the door, ringing the doorbell as he awaited for his girlfriend to arrive and he heard the door being opened. "Hey Taiga-chan, how's your daaaaaaaaaay..." He droned off, eyes wide at Taiga's dress, her make up, and her general appearance and how the dress clung tight to her frame. His mouth was unhinged and he could feel Kenta-chan down below getting...excited.

Taiga watched Kenta’s mouth slacken and the words die on his lips with glee. A total knockout.

“You look handsome this evening, Kenta-kun,” Taiga observed, feeling her pulse quicken and her heart pound at the sight of her man dressed in such formal attire.

“How do I look?” she asked with a smirk.

"Amazing. Sexy." Kenta nodded with a lick of his lips. "So... you ready to go?" He asked, opening the passenger door to her, smiling at her as she approached, a hand feeling up her rump. "Did your weigh in today Taiga-chan?" He added with a light slap.

“Oh!” Taiga yelped at his slap. “Someone’s in a mood already, huh? Naughty boy, I had better wait to tell you my new weight until we get to the restaurant then. It would be embarrassing if everybody could see just how eager you are.”

Kenta chuckled. "Good to hear then. You're going to like the place I reserved." He said, getting into the driver's seat. "Top Western Elegant Restaurant in Fuyuki. Top tier steak too from what I heard." He started up the car. "So, have people been asking on your growing figure?"

“You’re taking me for steak? Yay!” Taiga cheered, wiggling her hips enthusiastically in her seat. “I feel like a princess.”

She was so excited by the news that it took her a while to realize that Kenta had even asked her a question. “Oh, my figure. Well, it’s gotten kind of noticeable,” she said, stroking her belly. “I’ve heard some snotty kids in class are betting if I’m fat or pregnant, but most people have been nice. Sakura-chan, that’s one of my students, has been trying to get me to eat less at dinner, but I just tell her to load up the rice like nothing’s changed. After all, I know you like me this way.”

Taiga grabbed her belly with both hands and gave it a little shake. The pot belly bounced and jiggled like mochi in her lap.

"All the steak, bread, and fine dining you can eat." Kenta smiled and rested a hand on her middle. "I'm glad. I bet they're jealous really. They haven't noticed you be this happy and confident in yourself." He mentioned with a grope and a fondle. "You mentioned this Sakura-chan before... she a cook at the Emiya Residence?" He asked as they took turn onto the main drive and they're heading for down town!

"Naturally...say Taiga-chan... you said you like being treated like a Princess. Want to, well, maybe be a princess?" He asked curiously. "I've been, well, doing some research on how romantic couples have fun and... ever heard of roleplay?"

“Sakura does cook, but she’s not a professional or anything. Not like you. Her and Shirou, he’s the man of the house, they cook dinner together. It’s sweet. They act like a little married couple even though they’ve hardly ever even held hands,” Taiga said, smiling cheerfully.

“They’re kind of like the opposite of you and I,” Taiga continued. “They’re going slow, while we’re already coasting down the road talking about roleplaying. I have heard of it, naughty lion. If I’m going to be a princess, then what would you be?”

"I see... Think they will get together?" Asked the man. "And if you show them our relationship, think one of them may get the courage to take a step forward?"

"Hmmm, well, do you prefer me being the dragonslayer? Or the King of Orcs?" Kenta chuckled with a poke of her belly and a light massage of the love handles, going onto the freeway towards downtown Fuyuki, the building's going higher and higher.

Taiga giggled. “Be my chivalrous dragon slaying knight, and I’ll be your princess,” Taiga said with a wink. “As for those two, I would love nothing more than to see them end up happy together, so as long as they don’t copy everything we do. I like the idea that I might inspire Shirou to finally step up.”

"I doubt this Shirou-san is as bold as I am if from what you told me is true." Kenta mused. "Let them go at it their own way. Otherwise, romance without the variety is boring no?"

"Dragonslayer it is! I do have enough strength in my to carry you bridal style as well. So that would be the perfect time." The blond pulled off the highway and drove into the bright lights of downtown. "WasTokyo ever this bright and bustling?" HE asked.

“Yes, I agree, it’s best to let kids figure things out for themselves,” Taiga said with a nod. She looked out her window at the passing buildings and the innumerable lights around her. “Tokyo is even more bustling and bright, if you can believe it. But don’t feel bad. I much prefer living here in Fuyuki. It’s a much better blend of city life and the country. But, I wouldn’t mind going away sometime. Seeing somewhere fantastic. Paris, New York…” Taiga trailed off with a romantic sigh.

Kenta looked at her. "Next summer break, wanna do that?" He asked. "Go to Paris together? New York? Moscow? Try out all the foods the world has to offer? Well, we would need to save up..." He mused to the side as he was looking for the restaurant. "There we are..." He drove into a parking lot near a nice luxury hotel. "Restaurant is inside." He parked, got out and opened her passenger door.

“I’d love to go with you, Kenta-kun. Don’t worry, I’ll save up for it starting today. I might not make a lot of money as a teacher, but it adds up when you don’t have to worry about rent or anything. My grandpa takes care of that.”

Taiga walked with Kenta to the restaurant, eagerly anticipating the meal she was about to have. Her stomach was beginning to growl underneath her stylish green dress.

"I will save up too. We cna go there together." Perfect. IF she accept's his marriage proposal... then they can go traveling on their honeymoon! Kenta got up to the desk, told the people of their reservation and they were escroted inside. This place was really high class! Someone people stared at Taiga oddly due to her size but Kenta paid no heed.

They got to their table, one overlooking the skyline of Fuyuki as he pulled out Taiga's chair...with a nice feel of her posterior.

Taiga stared out the window, mouth agape and brown eyes wide with wonder. “Woah, that’s such a pretty view!” she gasped. “You can see the bridge perfectly!”

"I know. Got this table for us." Kenta sat in his seat, looking at the beautiful woman across from him and the waiter came by with two menus. "I'm driving, so feel free to drink anything you want." He smiled, a hand going across and grabbing her dainty and silky digits.

Taiga smiled and squeezed his hand back. “Well, in that case, would you like to split a bottle of wine? I don’t know much about it, so do you think you could order a bottle for us? In fact, why don’t you order my food for me too? I’ll trust your chef’s intuition.”

Kenta smiled. "Alright." He took the menu into his hands and began to read. Yes... the biggest steak they have. Perfect!

"I'll leave the wine to you. I'm not knowledgeable in that field so can you educate me perhaps?" He asked with a light smile as he handed her the wine and beverage menu. "I already have something in mind for you..." He pointed at the menu choice.

"A double sized cut of prime rib marinated in spices and herbs with the rib bone attached, along with a helping of creamed corn, yorkshire pudding, and mashed potatoes. But... that can be the main course. For now... appetizers. Creamed Corn, and cheesy potatoes... I will go with the Small Cut. Sound good Taiga-chan?" He asked, showing her the menu.

“Yes, definitely,” Taiga said, eyeing the menu and resisting the urge to drool. She had brought her appetite, and intended to leave the restaurant stuffed to the gills. Glancing at the wine menu, she took a stab in the dark and chose a red wine. Cabernet Sauvignon. It sounded fancy to her.

Taiga folded the menu’s up and waited for their waiter to return, eager to begin her high-class meal. In the meantime she admired her boyfriend from across the table. He was so handsome, and he was so loving. Taiga put her chin in her hand and sighed, feeling like the luckiest woman in the world.

Kenta ordered the appetizers and their meals, knowing it's going to eat over a thousand yen, but he didn't care. He was going to give Taiga the night of her life. He smiled back, resting his chin on his fist.

"What did I do to deserve you?" He asked wistfully. So beautiful... "Hey Taiga-chan...after dinner wanna go to the parlor up on the top floor of this hotel? I know a friend of mine from high school who is the manager of the lounge there. We could go there and relax, maybe let you eat some snacks." He had his hand interclasp with hers, finger feeling her skin. He took a deep breath and sighed, feeling as if his heart will burst.

“Oh my, already thinking of where to take me to eat next? You really do want me to grow, don’t you?” Taiga teased. “That sounds good, actually. A place to relax and we can…talk.”

"Well, it's mainly a bunch of bite sized snacks. Not the smorgasbord you're going to be scarfing down here." Kenta mentioned as the waiter approached an ice bucket and the wine inside. He kindly filled their glasses with the red wine. "A toast to our relationship. And one week anniversary." He smiled, raising his glass.

Taiga raised her glass as well, looking at Kenta over the rim. “It’s hard to believe it’s only been a week,” she said. “Life has changed so much.”

"Time flies when you're having fun." Kenta mused as he took a sip. And scrunched his face. "Neeegh." He saw Taiga's reaction. "I don't drink much... don't laugh." He said with a cute pout.

Despite, what he said, Taiga couldn’t help herself. Her face broke out into a wide grin, and before long she had a white napkin pressed to her face, trying and failing to hide her laughter. She was giggling madly at his pouty expression.

“S-sorry, sorry,” she tittered, trying to control her belly laughs. “It was just too cute.”

Once her laughter was over, she took her own sip of her wine. It was smooth and dry, and would be perfect for her steak. She took another large sip.

Kenta took another small sip, scrunching again. "Sorry, new at drinking alcohol." He mentioned, putting the wine to the side. "So, it's still September. Since you're an English Teacher.. you know of a certain holiday in October?" He asked, leaning back in his seat.

Taiga took another drink, a larger one, and nodded. “Halloween, right? Trick or treat and pumpkins?”

"Yep. Was thinking on Halloween we do something special together. Involving cosplay and stuff. Different from the princess and knight. And I was thinking... Could you be a cat girl?" Kenta mused as he took another sip, slowly getting used to it. He won't finish his glass. He does need to drive after all. "And... Candy stuffing too?"

“Hmm,” Taiga said aloud, considering. “A cat girl…”

She took a big drink of wine, emptying her glass. “If you bribe me with enough candy, perhaps I can be your little tiger kitten.”

Kenta smirked. "That can be arranged easily." He noticed the waiter approach with the appetizers. Creamed corn and cheesy potatoes in front of Taiga. A full plate full of each. "Here ya go." He pushed them towards Taiga. "Enjoy, Taiga-chan."

“Ooh, looks tasty!”

Taiga dug into the potatoes and corn, alternating bites from each plate. It was good, creamy and cheesy and absolutely fattening. Taiga hurried through each appetizer, stuffing her face at a hurried pace. She couldn’t help it. There was a little voice in the back of her head that urged her on, telling her that the faster she ate her appetizers, the sooner she would get her delicious steak.

“Can I have some more wine?” Taiga asked, holding out her glass.

Kenta lifted up the bottle and poured her a good glass full of wine. "Ask and you shall receive. You drink a lot I take it?" He asked wth a smile. She sure was going through her appetizers like crazy! He licked his lips.

“I wouldn’t say a lot,” Taiga argued, already drinking from her refilled glass. “Like any mature lady I have an appreciation for -Urp!- for wine.”

Taiga blushed at her belch and looked around, suddenly very conscious that she was eating and drinking like a pig in a very classy establishment. She hoped Kenta was enjoying at least. She couldn’t help but notice that she was getting some looks already.

And Kenta didn't mind at least. He loved her stuffing her face. He raised his foot, removed from his shoe, and pressed on her under belly. "So I noticed. And you know how much I love mature women." His lips were raised as he prodded her undergut and his thighs. He noticed other people staring.

"You okay?" He whispered softly.

“Mhmm,” Taiga said in a low moan, closing her eyes and drinking more wine. His foot against her belly and her softening thighs was a new feeling, but not a bad one. She wasn’t anywhere near full yet, so this kind of gentle prodding and teasing was nice and welcome. Taiga tried to ignore the stares of other people and focus on how aroused and affectionate Kenta was.

"Ignore what people think of you. You're your own person." Kenta mentioned as he continued his prodding of her tummy and thighs. "I love you Taiga-chan. It's alright if we are different from the crowd. Like black sheep." He mentioned with a light smile. "You know I'm here for you..."

“Thank you, Kenta-kun,” she said, smiling gratefully. Her cheeks were already pink from her makeup, but they were becoming rosier as he fondled her gently and the drink began to settle into her system.

“I’m lucky to have you. You’re always being so kind and generous,” she continued. “And you know how to give a surprisingly good belly rub with your foot.”

Taiga finished her second glass of wine, hiccupped, and held out her dry glass for a refill, wiggling it playfully in her hand.

"Another glass?" Kenta asked. He hope he doesn't get her TOO drunk... Maybe this would be the last glass. "Also after dinner when we go up to the lounge, I want to talk to you about something." He said holding her hand as he filled her glass. The blond looked at the brunette with a serious look and held her hand softly.

He noticed the tray being wheeled in... Here they come...


	6. Chapter 6

Taiga’s eyes lit up with anticipation for the meal. “Sure, I’ll hear whatever you have to say, Kenta-kun,” Taiga answered him as she watched her steak arrive. She took her now full glass from Kenta and set it aside. She would savor it after her juicy steak was safely in her belly.

And the tray wheeled up to the table. And the plates were distributed. Taiga had her massive two large greasy prime ribs, buttery mashed potatoes. Gravy. And cream corn... Kenta got his small cut and portions. Smiling he began to cut up his steak to bites. "Itadakimasu." He looked at Taiga as she attacked the steak like a hungry beast.

Like the carnivore she was so often called, Taiga stripped from flesh from bone with her slashing fork and knife and stuffed into her face, moaning almost lustily from the taste of the perfectly cooked steak.

“Ithadokimath,” Taiga slurred belatedly, mouth full and cheeks still bulging with meat. She swallowed the first bite and sighed, patting her stomach. Her belly was actually already tight to the touch, bloated from her wine and appetizers. Oh well. She wasn’t full yet, and that was what mattered. It was alright if her belly got a little swollen and bloated. Taiga continued eating her steak, ignorant of the sound of her dress seams beginning to creak.

Kenta ate at a slower pace as he saw her devour the steak in front of her. He got his phone out and began to record her eating and stuffing her face. "The Queen of the Jungle is stuffing her face..." He muttered as he recorded her.

And she still has the filling potatoes and fatty cream corn to go as well. He brought in his phone at different angles to record her.

Taiga noticed him waving his phone around, but didn’t comment except to give a little cat’s paw motion at the camera. “Gaooo,” she purred before resuming her feast. She finished off one of the exquisite steaks and then started on the sides. More cream corn went into her belly as she scooped it up and ate it with her pleasure emerging as a radiant smile on her face. She ate the potatoes next, even more impressed with how savory and salty the gravy was. Thanks to Kenta, her eyes were becoming open to a whole wide world of very tasty and very fattening Western foods.

Taiga paused after she polished off the sides to sip more wine. She decided it would be her last, lest the bloating in her belly become too much. Taiga could feel her stomach stretching out, swelling up under the table and coming dangerously close to bumping it. She rubbed the top of her growing bump and smiled for Kenta’s phone.

She started to eat her second cut of prime rib slower. She wanted to savor the taste because she knew that this meal wasn’t going to be easy on Kenta’s wallet. At the side of her dress, a stitch suddenly split with a barely audible tearing noise. Taiga looked down at one of her pudgy love handles and frowned.

Kenya broke out with a stupid grin when she meowed. There goes hiding his erection, now bulging against his pants. He continued to record her, seeing Taiga attack the side dishes and-

Kenta stood up and brought his seat and his meal to sit next to her. He sat by her side, looking comforting to her eyes. "I'll be right here." He turned back, seeing some elites look at them with curiosity and disdain. The blond glared right back as he set a hand on her belly. "Don't worry."

Taiga reached out and stroked his cheek. “Thank you.”

Encouraged, Taiga returned to eating her steak, ignoring her dress creaking and groaning as her belly pumped up, swelling with every bite of the red meat. Her stomach was sticking out full and round, bulging like an over inflated basketball underneath the table. Taiga scooted her chair back to let herself have a little more room for her inflating gut. She was getting full now. Finishing the steak and the rest of her wine, she leaned back and folded her hands over stomach.

“Angh, so good,” she cooed. Her contentment was rather suddenly interrupted as the stitching on her dress finally gave up its struggle, and with a very loud ripping noise the side of Taiga’s bulging belly came surging out of her dress. The sudden avalanche of taut belly ripped her dress further, splitting it horizontally across her middle. Taiga yelped and stared down at her gut hanging halfway out of her torn green dress.

“Oh no, I’m getting too bloated,” she groaned.

Kenta placed his blazer around her as he saw the man with the check approach. He took it, placed his card in it, and let him pay. This was going to be over a thousand yen... but he didn't care. The blond looked back at Taiga.

"It's okay. Just wear this and we will be out of here in no time." He said softly, rubbing her belly as he heard it gurgle and churn. "Do you still wanna go up top? Or...do you wanna go somewhere private?" Kenta asked softly as he massaged her gut. People were staring and whispering now...

Perhaps the lounge may wait depending on her answer... He does know of a good spot to propose...

Should he even propose tonight?

Taiga sensed there was something else behind Kenta’s question. He had something up his sleeve.

“Let’s go somewhere private. I don’t think I fit the dress code here anymore,” Taiga joked, rubbing her belly awkwardly. “Would you mind taking me to the park? It’s a nice night out.”

Taiga could see over Kenta’s shoulder that people were staring and talking. Despite the cover from Kenta’s blazer, Taiga’s overblown stomach was in view. It sat in her lap like a pink, throbbing bowling ball, jutting out from her tattered dress. Her cheeks were glowing hot and it wasn’t from the wine.

“Let’s get out of here. Please?” Taiga asked more urgently.

"Sure." Kenta stood up, taking his card and signing it(and giving them a light tip for making them be so visible to the room) as he let her have their blazer and they power walked out of the restaurant and got to the elevator going down as an awkaward silence fell between them. And Kenta... being still a teenager didn't know what to say. Should he say he was sorry? Laugh it off? Only thing he can do is twiddle his thumbs... but... He will comply.

"I know of a nice park near the bridge." He mentioned as they walked out, walking past people checking in. Two children with their parents stopped and looked.

"Look mommy she's gonna have a baby!"

"A big baby! Like a whale!"

"Or a walrus!"

Kenta glared at them and the kids were hushed by their mother, the father glaring at the young couple as they left the lobby and were out to the parking lot. "Damn brats..." He muttered under his breath as they got to the car.

Taiga could take the silent judgment of the restaurant patrons, but the kids words, innocent though they may be, cut into her. It was too close to the whispers she’d been hearing at a school.

Taiga’s getting fat. Taiga’s going to have a litter of tigers.

She knew the students didn’t respect her much, and it was quickly collapsing the confidence she had gained from being so loved and admired by Kenta. Tears were falling down her cheeks by the time she was sitting in the passenger seat. She sobbed audibly.

Kenta looked at her. "Don't listen to what they said Taiga-chan." He placed a hand on her hand and clasped it. "They were just... ignorant dumb brats." He frowned, feeling his heart being torn in two as he started the engine. "I...I'm sorry... I should never have taken us here... It was stupid on my part." He said bitterly as he began to back up, clenching his teeth. What should he do? Take her to the part?

Yes. Take her to that part.

"You'll always be beautiful to me Fujimura Taiga... Please..."

Taiga’s tears slowed to a trickle and she began to sniffle and hiccup. Her makeup was running badly, mascara streaming down her cheeks. She rubbed at her face with her wrists.

“I’m a wreck! My makeup is ruined and those kids were right. I do look like a pregnant whale. Everybody at school thinks so too. How can you really love me this way? I made such a fool of myself back there.”

"You being overweight is a plus but that's not just it Taiga-chan." Kenta said as he drove onto the freeway, heading towards the bridge. "It's your confidence. The belief you have in yourself. Your energy, where you're so peppy and bright to light up a room. Your heart is accepting and kind. You don't let anything get filtered and you speak your mind." Kenta looked at her directly, even seeing her make up ruined she looked pretty. "I fell in love with you for you Taiga-chan, not your stomach, which is a plus. But if you want to work it off, to lose weight, I won't stop you." Kenta said though he frowned slightly.

"And you're not a fool I... I shouldn't have gave you such a large steak. It was my fault. I wanted to see you stuffed and bloated I... I didn't think this through. I'm an idiot. I made what could have been a really great night into a living nightmare for you Taiga-chan I... I'm sorry..." Kenta sighed. "I'm so so sorry..."

Taiga put a hand on his arm, trying her best to smile. His face was so crestfallen. She could feel his earnest pain through his words.

“Don’t apologize. I had a very nice dinner, and you were a perfect gentleman. “It’s my own fault for not getting a bigger dress. I love you, Kenta-kun. You’ve already made my life so much richer and happier than it was. I feel like a complete woman now, because of you. I don’t feel like an overgrown child pretending at being an adult. I love you.”

She looked at her belly and with a quick, forceful motion she ripped her dress even further, allowing her ballooning belly to rise completely free and clear of the green fabric. She puffed out her stomach even further, stroking it vigorously.

“If the man I love loves me with a great big belly, than I won’t feel sad anymore. Let’s see how big I can get tonight, Kenta-kun. No more crying from either of us, yeah?”

"Taiga-chan..." Kenta breathed as he looked at at a stop light, placing his hand on top of hers. "I love you too... So much... When we get to the park, wanna go on a walk?" He asked as they went onto another road, just passing under the bridge. He could see the park from here...

"Then... Let's make it the biggest belly in Fuyuki then shall we?" He smiled as he drove to the lot and came to a stop. He got out and Kenta opened her door. Helping her out. "You look like you're wearing s two piece swimsuit... Speaking of..." He held a hand to his chin. "Maybe a trip to Okinawa come winter break would be nice... Wouldn't you agree?" He asked with a light smile, helping her up and holding her hand.

“I’d love to go to Okinawa! Did you know they have an aquarium there that has whale sharks? Isn’t that cool?” Taiga shouted, her bubbly demeanor reemerging in force. She wrapped her arm around Kenta’s and leaned into his shoulder. Her belly stuck out, preceding the couple by a good foot. Taiga put a hand on her bump and rubbed it slowly. She decided to just act like she was pregnant. It would be less awkward that way.

Kenta saw her rub her belly like that and smiled. "That sounds great. That and I think we could work on a tan a bit. And avoid the snow." He mentioned as they began to walk through the river side park. It was deserted. Good.

His hand rubbed her belly as he looked down at her. His free hand went to his pocket, feeling the ring box within.

He took a deep breath as the two stopped they loving stroll by the water. "Isn't all that mascara making your eyes hurt? It does look smeary... Ah, there's a drinking flundain." He took her to there, hand feeling up her bum. "And don't worry. I love you even without make up. Makes you look authentic. All natural." Kenta have her rear a squeeze.

Taiga let Kenta lead her over to the fountain. There she splashed water into her face and wiped furiously at her cheeks and eyelashes. While she was ate it she rubbed the rest of her lipstick off. She looked up at Kenta, her face back to normal.

“I’m glad you’re such an uncomplicated guy. I won’t bother with makeup then, unless we go out on another fancy date. Sometimes a girl likes to doll up for her own sake, you know?”

She dipped her head down to the fountain and took a drink. A long drink. She put a hand on her bare gut and felt the water swirl into her and expand her already quite expanded belly. She gulped until she could take no more, parting her lips from the stream of water with a short, loud burp.

“Ahhh, that hit the spot,” Taiga sighed, patting her belly. The taut sphere banged like a drum under her smacking palm.

Kenta smiled, cupping her cheek. "You look so natural without the makeup... And sure, on another fancy date? You can do whatever you like." A hand of his went down to rub and feel her belly as he looked into her eyes.

"So... wanna go on that stroll?" He asked, knowing which spot to propose... Complete with the bridge, the skyline, and the illuminated river. He had a hand rest on her shoulder and he brought her close.

“Yes, lead the way,” she said softly. The wine and food churning in her gut was beginning to make her feel a tick sleepy. She needed the exercise to help break down her meal and reinvigorate herself.

She put her slightly flabby arms around Kenta’s steady one and let him lead her through the park, heading for the riverside. Taiga leaned her head in against his shoulder and lightly sniffed. He smelled nice, a natural scent only slightly enhanced by a dash of cologne.

She stood arm in arm with Kenta at the river’s edge, silently admiring the view of the city. Red signal lights pulsed slowly, high atop the towering skyscrapers. Behind her, the white lights of the Miyama homes on the hillside shined like a field of stars. She couldn’t have asked for a more perfect night. As she stared out at the breathtaking city, she noticed Kenta was playing with something in his pocket an awful lot.

“Getting excited, my lion?” she asked playfully, but when she looked up at his face he seemed very serious, even nervous.

"Nervous actually." He replied as Kenta took a step back and took a deep breath. "Taiga-chan... Although this has only been a week, I feel like I've known you for more than a year. Your positivity and your boundless energy is like a sun and radiates anything within your path." He had a hand go over his face. "You... You complete me." He placed a hand on her's and interlocked it. "And Taiga-chan... I... I want to grow old with you. To spend the rest of my life with you. Through thick and thin." And he knelt and reached into his pocket, a small black box and opened it.

A beautiful golden ring, interlaced with diamonds and an emerald. It looked like it cost him well over a hundred thousand yen!

"Fujimura Taiga... Will you marry me?" He asked, eyes full of hope as he looked up to her's.


	7. Chapter 7

She couldn’t speak. Her heart had frozen in her chest as he pulled out the black box, and the sight of the glimmering ring had silenced her throat. Her ears barely heard his question, but she knew there was only one question a man asked a woman when presenting her such a gorgeous, glittering ring on one knee.

Taiga stumbled backwards, hands clapped over her mouth. She looked between the ring and Kenta rapidly, and then burst into a flood of tears.

“Yes! Yes, I will!” she cried as she leapt at him, her heavy body nearly knocking the taller man off balance. She kissed him deeply and then broke into a combination of happy giggling and joyful sobbing.

They were on the ground now, Taiga on top as she cried and giggled and Kenta accepted her embrace warmly, joyfully sobbing silently with her. "Taiga-chan....Taiga-chan..." He muttered over and over as he hugged her and shuddered under tears of joy. He caressed her cheek and kissed back with passion and love

Taiga wept and kissed Kenta, never wanting the beautiful moment to end. Her stomach began to cramp as she pressed into her lover’s embrace, and sooner than she would like Taiga had to roll off of Kenta and onto the grass. It felt cool against her bare back. Her belly rose above her like a pale mountain, rising and falling with every one of her sobbing breaths. Taiga wiped her eyes looked up into the sky.

“Kenta-kun, this is real isn’t it?” she asked. “I feel like this is all just a wonderful dream.”

"It's all real Taiga-chan." Kenta smiled as he rolled to his side, looking at her face as he rubbed her pale mountain of a stomach. "Yet it feels like we're walking in a dream, here in this moonlit world." He leaned in with a kiss on her cheek.

Oh how true his words were...

"So... my love." Kenta caressed her cheek. "Want to head back to my place? Do you want to...start a family? Even with our small jobs and funds," he rubbed her belly. "I want to be the father of your children. OUR children..."

“Children?” Taiga gulped. “Kenta-kun, you really think I would be a good mother? I don’t think I’m suited…”

Taiga looked down at her bulging belly, so round and pregnant looking, and wondered what it would be like to have an actual child inside instead of merely a food baby. Her cheeks warmed as she imagined it. A gas bubble shifted in her stomach and it almost felt like a flutter of movement. Taiga shivered. Could she be a mother?

"You'd be a great mother. You're fun, you're playful. You know how to handle kids." Kenta shrugged. "And you know I'll always support you. My home is right above the bakery and I'll take care of our little ones." He rubbed her white pale dome. "When you're out teaching or at conferences. Would your family approve?" He asked as he laid by her side, smiling ever so wistfully at her

Taiga hadn’t considered that Kenta would offer to be the caretaker while she was off teaching. She smiled, clutching his hand tight.

“That sounds amazing, but kind of dangerous. What if I get pregnancy cravings? The bakery will be right downstairs. What if I eat everything?”

“Oh,” she added, “Don’t worry about my family. They’ll be thrilled to hear I’m settling down with a nice man.”

"I'll make a separate stash just for you." Kenta leaned in with a kiss to her forehead. "Indeed... Now we need to plan the wedding, and our honeymoon." He rubbed her belly. "How does New York or Paris sound for a honeymoon~? And Okinawa as a celebratory trip for engagement?" He asked, leaning in and wobbling her bloated gut.

“Ooh, a separate stash,” Taiga cooed. She licked her lips and patted her belly. “I’d love to go to Paris with you for our honeymoon, and Okinawa before that.”

Taiga wiggled her hips in the grass and tittered with excitement. “I love you so much, you handsome baking god!”

She leaned over and kissed Kenta passionately, tongue darting into his mouth.

And the two kissed and felt each other in the grass, getting wet with sweat and the dew from the grass as they made a mess. Kenta's hands were groping her breasts and her belly as his tongue entered her mouth, tasting her and he felt her tongue dancing back against his.

"That's the first anyone's ever called me that.... A handsome baking God huh..." He rubbed her stomach. "I also think we may should set a limit. If you wanna continue teaching, can't have you get too big." He chuckled with a wobble of her gut. "How does 250 kilos sound?" Kenta asked with a twinkle in his knee as he fingered her belly button.

Taiga moaned as he probed her navel. It was shallower than it had been before her meal. The pressure in her turbulent gut was pressing it out, but it was still a ways away from becoming an outie.

“250 kilos,” Taiga repeated, almost in awe of the number. “You aim high, Kenta-kun. I can’t even imagine what it would be like to be so fat.”

Kenta smiled. "Some instances you need to aim high." He stood up and offered his hands to her. "So then, wanna head back to my place?" He asked, with a warm smile on his lips. "You could always move in with me~"

“Yes, let’s go. I’m starting to get a bit chilly,” Taiga said. Little goosebumps were breaking out across her arms, and her tattered dress was doing absolutely nothing to help her stay warm.

She walked back with Kenta to his car, imagining this stroll if she was a full 250 kilos. Her ass would probably be the size of the car seat she had rode in, and her stomach would be so huge she wouldn’t be able to see anything below her. Her breasts would be round and swollen, big as melons, and they would sit high and perky on top of that billowing belly. Maybe she wouldn’t even need a bra if her belly provided enough support. Her thighs would be so big and squishy that she would be unable to do anything but waddle.

“I think I would like to move in with you,” Taiga said as they walked. “As long as you don’t live like a foul bachelor.”

Kenta looked at her. "You think I live like a foul bachelor? Have you seen how clean my store front is?" He asked in deadpan as they got to the car, getting inside and starting up the engines. HE shivered. "Brr... I think we should shower at my place too... we could use it." He said as he began to drive out of the parking lot and back onto the freeway.

And he too imagined Taiga at 250 kilos... and pregnant with children. So many babies... He would be a good father. He smiled warmly at the thought as he rested one hand on her big middle and kneaded it. "Feel better after dinner and stuff?"

“I was mostly joking,” Taiga replied. “I know you run a tight ship.”

She settled into her seat and reclined. It was a familiar position. It was becoming a routine for Taiga to climb into Kenta’s car feeling like a bloated whale. She placed her hands on her belly to steady the wobbling mass as Kenta drove.

“I do feel better, by the way,” Taiga said as the car headed to the bakery. “Nothing like a marriage proposal and a big ring to turn the night around, huh?”

"Totally." Kenta replied as they drove. "I'm a... bit spent after the dinner and the ring so... if it isn't any trouble could you maybe have your family help with the move in...?" He asked, blushing. He felt bad asking her this but he is strained on expenses after the luxurious dinner and the ring she got. "I know, I'm not a good fiance to turn to his partner for money but... well... I don't make a lot as a baker so???"

“Are you kidding? The moment I tell my grandpa I’m getting married, he’ll insist on paying for everything,” Taiga said confidently. “I know you spent a lot of money tonight, and I appreciate it. You make me feel so special, Kenta-kun.”

“I want to thank you properly when you get back to your place,” Taiga added in a low, sultry voice. She ran her hand over her breast and settled it upon her thigh, tantalizingly close to her most personal spot.

Kenta licked his lips, the relief of not having to pay for moving well out of the way as they made it back to his house/store before long. He got out, opened her door and led her up the stairs to the flat above the bakery. The moment he closed the door behind him with a click...

He was on her, hugging her, feeling her fat ass and kissing her neck as Kenta growled lustfully. "Hmmmnn...let's make love...while we clean up..." He was beginning to take the top half of her ruined dress off.

Taiga let him remove the torn dress from around her arms, kissing him back as they stumbled together further into his flat.

“Yes, I don’t want to wait another moment, anngh,” she moaned into his ear, gasping as his strong hands sunk into her doughy butt.

Kenta groaned as they tumbled through his nicely made flat, winding up in the bathroom as they kissed and felt each other, him fumbling to turn on the lights. He felt his shirt being ripped off of him, tie and all as he sat on the toilet, removing his shoes and socks as he saw her go to work on her shoes and remaining dress-tatters..

Taiga stepped out of her shoes and stood naked except for her panties. Her breasts, plump and shapely but not yet large, hung free. Her nipples were stiffened , and she groped one breast while bending over to assist Kenta with removing his pants. She wanted to see what he had under there, wanted to look at the eager little Kenta-chan that had pulsed and throbbed against her butt that day she sampled the turnovers.

And when Kenta got to his underwear, there it was...freed by his pants. A massive bulging tent. Kenta removed it to the side, breathing hard and it came to life.

All fifteen hard, muscular, pulsing inches of it. Kenta seethed as it twitched and came to a head. Seeing her reaction made him grin ear to ear.

"What's wrong Taiga-chan? Surely you haven't seen a cock before right?" He asked, standing up as his raging monster poked against her underbelly.

“This…this isn’t a dick, it’s a monster!” Taiga cried, curiosity driving her to take the hot, throbbing rod in her hands and feel all along its twitching shaft. How wrong she had been to call it Kenta-chan!

She heard Kenta react favorably so she started to stroke harder, faster. She moved her tightly clenched fingers all along its length, while her other hand reached down to feel his balls. She was pleased to see they were as big, throbbing, and eager as his massive cock.

Kenta laughed and then moaned as he leaned back, letting Taiga work her fingers all over his shaft. And then he seethed through his teeth when her hands began to feel up his sack. "Mmmmnnn...I'm glad to impress Taiga-chan... You made my underwear quite messy back in our second taste test, remember? When you made me cum inside my pants?" He had a hand run through her brown hair lovingly as he breathed, letting her play with his cock.

“I do remember,” Taiga replied, stroking away at his long, thick cock. “I’ll make up for it by letting you fill my belly this time.”

Taiga opened her pink lips wide and took him into her mouth, lips closing again with a wet smack as she wrapped around his cock. She started by sucking on the head, feeling his warmth on her tongue and smelling his hot manly musk in her nose. She played with the tip of his cock, licking with it her tongue and savoring it like it was another of his thick, creamy éclairs.

Kenta shivered and moaned as he closed his eyes, his hands petting her hair as he felt her suck and devour his meat. "Nnnnnggghnnn... Gaaaaaaaoooo~" He mewed/roared as he squirmed on the toilet seat, feeling her tongue play on his undercock was so...goooood…

Taiga was thrilled to her lion roar in response to her enthusiastic caressing of his cock with her playful tongue. Encouraged, she began to swallow him, taking his enormous length down into her throat. It was hard at first, but Taiga imagined his rod as a big, creamy éclair being stuffed into her belly. She needed to be a good girl and suck hard or she wouldn’t get her creamy treat. Taiga moaned around his thickness and began to suck him, hoping to hear him moan and see him writhe in pleasure.

And writhe in pleasure Kenta did. His legs shuffling as he gripped the counter to the side as he panted. "Oh god...you're really a greedy little tiger aren't you...lounging around after a meal...bathing and exposing your belly...you lewd...lewd...beast!" He whimpered as he began to buck against her face. "Oh fuck...At this rate...Taiga-chan...I'll cum...!"

Tagia narrowed her eyes mischievously and sucked harder, pulling more of him into her throat. She was becoming better by the second, and she very much wanted to feel Kenta’s seed splash into her mouth and fill her belly. She wanted to become full with his cum, wanted to grow larger for him.

Kenta let out a guttural moan as he bucked and seethed. "Taiga-chaaaan~! Oh fuuuuuuuck~!" He yelled out, thrusting into her face and his cock twitched and pulsated in her mouth...and like Mt. Fuji in ancient times, an eruption occurred. A pryoclastic flow of cocklava erupting like a faucet at full power as Kenta began to pour in the beginning of fifteen pounds worth of seed down her throat and into her already bloated belly.

Taiga gulped down the tsunami of cream, taking it all into her belly. She drank and drank, marveling in disbelief at just how much of his seed was spilling into her. Taiga’s hands went to her belly and she could feel it stretching under her fingers, spreading them apart as she grasped the bloating ball. Like a balloon being rapidly pumped full of air, Taiga grew. Kenta continued to pump away at her mouth as he ejaculated gallons of his hot, sticky cum into her mouth. What a lion her man was. It felt like he would cum for hours!

Kenta stood up, still pouring in his flow of semen began to slow off, panting and moaning as he felt it cease. "Fuck..." He panted as he slowly pulled his Oni-tier cock from her mouth. "Holy crap Taiga-chan...look at your belly..." He got onto his knees, hands on her taught drum. "You alright?" He asked in concern.

“Unnnngh,” Taiga groaned, pinned on her back under the swollen ball of her belly. It was an engorged, throbbing dome that stuck up from its owner a solid foot into the air. Rounder and larger than a basketball and threatening to become beachball-sized, it wobbled as Kenta probed its taut surface.

“Kenta-kun, you turned me into a cream puff…” Taiga murmured.

"All the better right?" Kenta smiled as he rubbed her stomach and he helped her to her feet, wobbling as he took her to the shower. "Let's bathe together... my great tigress..." He whispered into her ear as he nibbled on her earlobe and jiggled her big bulging gut. They got in, closed the glass door and started up the hot water and he pressed her against the wall as the water washed down on the two of them and he leaned in, kissing her neck and giving her love hickies.

The pressure on her belly was almost too much, but Taiga ignored it. She wanted his touch, and she loved the feeling of literal steamy intimacy as the hot water poured in around them. Taiga moaned appreciatively with every kiss, groping her breasts eagerly with both hands. The cum in her belly sloshed as Kenta pressed into her, reminding Taiga that she was full to bursting with the physical evidence of Kenta’s love.

Kenta growled like a lion as he gave her kisses and took out her wet panties. He took his shampoo and began to lather up her hair and then his head. "Let's wash up my love..." HE said softly as he began to bathe, but switched it around, allowing Taiga pressed against him, his hands going on her fat ass.

Taiga grabbed a bar of soap and scrubbed over her skin, paying extra attention to her hard nipples and bulging belly. Her slippery skin slid easily against Kenta, reducing the pressure on her poor stomach. She stuck the soap between her legs, and then dropped the bar so she could massage between her thighs more directly.

Kenta sighed as he rubbed his head and then began to lather her's and wash her head. He took another bar of soap and began to wash him and her, his fat cock rubbing upright against her bulging belly and one hand still on her fat ass as he gave it a slap.

“Hard again already?” Taiga teased, reaching down to give his perky cock a quick squeeze. She was very curious about how the beast would feel inside of her, pressing into her with the full force of Kenta’s passion. Could she even handle it all?

She continued to rub her clit while thinking about, getting herself nice and wet for when it would be time to try and fit the massive rod into her tight, untested opening.

Kenta let out an exhale that sounded like a whimpering grunt. "Yeah...but...c-can we do it on the bed perhaps? Or...or uhh...you wanna..." HE leaned down to her ear. "Do anal?" He whispered. "So I can fill you up from down here?" He slapped her jiggly butt for emphasis. Kenta squirmed as he felt her press against him.

“If you do that, I really will be a big fat cream puff,” Taiga said. “Since we’re in the shower, let me soap this big lion up and I’ll see if I can handle you, Kenta-kun.”

Taiga picked up her bar of soap and began to rub it along his erect length, lubing up his twitching cock for the next event. Her heart was pounding as she did so, nervous and excited to feel her lover inside of her body in an even more intimate way.

“Alright, be gentle,” Taiga said after soaping him. She stood up straight, and spread her fat cheeks wide, inviting him inside.

Kenta sighed in pleasure as he felt her soap up his shaft, breathing in and out as he felt her clean him. Then he saw her turned around, pressed against the wall. "This will hurt at first due to the tightness...but we'll adapt no?" He smirked, holding his lubbed up demon as he approached her, a hand on her fat jiggly butt and guided his head to the pucker.

"Here we go..." Kenta whispered as his hands went on her widened hips as he began to push in slightly, one inch of him inside her. Kenta grunted and grit his teeth, grunting in pleasure and pain. "Ahhh fuck sogood..." He wheezed out as he slowly pushed in more of himself into her.

Taiga felt him enter her tight ass and cried out. It hurt, more than she thought it would, but thanks to the soapy lube he was sliding in with little friction, and once her body had adapted to the presence of his girth inside of her, she began to enjoy herself. Taiga put her hands against the wall, and bucked her hips, wincing and lolling out her tongue as Kenta pushed more of his massive length into her body. Her overstuffed stomach bulged out a little as he filled her up from below with his mighty dick.

“Anngh, oh yeah, just like that,” she encouraged him.

Kenta heard her cries and then her moans of encouragement as he pushed in more and more. "There we go...more...more of my beast...in you!" He pushed in, now seven inches of himself inside her rectum and threatening to go into her lower intestines. "Here comes more of my Taiga-chaaaan~" He then went down on her shoulder and neck, biting like how a lion would when mating and his hands went to her breasts and squeezed as Kenta growled, now ten inches of him inside her!

“Nnnnngh, Kenta-kun, you animal,” she cried, thrilled by the feeling of his teeth on her neck and his hands on her breasts. She slipped one of her hands off the wall and sunk in between her thighs. On the way down, she put that hand on her belly and felt the pumping of his dick inside of her. Her stomach visibly bulged with every thrust.

“Uuuuungh, more, more,” Taiga begged, daring him on to push every last inch of him inside of her. “Bury it in me!”

Kenta felt an animalistic urge rise within him and Kenta's hands went down and grabbed her thighs and in a fit of strength lifted her by her thighs, and all fifteen inches of him inside her butthole, drawing blood as he roared with a loud and lustful "Gaaaaaaooooo!" And began to fuck her while he held up nearly 75 kilos(165 pounds) of Taiga. He grunted and arche this back as he fucked her rump, resting against the showe for support as he supported her by his adrenaline strengthened arms and his booty blasting cock.

He wants her bigger with his seed. Kenta wants her fatter with his cum, his food, and his child.

Taiga felt herself lift off from the ground at the same time as the entirety of Kenta’s beast slid into her. Taiga cried out loudly and regretted her earlier bravado. She was so full, so incredibly packed.

“Kenta-kun, you’re…you’re incredible,” she breathed, scarcely believing he was capable of supporting her. He pumped away at her tight ass, making her cheeks jiggle. Her belly, tight as it was, was also bouncing from his powerful thrusting. Her breasts bounced rapidly, making wet slapping sounds as they bobbed up and down, colliding with her belly. Taiga played with her nipples and stared down at the bulge in her gut where Kenta’s monster was plowing into her.

“It’s too much, too much,” Taiga was moaning before long, alarmed at the fullness in her bowels. He was about to blow a load into her so big that Taiga didn’t know how she could hold it.

And Kenta groaned and growled as he squeezed her fat thighs and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Taigaaaaaaaaaaooooooo!" He roared as his cock twitched and pulsated. "Bigger! Bigger! Fatter! Faaaattteeerr!" Kenta howled as his cock erupted and hot white goop began to surge up her ass and into her belly. It began to bulge... And grow!! He bit down into her shoulder. Eyes closed he moaned as he unleashed another fifteen pounds of baby batter into her stomach like a hose at full blast.

“Yes, yeees, blow me up!” Taiga shouted, feeding off his energy. She desired the surging growth of her belly now almost as much as he did.

“Oh my god, aaaaanggh!” she cried as her stomach began to blow up again, inflating rapidly as cum burst into her, streaming into her gut. Flesh creaked and groaned as Taiga swelled, blimping up bigger and bigger with every pulse of his cum. There was no stopping her. The sides of her belly pressed into the glass door and wall of the shower as she grew. Her gut was a peach mountain of churning cum and food, bigger than Taiga ever thought possible.

Kenta still had his teeth in her shoulder as he painted and breathed. "More... More... More..." He panted with each thrust into her fat jiggly rump, pouring in the last of his great and mighty load into her stomach as he felt his adrenaline fade, setting her on the floor and he and her fell back against the wall, his hands on top of her near-pregnant-near-birthing belly. "Oh fuck... Taiga-chan... I turned you... Into a size queen." Thirty pounds of semen and seven pounds of food...

"A-are you okay?" He asked, rubbing her stuffed and taut middle.

“Y-yeah, mostly,” Taiga panted, relaxing back against Kenta’s bare chest. Her belly was huge in her lap, swelling out to her knees and throbbing with pressure. She felt like a bomb about to go off, but somehow she wanted more. The cum was filling her insides up to the bursting point, but there was still one more place to fill. Taiga reached under her overstuffed gut and flicked her clit playfully. She still had her womb.

“Do you want me to get even bigger, Kenta-kun?” she asked, reaching up to caress his cheek. “I might pop, but I’ll try for you.”

Kenta landed as he rubbed her massive drum and smiled down at her. "Hmmmm... Wanna make a litter of kittens? Create our own pride?" He asked as he rubbed her stomach and fingered her belly button. "Wanna start our family? With me filling your womb until you nearly burst?" Kenta panted as he kissed her on the lips and had one hand grope and play with her breast.

"I wanna make you big. Fat. Obese. Pregnant. Fertile. Let's make your grandfather happy with plenty of grandchildren." He whispered into her ear. "Plenty of strong Lions and Tigers... Miss Yamamoto Taiga." Kenta nibbled on her ear and wobbled her giant gut.

“Yamamoto…Taiga,” she repeated in a dreamy voice. She held her belly in her hands and sighed. “Let’s do it. Fill me with your children, Kenta-kun, I want to be a mother! Don’t stop until my womb is absolutely full!”

Kenta stopped the water as he looked at Taiga lovingly as he then, with a burst of strength, carried her bridal style out of the shower and into the bedroom. The two were wet and nude and he set her on the bed as he looked at her, breathing and stretching his arms.

"Let's do it... Let's consummate our love..." Kenta breathed as he climbed on the bed on all fours, prowling towards her. "Top? Or bottom?"

Taiga laid on her back and looked up at him, or rather she looked at her bulging belly and the little bit of Kenta she could see over it. “Would you please be on top, my love? I’m so full, I don’t think I can do anything but lay here.”

Kenta crawled towards her and looked down on her, rubbing her massive stomach. "Alright..." He stood up, hand on his wet and erect member as he saw her lips. "I'm a virgin... Are you too Taiga-chan?" He asked as his head kissed her lower lips. "Are you ready to be my first?" Kenta smiled warmly at her, breathing hard as he was about to give her his babies and be ten months away from being a father. And a husband to this beautiful chubby tiger of a woman.

“I am, Kenta-kun. I’ve never been with anyone but you. I’m so happy that you can be my first,” Taiga replied. She lifted up the bottom of her colossal gut so he could more easily insert himself into her waiting sex.

“Please be gentle,” she said.

Kenta nodded. "Right." He took her hand and interlocked it with her hand as he took his cock and slowly began to enter her. "Mmmmmhnnnnn...." It wasn't hard or painful like anal, but it was still tight and hot. "Aaaaaahhhhhnn.... Taiga-chan... We're one... I'm finally in your pussy..." He hissed as he had another hand groping her belly. "I'm inside you..." He then began to press all of him inside her at a slow pace, Kenta gritting his teeth. "Nnhhggggrrraaaaaaoo!" He arched his back as he began to fuck and pound her pussy.

“Aaaanhh, I can feel it, you’re so big, you’re going to fill me up so big!” Taiga moaned. “We’re together, finally joining together…”

Taiga was on fire. She writhed beneath Kenta like a snake, wiggling her hips as he slowly pushed more and more of his beastly cock into her. She hadn’t yet had a real orgasm, but now thanks to Kenta’s thrusting into her eager and waiting pussy she was finally reaching her long awaited climax. Taiga gripped the sheets and put her ankles up around his back, pulling him closer to her and encouraging him to bury more of himself into her.

Kenta felt her legs wrap around his waist as he leaned forward and began to kiss and french the girl with passion and love, his hand still holding hers and the other groping and jiggling her massive drum of a gut as he pumped harder and harder into her vagina. "I'm gonna fill you up... like the gum did to Violet...like how I did before...but this time... I will fill you...with so many babies...I want to have more than two children Taiga-chan... I want to make a whole pride of kittens...of children...a great big happy famiyl with me as your house-husband and you as the big fat sexy sensei who would threaaaaa-ohhh...would smother bad students...under your ass...which will be the size...of China!" Kenta kissed and frenched with her deeper, his power and pace increasing. "Oh god...I'm gonna cum! Let's cum together! Taiga-chan!"

“Oh, Kenta-kun, yes, yes, just like that, give me more,” she cried out between kisses. His cock pumping in and out of her was too much. Her belly was wobbling and jiggling like a giant mound of jello, jostling the contents and making her swell slightly larger as Kenta pounded her.

“Make me bigger, give me lots of your babies!” she begged. “I want to be your big pregnant tiger!”

She was so close, so close. Her hips bucked and thrashed along with Kenta’s furious pace. “Unnnhh…yeah, yeah, more, more!”

Kenta closed his eyes and leaned in deeper, hearing her words. HEr belly sloshing and wobbling, her vice grip on his waist as he pounded and kissed her womb with his cock. "Yes...yes...yeeeees!" He cooed as he was muffled by his kisses in her mouth. "Taiga-chaaaaan~! I'm gonna cuuuum~!" Kenta moaned as he yelled into her mouth, his cock twitching and pulsating...

And erupted once more, fifteen pounds of cock lava pouring into her womb and overlfowing it as his massive cock blocked any escape. So there fore... Only her womb, as the semen began to find her eggs... and merge with them asap. And the lion could feel it. The tiger's lower belly was getting bigger with his thick baby batter.

Taiga couldn’t see the lower curve of her belly puffing up with his cum, but she could certainly feel it. The gushing of his seed into her womb came just as her own intense orgasm hit her and she screamed, crying out, “Aaaannnh! Yeeees, yeeee~ees!”

Taiga’s tongue darted out of her mouth and she collapsed back into the sheets as her belly swelled up, growing rounder and fuller. Her stomach was pushed outwards by the incoming cream like an éclair being stuffed by a mad baker. She was looking more and more like a giant belly with a woman attached. Her stomach was beyond anything Taiga had ever seen. She looked so pregnant and full that it wouldn’t surprise her if Kenta himself could fit inside the overblown, stuffed to bursting gut.

She knew in the back of her mind that she would soon be pregnant. Her lion’s cum would seep into her body and find her eggs, leaving her with who knows how many children.

“Kenta-kun,” she whimpered. “We did it. Our family is going to grow.”

Kenta moaned and cried out with her as he held onto her, rolling on the side and still inside her. He brushed aside some of her brown hair and smiled at her. "Taiga-chan...yeah...we did it. We're going to have a pride...and you will be the fattest woman in Fuyuki." He leaned in, kissing her on the lips. "We are going to have...so many babies... I love you....Yamamoto Taiga-chan..." He sighed, feeling nad molesting her large fat, and soon to be pregnant body.

“I love you, Yamamoto Kenta-kun,” she echoed, stroking his cheek and smiling warmly. Her belly was warm and full, tight as a balloon and bigger than any pregnant woman. Kenta had filled her top to bottom stuffed every inch of her, just as her heart was filled with his love.

Her eyelids were becoming heavy as she looked at her fiancée and ran her fingers over his handsome features. “I think I’m about to pass out,” she yawned.

"Me too..." Kenta muttered with a sigh as he yawned, stroking her belly as he pulled the covers, the two of them still interlocked in bliss as they drifted off to sleep…


	8. Chapter 8

And the next month went by like clockwork. Gone was September, and now they were at the end of October. Specifically on the 31st.

Halloween.

Kenta strolled through the hallways with an air to him none could describe as confidence and assurance as he reached a certain classroom and waited outside. Because he knows that inside that classroom was his fiance. One who accepted being called Tiger. And especially as of late, fat and pregnant with little tigers. He recalled she claimed they were lion cubs instead. He waited until the school bell rang and the teenagers began to file on out of the classroom, all muttering what in the heck Taiga was wearing on this day.

Kenta smirked and stepped inside the classroom, hands carrying a tray of cupcakes laced with a fattening protein agent inside. "Yo, Jungle Queen~"

Taiga was waiting inside, wearing an outrageous costume made scandalous by her fat, curvy body. Since that night Kenta had proposed to her and impregnated her with his children, Taiga had swelled out even more, growing corpulent and round. She was undeniably fat now, so large that the chubby Taiga from their date night would seem thin by comparison.

Her belly had grown wide and heavy, sticking out like an inflated blimp even when empty. It sat against her thighs and wobbled whenever she moved. Her navel had grown very deep, enough so that Kenta could sink his finger in up to the second knuckle. Her stomach was not yet spherical, but it was only a matter of time before her growing womb forced her belly to adopt a pregnant shape.

Her breasts had finally done some growing, swelling up into fat melons that rested atop her pudgy belly. They were perky despite their plumpness, and very soft to the touch. Kenta knew from shopping with his lovely fiancée that she now wore an E-cup bra, a fact that excited him greatly.

What was even more exciting was the way her ass had swelled out, truly ballooning in size. The fattening treats that Kenta fed her regularly straight from his bakery had turned Taiga into a bottom heavy beauty with an ass the size of a loveseat. Her enormous cheeks were big as watermelons, full and juicy and perpetually jiggling. It was the kind of ass that might kill a man if Taiga were to ever drop it carelessly onto someone’s head.

Whenever they drove in his car, Taiga’s ass spilled over the seat, squishing into the center console and bulging into the passenger side door. She still fit, but for how much longer? Her body was growing wider by the day chiefly because of that amazing ass.

Taiga’s hips were also getting wider, keeping pace with her butt. Her pear shaped figure was becoming outrageous, so wide that the heavy teacher looked to be heading for a future where she was wider than she was tall. Taiga’s thighs rubbed together now all of the time, forcing the nearly 300 pound fatty to waddle everywhere she went. The fat on her legs descended all the way down to her calves, tapering the lower on her leg it went.

Today, all of this fat and flab was stuffed into a tight, almost salacious black leotard that showed off every last curve of Taiga’s big, fat body. Her thighs were jammed into a pair of tights that matched the color of her overly tight one piece. An orange, tiger-striped tail poked out just above her enormous round ass, and a pair of matching cat ears sat in the middle of her brown hair.

Taiga was bent over when Kenta entered the room, searching for something in her desk drawer. Her colossal backside swayed this way and that as she hunted around. At the sound of his voice, she visibly jumped and spun around, every part of her flabby body jiggling as did so. She scowled at him, plump cheeks reddening with embarrassment. Her scrunched up, angry expression only enhanced the cuteness of her double chin and round cheeks. Her eyes were yellow with slit pupils, just like a predatory cat. A tiger.

“Don’t you know that it’s not smart to sneak up on a tiger, gaaooo!” she roared, playfully swatting her “paw” in his direction.

Kenta grinned from ear to ear, licking his lips at the sight of Taiga's bloated figure. It has evolved in the last several months, becoming a perfect pear with good size breasts... and her cute soft face. That belly of her's with their little one(proved thanks to getting past morning sickness sometime last week) along with an ass for days made sex and their lewd sessions all the more better. He approached her, offering the cupcakes.

"I meant no offense Toraojou-sama." Kenta played along. "Just offered a tribute. It would do our peaceful village no good if you gobbled up our livestock. I hope these fine confections." He held up a cupcake and gave it to her, the cupcake was pumpkin spice flavored with vanilla icing and sprinkles. He had his hand holding another bag too. "Would appease you on this merry night of tricks. How did the humans in your captivity fare today?" He got up to her, his slim stomach meeting her flabby middle and placed the cupcake to her mouth. In the other bag was his...other costume, one which he will employ when Taiga is stuffing her face on the treats. One that fits him well.

He took a deep breath. "God you're so fucking hot." Kenta mouthed, not wanting to break the playful roleplaying mood.

Taiga accepted the cupcake by taking a great big bite. She smacked her lips clean of frosting and chewed, her satisfaction emerging as a contented, “Mmmmmm.”

“I let the children go today,” she answered his question. “They were scrawny, and I wanted a better, fattier tribute.”

Taiga took another bite of cupcake and grinned. “I find this offering much more satisfying.”

"I'm glad to hear it... I'm grateful." Kenta mentioned as he rubbed her belly and groped her. "Then by all means...enjoy this tribute... I also offer myself as tribute as well... but give me time and you shall we, my village, have offered you." He placed the cupcakes on her desk and stepped back, letting her eat. "Surely you must be...hungry in more ways than one." Kenta winking as he reached into his bag. He saw Taiga turned around, wiggling her monstrous ass as he got what he brought.

Cat ears. A tail. And a lion's mane.

Fitting for the Lion Baker. The blond grinned.

Taiga turned around after stuffing her face with several more of the sugary cakes. Her mouth bulged with cupcake as she did so, and her eyes widened with surprise as she saw what Kenta had retrieved.

“Oh my, the King of the Jungle has arrived,” she purred.

Kenta smiled as the mane was around his neck, ears on his head, tail by his side and teeth bared in a grin as he pawed his hand. "Graaaaaaooooooo~. The King has been summoned through this human vessel~" Kenta grinned as he took a cupcake to her mouth and a hand to her full breast. "And the King...wants to feed you~"

Taiga opened her mouth wide and let Kenta push the cake into her mouth. She licked her lips after taking a large bite. Frosting was smeared over her chin, and she wiped it off with her fingers and then put her frosting-dabbed thumb to Kenta’s mouth.

“The Queen wants to do a little feeding herself,” she suggested, wiggling her thumb.

Kenta sat on her desk and patted his lap, smirking as his bulge was present in his jeans. "Come, sit on the King's ever expanding throne. And I will feed you these tributes and then...we will act like the animals that we are~" Kenta licked his lips and licked his lower teeth to see her sashay over to his lap.

Taiga swung her hips as she approached him, her massive thighs and curvaceous bottom wobbling with every sultry step. She bent over and pressed her cheeks into his lap, putting her enormous weight down upon him. Her lion was strong, and he could take it. Taiga wiggled around, using her fat ass to stimulate the lion in its denim den.

She kicked her feet and opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out in readiness to receive even more of his delicious cupcakes.

Kenta gave off an "oof" as he felt her sit on his lap. One hand went to feeling her thighs and ass as the other began to feed her cupcakes over and over. Kenta gave off a low purr as he nuzzled against the back of her head and kiss her neck. He let off low growls as he kissed and massaged her belly, as the thirteen cupcakes began to disappear into her gluttonous gut.

Taiga ate the cupcakes greedily and her belly stretched ever so slightly outward to accommodate them. Her fat gut was so big now that it took a truly massive feast to expand it into a tight, throbbing balloon. A feast, or a night of passion with her lion. He never failed to inflate her tummy into a massive aching sphere with his incredible loads.

Taiga was nearing the end of the cupcakes without feeling even a single twinge of fullness. She had come a long way since that afternoon with the turnovers. Her stomach had stretched along with her body, granting her an appetite to match her big cat appearance. Plus, she was now eating for two. Thirteen cupcakes loaded with frosting would not be enough to satisfy this beast. Her thoughts turned towards other means to fill her belly. If the cupcakes couldn’t do the trick, then Kenta would have to provide a batch of his best cream…

Kenta continued to purr and growl as he massaged and fondled her belly as he lightly nibbled her neck and shoulders as he groped her stomach, wobbling it. The fact they were doing this immediately after school hours... they may even get caught or something! He saw her finish and he looked into her eyes, licking his lips.

"Hmmmmn~?" He purred, licking her lips. Kenta's hands played with her breasts. "Graaaao~?" He mock roared, squirmed under her as his massive member was pressing hard against his jeans and her fat fleshy ass.

Taiga was torn between her desire to not embarrass herself in front of her students and her desire to take a ride on Kenta’s throbbing hot rod. She shifted in his lap slightly so she could kiss him, planting her soft pink lips onto his. She could feel that rod of his growing tighter and larger by the second, urged onward by her gyrating, wobbling ass. Taiga’s belly gurgled loudly as her cupcakes began to digest.

Well, as long as we’re quiet… Taiga thought as she slipped off of Kenta’s lap and bent over on all fours on the ground, presenting her big fat ass for Kenta to claim. “Gaaooo,” she purred, tiger tail bobbing over her cheeks as she shook her enormous ass. The fat bounced and jiggled inside of her tights like pudding.

"Graaaao~" KEnta growled back as he got on all fours, crawling towards her as he removed his belt buckle and took down his jeans at knee level as one hand began to knead and massage her fat fluffy rump, his digits sinking into her adipose flesh. HE slapped it, seeing it jiggle like the ocean as he scooted closer, his now released shaft pressing against her bottom as he shuffled her leotard a little, shuffling it to the side and seeing her pare pale caboose. "Raaaao~" He was over her, one hand on her belly to grope and fondle while the other guided his cock towards her pucker, going into her flesh and then meating the hole...and Kenta thrusted it in. "Gggnnnhaaao~" The lion growled as he began to thrust into Taiga.

“Gaaaaoooaanhh,” Taiga groaned, biting her lip afterwards to keep herself from growling and moaning more. Kenta’s girth slid into her ass with greater ease than the first time they made love this way, and Taiga’s body was ready and eager to accommodate her lion’s thick and powerful cock. Taiga wiggled her hips as Kenta began to thrust in and out of her tight hole. It felt so good to have him inside of her, filling her stomach with his twitching erection and soon his tidal wave of hot cum.

Kenta grunted and growled as his hands went forward to grope her E-cup breasts as he rested on top of her, fucking her animal style as he bit into her shoulder, his unlubed girth going in and out of Taiga's poor asshole as he purred and gave off guttural growls like an animal. The two of them have become animals here on Halloween, and Kenta loved it.

He could feel her tight hole clamping in and driving him mad, and Kenta could feel it twitching. He was going to cum any second now and the pitch of his growls increased.

Taiga was feeling sore and full before long, her poor ass practically begging for him to cum so it could be free of his giant, punishing cock. Taiga felt him pump faster, building close to his orgasm. She needed her arms on the ground to support herself, so she couldn’t pleasure her needy clit, but the sheer animal lust and passion of their sex and the feeling of his strong hands on her fat breasts was bringing Taiga right to the edge of coming.

“Annnhh, Gaaoooo…I’m going to cum…let’s cum together….graaaooo!” Taiga cried, failing to contain her bestial moaning.

"Yes! Take my beastly seeeeed~! Cumming...Grrrraaaaaaaaaaoo~!" Kenta yelled into her back as he closed his eyes and growled loudly, and gave one last pump and his cock twitched...and his stock was released, flowing down her intestines and into her stomach as not fifteen...but TWENTY pounds worth of semen began to accumulate in her belly. "Fuck...fuck...fuck...fuck..."

“Unnhhh, gaooo, I’m blowing up…” Taiga grunted, wincing slightly as her stomach began to rapidly inflate with the burst of his cum. She climaxed hard just after Kenta did, and the warming, spreading feeling of utter bliss helped take the edge off of the pressure of her poor stomach being pumped up like a parade float. Her gut expanded down, growing bigger and rounder with every twitch of Kenta’s spurting cock. Taiga felt the cool floor press into her stomach as the billowing belly squished downwards, becoming like a churning yoga ball stuffed into a black leotard.

Kenta grunted and still thrusted into her, feeling the adrenaline rush of the intimacy, the lewdness, and the fear of getting caught or walked in on giving him the biggest natural high he has felt in years. The blond teen continued to thrust and he felt his mighty flow of stock cease and he collapsed on top of her with a "Grraaaaaaooo...." He mewed as the two of them collapsed on the floor in sweat and juices.

Taiga flopped onto her back and marveled at her inflated gut, holding the tight orb in her hands and stroking it lovingly. Every time Kenta blew her up with his seed, it felt like she was getting a glimpse into her future. Before long her belly would be like this all the time, swollen with her growing baby and plumped up with even more pounds of fat.

“That was so bad. I can’t believe we did that,” Taiga said, giggling nervously.

"I know right?" Kenta said. "Roleplaying as a Tiger for Halloween, then I come strolling in as a lion and we fuck like animals on the floor. Thank goodness no one saw right?" He smirked, rubbing her massive middle. "Still...did you get the rush? Wasn't it amazing?" HE asked, sitting up and grabbing a box of kleenex he brought for this and began to clean up.

“It was,” Taiga agreed, propping herself up on her elbow and grinning at him. “My heart’s still pounding. I’ve never been so naughty before, but I kind of like it. Maybe after we get back from Okinawa I could show you the archery range. Once practice ends for the afternoon, it gets awfully empty and quiet over there…”

It was fake, but the tail above Taiga’s bulbous butt almost seemed to be twitching mischievously.

Kenta licked his lips. "Hmmm...the innocent Archer Priestess Miko gets pounced by an Oni perhaps?" He mused, scooting to her side as he cleaned up his groin and her rump, getting her leotard back into place as his other hand rubbed her cum and cupcake stuffed gut. "the Musk of an Oni is hard to resist after all~"

“Ooh, I like it,” Taiga purred. “You certainly have the size of an oni, Kenta-kun,” Taiga said, affectionately patting his flaccid groin.

“Ooof, I’m stuffed,” Taiga groaned as her gut churned loudly. “I’m going to need some help. Can you reach into my desk drawer and grab something for me? It’s the paper bag in the second drawer.”

"Righto." Kenta put his underwear and jeans on as he walked over to her desk, opening the drawer and getting the paper bag. "What's inside?" He asked, opening it to see the contents inside...

Taiga smirked as she saw Kenta peer into the bag. “Like them?” she asked. “I was thinking of doing a little workout later, and I needed some exercise clothes. Do you think they’re too small?”

The red bloomers and blue turtleneck sweater in the bag were absolutely too small for Taiga, but she hoped the old garments would have enough stretch in them for her to make a good show out of trying to pull them onto her outrageously fattened body.

Kenta lookd at the PE clothes then back to Taiga, and then grinned stupidly. "Back home? Or here at school still?" He asked with a smirk, exposing teeth as he walked over, offering a hand to his fiance.

“We probably shouldn’t play with fire twice in one day,” Taiga said, smiling back at him. “Let’s head back home, and maybe you can bake me a little encouraging treat to motivate this little fat cat to exercise.”

Kenta helped her to her feet as she wobbled. "Alrighty, let's head home then. You grab anything you need. I'll be right here." He even took off his jacket and offered it to her. "It's a bit cold." It was October, but tomorrow is November, and snow will be falling at the end of the enxt month. This is the changing of the guard. The changing of seasons.

Taiga accepted his jacket gratefully. Now that the heat of their passion was wearing off, Taiga did notice that the air was a bit nippy.

“Thanks, let me just collect my things,” Taiga said. She scurried, or rather waddled, off to pick up her belongings and strolled over to the teacher’s office to pick up some assignments that needed grading. She would probably forget all about them over their vacation, but maybe Taiga would be uncharacteristically productive for once. Choosing to bet on optimism, Taiga stuffed the assignments into a folder and returned to Kenta.

“All set!” she chirped. “Let’s get out of here.”

Kenta took her hand and smiled as the two walked off together out of the school building and out to the parking lot as the sky was orange due to the setting sun.


	9. Chapter 9

They eventually got to the car and he opened her door. "So, have people asked on your growing girth more? BEcause no one doubles their weight in a month and doesn't get asked questions. I'm wondering if Emiya and his buddies have asked. They have seemed polite when you invited me over to their dinner that one time. That Seiba girl can pack it in...well...not as much as you of course." Kenta nodded as he started up the car.

Taiga chuckled softly. Like usual, her expanded ass and girthy hips struggled to stay confined to her seat. Kenta’s hand had brushed against her hip as he worked the gearshift, which certainly reinforced his point. Taiga had become a curiously big lady in a short amount of time.

“Nope, no one can pack it away like I can,” Taiga said with a hearty smack to her oversized blimp of a belly. “I have been getting more concerned comments about my weight. Shirou and the others can hardly believe how big I’ve gotten, but I just tell them not to worry. I’m a big girl, I can take care of myself, and if I want to get really fat then that’s no one’s business but mine. And yours, love.”

Kenta nodded. "Alright then, that's good to hear. Besides, you still have your energy about you. You're still yourself. Just more lewder and bigger. And sexier." He had his hand rub her exposed and bare thigh.

"Also when we get back home... you're in for a surprise~" KEnta sang, pleased to see her eyes lit up. When she was at school he did quite the job giving the flat... a sweet renovation for the day.

“I can’t wait!” Taiga beamed, a wide smile upon her face. Her belly rumbled its approval as well, almost sensing that the surprise would contain many treats for the insatiable gut.

Before long the couple made it home, driving in the back of the bakery as they got out and inside. "Ladies first." Kenta stepped aside for the brunette. Besides... He loves the view of Taiga walking up the stairs. Always such a good view...

He had a hand spank her rump lightly as he giggled a little naughtily.

Taiga let out a playful yelp as she felt his hand make contact with her rippling ass. She began to puff with exertion as she climbed the stairs, and every part of her plump body jiggled and bounced with every step. She lumbered up the last step and took a moment to catch her breath, hands on her belly to control its wild bouncing. She let Kenta go on ahead of her while she paused to regain her composure.

And Kenta opened the door, and the living room... the floor was littered with candy of all shapes and sizes. The table had those special brownies that had cookie-dough mixed in along with orange frosting. Beyond that... four pumpkin pies were on the counter near the sink.

"Happy Halloween Taiga-chan." He said with a smile as he kissed the back of her head, and a squeeze of her wide and fat tucchas.

Taiga gasped, overwhelmed by the sight of Kenta’s tasty surprise. She turned around and flung her meaty arms around his neck and kissed him.

“Thank you so much, this is amazing!” she cried with delight. She got down on her hands and knees and began to scoop the scattered candies into her hands, giving in without delay to her gluttony.

Kenta chuckled as he saw her get to work on the various likes of candy on the floor. He had several plastic bags around the living room and kitchen. "Hope you'll have room for the pie and Crownies." He winked as he heard her stuff her face with scarfing noises. He went to the couch and began to shed off his clothes.

Taiga gorged on the candies, unwrapping and stuffing the tiny circles and bars of chocolate and sugar into her face as fast as her pudgy fingers could move. She was becoming like an animal again, this time motivated by an instinctual need to fill every last inch of her billowing belly with food. After many big handfuls, Taiga stumbled back to her feet, patted her gut, and burped loudly. She had been gobbling the candies so fast that she had swallowed a lot of air, and it was blowing out her stomach. She rubbed at the side of her belly where the inflated organ sat and whimpered.

“Kenta-kun, I need a -Urrp!- belly rub,” she groaned, waddling over to where her fiancé was hurriedly disrobing.

Kenta tossed out his jeans, seeing her waddle over to the couch and patted his lap. "Come here big kitty. I'll rub ya." He smiled, seeing her groan as she made the coach creak and lean over onto him, and his hands went to her big dome. "Stuffed from the cupcakes and cum I see~?" He asked, hands massaging her great and mighty stomach as he kissed the back of her head and breathed softly.

Taiga purred with gratitude as Kenta’s gentle hands began to massage the trapped air out of her poor stomach and further along into her gut.

“I just ate too fast,” Taiga explained. “I’m nowhere near done eating yet. I’m going to eat one of those pies next.”

"Saving some candy for later? Sounds good." Kenta began to play the light-bongos on her big dome. "Can't wait to see this get bigger...especially with our little one. Or ones." He kissed the back of her neck as he purred with her, sighing in contentment.

“You think there could be more than one baby?” Taiga asked, prodding the surface of her expanded middle. “I wouldn’t be surprised, the way you’re always pumping me full to bursting with that beast of yours.”

Taiga shuffled off of Kenta’s lap and stared over at the counter where the pies sat. She waddled to them, hunted around for a fork, and then brought one of the pies back, intending to sit on top of Kenta’s lap while she stuffed herself full of pumpkin goodness.

Kenta leaned back on the couch, seeing the leotard wearing teacher waddle off. "You never know. Could be twins. Triplets. Or those American stories of having like, eight kids. Heard there was a reality TV Show about it. Tako-mom I think her name was." The blond mused as he saw her big wide rump jiggle and sway with each step and then return with a pie and spoon.

Taiga sat her plump butt back onto Kenta’ s thighs and dug into the pie. The texture was perfect, creamy and smooth. The crust was flaky and not too dry. A perfect pie, as expected of her handsome fiancé.

“Thish ish sho gud!” Taiga exclaimed around a mouthful of pumpkin pie. She swallowed the bite and smiled. “I’m going to eat another one after this!”

Taiga ate more of the pie and then paused to let out a small burp once about a quarter of it was devoured. She patted her leotard-clad belly and sighed. “Well, if I am having multiples, they won’t have to worry about not getting enough nutrition, that’s for sure. I’m going to be eating enough to feed a dozen babies!”

Kenta's hands got to work as well, groping her breasts and stomach as he squirm under her in naught but his boxers, sighing as he leaned in, kissing the back of her head. Seeing her gluttony still going strong as he wobbled her big gut and her thighs. Kenta's hands were traveling all around her.

"Naturally. Heck, the idea of you being monstro-preggo in terms of size sounds very very nice. And we can have lots of babies, even after your first birth." Kenta mused. "Japan needs a population boost, the old people falling over like flies over the next twelve years." The blond smile as he was now focused on her big thighs.

"Hey Tai-chan. Mind if...well..." He whispered into her ear. "You sit your big bum on my face? And I can lick you out~?" Kenta cooed with a lick of her ear.

Taiga shivered from his touch. “Sure, I can do that for you, if you think you can handle all this,” she teased with a slap of her jutting hip. “Think about me being swollen and fat with your children, Kenta-kun.”

She set the pie briefly aside and got up from Kenta’s lap, waiting for him to get into place so she could take her new seat.

Kenta laid down on his back, sighing as her great wide hips above him. "Imagine you...growing and growing until your belly is as big as the moon~" He licked his lips, hands to the sides so he can massage her fat badonkadonk.

Taiga squatted above him, her position the perfect angle for maximizing the roundness and shapeliness of her big fat butt. She lowered her ass down onto him, her warm, already wet pussy drawing closer and closer to his face. Taiga gently settled her hips and butt onto him, straddling his chest with her thighs.

“Just let me know if you can’t breathe,” Taiga said before grabbing her pie tin and resuming her feast. “Let’s so how much closer to moon size this pie will make me.”

Kenta grunted and moaned under her, his hands going to her soft thighs as he began to knead and massage her plump thunderous logs and spanking her fat ass. "Doing okay." He said muffled under her, his nose nuzzled her snatch as he kissed her flesh and squirmed under her. His tent was rising under his boxers too when he heard her say 'moon size'.

Taiga moaned as Kenta began to gently tease her and massage her doughy ass and thighs. She kept eating, filling her stomach with bite after bite of pie, quivering with anticipation for the feeling of his tongue against her most sensitive areas. She looked down and saw that Kenta was becoming harder and harder under his boxers. Taiga reached down and fished the mighty cock out, slowly stroking it with one hand while she held her pie with the other. Unable to hold the fork anymore, Taiga opted to instead eat like the animal she was dressed as. She stuck her face into the pie and ate like a wild beast. She licked her lips and moaned.

Kenta could feel her grab his cock and Kenta let out a moan at her stroking him. The man had his nose move her strap aside and found her wet and moist temple, kissing her sex as his hands began to knead and slap her fat jiggly ass. "Nnnnmmmhh...Taiga-chan..." He said muffled under her as Kenta worshipped her fat and growing body. And he heard her pork and moan and grunt like an animal. The man was getting horny again, feeling her getting heavier and heavier on his face as his tongue found her pussy and her lips.

“Annnnhhh, just like that,” Taiga purred as Kenta gave her the feeling she desired. His tongue was stroking her in just the right place, hitting her clit and sending tingling shocks of pleasure coursing through her body. She moaned into her pie as she lowered her head to eat more, filling her stomach. She didn’t neglect Kenta’s cock, making sure to pump it with her tight hand to stimulate her love as he pleased her.

“Yeee~eees, right there, right there!”

Kenta began to buck his hips as he felt her jack him off and her squeals only spurred him on. His hands began to slap and massage her rump with one hand while the other began to rub her belly as he grunted and moaned under her. "Taiga...chan..." He muffled out under her as he squirmed, using his tongue to go in and out of her as the blond began to tongue-fuck her.

Kenta’s cock was twitching and pulsing in her hand, getting close to unleashing its torrent of cum. Taiga set the pie aside and began to lean forwards slowly, her expansive belly pressing into the flat stomach of her lover. She put her mouth onto Kenta’s dick and started to suck, ready and eager to take in all of everything he had to pump into her. Her groans of pleasure were muffled by his massive cock in her mouth, but she was sure Kenta could still hear how much she was enjoying his skilled tongue.

Kenta groaned and mewed out under her as he felt her suck his cock and bucked against her lips. "Mmmmnnnhh~! Taiga-chaaaaaaan~!" He mewed as his hands began to spank and slap her wobbling ass and his kissing and eater her out was going out of control with kisses, licks, and having his tongue worm it's way inside her to stimulate that delicious nub of hers.

Kenta closed his eyes and roared out under her as his cock twitched again...and unleashed it's twenty pound payload into her mouth and down her stomach as he deepthroated her mouth-pussy while they were 69ing.

Taiga felt him explode into her mouth, and that was all she needed to push over the edge and bring herself to a climax. She clenched her thighs and wiggled her ass as she felt the intense pleasure soak through her. The cum dumped into her throat and pooled into her stomach. Her stomach sprang outwards, blowing up into a massive churning dome that was pressing down against Kenta’s chest and stomach like a warm mountain of meat.

Taiga raised her mouth off of Kenta’s diminishing cock and belched. Her impulsiveness was costing her now. She had doubts if her poor swollen belly could handle anymore food now that two massive loads of cum were filling her up. Taiga rolled off of her fiancé and groaned, belly sloshing like the world’s largest water balloon.

“Ooh, too full. You’ll have to feed me the rest of that pie,” Taiga groaned.

Kenta panted as he stood up and sat by her side, panting too as his face was drenched in her juices. "We still have two pies left...wanna save'em tomorrow before we go to Okinawa?" He asked, turning towards her with a rub of her massive belly. "Jeez... I think ym cum loads are getting bigger by the month..." Kenta mused as he wobbled and sloshed her titanic tummy. He rested his head on her bosom and kissed her cleavage, wondering when in the heck will that leotard finally be ruined by her great expanse of Mt. Taiga.

He took some pie in his hands, scooping it and brought it to her lips. "Here ya go Tubby Taiga-chan~" He cooed. "Let's have you burst out of that leotard~".

“Yes, let’s save the other two for tomorrow,” Taiga agreed. She dutifully opened her mouth and accepted the bite Kenta was offering her. She chewed and swallowed and then looked down at her leotard. She had to give it to the elastic one piece, it was certainly well made. Taiga was a little shocked to see it had not burst off of her in the wake of her belly’s tremendous swelling. Probing around her great hill of fat, she found a point of weakness. The material was starting to fray on the bottom bulge of her stomach. Taiga smiled with satisfaction. She opened her mouth up again to receive another generous helping pie. She was rewarded with the sound of her leotard creaking and straining. It wouldn’t be much longer until her big bloated belly was hanging out in the open.

Kenta heard the creaking and straining as well and smiled. It is getting close... And he continued to feed her the remnants of the pie, seeing that belly filled with five pounds of candy, five combined pounds of cake and pie, and forty pounds of semen ready to rip her one piece a new one.

The blonde could even feel her sucking his fingers. "You lewd little kitten." He whispered, kissing her neck as he looked an-

*RIIIIIP*

*FWUMP*


	10. Chapter 10

The belly surged forward and flopped against Taiga’s thighs as the tight leotard met its dramatic end. Taiga groaned and belched as the sudden movement roughly jostled the contents of her engorged stomach.

“Heh…finally did it,” Taiga panted, feeling and looking like a beached whale. With the weight of everything in her belly, Taiga was now over 300 pounds, but her heavy packed gut felt to her like it was 300 pounds alone. Taiga awkwardly rose into a sitting position and cradled her bulging gut in her arms. She looked more like she was holding a flesh-colored yoga ball in her lap. The fake tiger ears sitting atop her head were tweaked, sliding halfway off her head. She reached up and pulled them off, turning the accessory over in her hands.

“Now that I’m about as stuffed as I can be, how about I try on my PE uniform?” Taiga suggested.

"You want to try to work out? With all of this?" Kenta asked as he rubbed her belly playfully. "Also, while you look great with the cat eyes and all, think you should take them off before they start hurting at all?" The blond asked with a sensual rub of her middle, and one hand groping her breast.

"I say you stretch first. Otherwise you might tear a muscle and that won't be good for our trip to Okinawa tomorrow..." Kenta mused with w drumming of her middle as he removed her cat ear accessories.

With great effort, Taiga got to her feet, panting and groaning with every movement. Lifting her giant inflated gut was no easy feat. She had been joking around about exercising before, but she began to wonder if putting a little muscle on her frame wouldn’t hurt. After all, she was only going to get bigger, and staying mobile as she ballooned up would become a challenge. In any case, that was an idea for another time. Tonight was about costumes and role play, not earnest fitness attempts.

“I’ll be right back,” Taiga said before she waddled to the bathroom and stood before the mirror. Carefully, she reached up and slipped the cat’s eye contacts from both eyes. Blinking, she looked at her reflection. She stood sideways and rubbed her protruding belly. She smiled at herself in the mirror, admiring the way her balloon belly looked. She looked like a mother, a great big tiger stuffed full of kittens.

“I’m so big,” she murmured. Sometimes it was hard to believe that the woman in the mirror was herself. She had changed so much in the last two months.

Taiga stripped whatever was left of her tight costume off of herself, including the bouncy tiger tail. Naked, she returned to the living room, one hand on her tumultuous belly and the other supporting her round melon-sized breasts. She winked at Kenta before beginning to stretch out her arms, raising them high so her breasts flopped down against her belly and the gravid dome stuck out huge and fat from her waist.

Kenta's eyes became as wide as plates before he grinned. "Huh. Never knew you were gonna work out naked. Weren't you gonna do that in bloomers like a schoolgirl~?" The blond asked as he leaned back, licking his lips as he saw her stretch and move, her breasts and belly wobbling and swaying with each motion.

“Of course, but I think I might need a good stretch just to warm up to squeeze into those bloomers,” Taiga explained. She continued to stretch her arms and legs. An attempt to touch her toes ended just as soon as it began, thanks to Taiga’s immensely bloated belly. It was like trying to stretch her arms over a yoga ball glued to her middle.

Kenta laughed as he saw her futilely try to stretch."Hard to stretch nowadays with that gut there. And it's only getting bigger with our kittens." He winked, hand on top of his flaccid wet member.

“No kidding,” Taiga panted. She put her hands on her hips and puffed with exertion. “I think that’s enough for now. Can you hand me my outfit, Kenta-kun? Let’s see if this momma tiger can still fit into a pair of bloomers.”

Kenta reached for the bag, grabbing her sweater and red bloomers and tossed it her way. "Here ya go. Ya look good huffing and puffing you know that?" He winked

Taiga held out the sweater and bloomers in front of her and considered them. It would be an extraordinarily tight fit, but the fun was in trying to squeeze them on, so it didn’t really matter if they fit or not. Taiga set the sweater on the couch behind her and sat down. Her belly was so big now that it perfectly covered her entire pubic mound when she sat. She no longer needed to wear underwear to preserve her modesty.

Taiga took the red bloomers in both hands and put one foot through, and then the other. So far, so good. She began to slowly slide them up. The stretchy bloomers passed over her plump calves without much difficulty, but then the round bulging adipose of her thighs entered the picture. The bloomers began to stretch out and creak as Taiga yanked them up her big fat thighs.

Huffing and puffing like a woman in labor, Taiga forced the super tiny shorts to go up and over her thighs, and then the even bigger hurdle of her girthy hips and bulbous ass stood in their way.

Taiga stood up from the couch and continued to fight with the red bloomers, turning around so that Kenta could enjoy the sight of her big butt wobbling madly as she pulled and bounced.

Kenta was stroking his hard on as he saw her change, putting on the bloomers with difficulty as he licked his lips. Hearing her struggle and huff and puff, her face a bit red. His hand reached forward, grabbing her fleshy fat ass as he saw her change. "Need any help Taiga-chan? Surely clothes can't defeat you right?" He asked with a smirk and a wink as he spanked her rump lightly.

“Of course…they won’t beat me!” Taiga puffed, sweat beading on her face as she fought valiantly. Her butt and hips were so vast, and the bloomers were so very tiny. “I can do it, Kenta-kun, you just enjoy the show.”

Taiga roared, gripping the bloomers in both hands and pulling with all her might. “Gaaaoooo!”

The sound of her bellowing mixed with the sound of tearing fabric as the bloomers shot up her backside, a tear opening in the seat. Taiga panted and wiped her forehead. They were on. The bloomers were little more than a thong on the big bottom heavy sensei, but they were on. Taiga wiggled her hips in triumph. “Hahaha! Did it!”

Kenta clapped his hands together as he saw her wiggle and cheer. "Attagirl." He smiled, handing her the jacket. "Now for this, Tai-chan." He winked, standing up and going to the topless girl and tickling her massive tummy by her belly button.

Taiga giggled as he tickled her affectionately. She raised the blue turtleneck above her head and pushed her head through. Despite a new double chin and pudgy cheeks, she had no trouble with that part. Her arms slid into the proper holes, her flab making it a very tight fit but a doable one. Her poor arms felt like they were sausages stuck in a very tight casing, but the sweater was holding together for now.

Taiga pulled the sweater down over her meaty breasts, and then down onto her expansive belly. The fat round E-cup tits filled more of the sweater than Taiga was expecting, and she was left with very little material with which to try and cover her enormous paunch. The tight blue top covered just a little bit of her belly on top, leaving the bulk of it to bulge bare and round.

“Still fits,” Taiga said, unable to keep a straight face. She looked down at her ridiculous get up and laughed.

Kenta walked around her, embracing her as she was now in her bloomers as he kissed her head. "Lovely~" He spanked her bottom. "now, let's see what the Tiger of Fuyuki once did before~" Kenta cooed as he rubbed her stomach and kissed her cheek before walking back to the coach, his hard on back in full force as he stroked it and sighed in contentment.

"I still find you sexy than hilarious." He smiled cheekily. "What would your younger self say to you now I wonder?"

Taiga chuckled. “I have no idea. She’d probably yell at me for becoming such a fat slacker, but then she’d also be jealous of the sexy man I’m going to be marrying.”

Taiga got down slowly onto her back, big bare belly rising into the air. “Let’s see if I can still exercise like my younger self. How about a few sit-ups?”

Taiga put her hands behind her head. “Can you hold my feet please?”

Kenta stood up, walking over and getting on his knees, holding her feet. "On you big girl." He said back, waiting on her to try(and fail) to do sit ups.

Taiga took a deep breath and flexed her doughy abdomen, trying with all of her might to raise her back and head up. The big inflated ball of pie and cum just would not bend however, and after a few earnest attempts, Taiga fell back, panting and defeated.

“Unnngh, too fat,” Taiga whimpered, red cheeks puffing with every breath. “I’m never going to pass PE now.”

"Come on now Taiga-chan, you still can do push ups or jumping jacks right~?" Kenta asked as he rubbed and wobbled her sloshy stuffed drum of a gut.

Worth a shot,” she said, extending a hand so Kenta could help her up. Her endurance was fading fast. The poor bloated woman just couldn’t possibly exert this much with such a tight packed belly.

Once on her feet, Taiga reached behind her fat cheeks and tried to pull her bloomers out a bit. She was suffering from a terrible wedgie thanks to the tiny shorts.

“Ok, here we go!” Taiga said, preparing for her jumping jacks. She spread her legs and tried to jump, but there was just too much Taiga to lift. She clapped her hands above her head and did not gain an inch of upward movement. Her breasts wobbled violently in her sweater, and her huge belly jostled and shook, the fat rippling all over its massive circumference. Her billowing thighs jiggled and her flabby arms joined in, turning Taiga’s whole body into a quivering sea of rippling fat.

“M-maybe that won’t work. I’m -Uuuuurp!- too heavy,” Taiga burped. Her shaken belly was creating more gas in her stomach, puffing the big dome out another inch.

Kenta laughed as he hugged her, rubbing her and groping her. "Hehe, that's fine. Maybe a lewd dance while we...head to the bedroom? See about giving you more kittens~?" He asked, rubbing her massive gut as he pressed his member from behind, meeting her rump as he had his hands moved up, wobbling her massive bosom as Kenta began to lightly hump her.

She could feel his giant hardon pressing into her fat backside. Her lover was insatiable, a true beast. But she wasn’t one to talk. Taiga herself was just as eager for another chance at cumming as her lion seemed to be.

“Mmm, I can dance for you, but if you dare laugh at me I’ll sit on you,” Taiga warned. She backed her ass harder into Kenta’s growing rod, gyrating her big bubble butt up and down against his crotch. She put her hands up and stroked his neck, running her fingers along his chin and across his collarbone. She wiggled her hips, making her fat rump sway back and forth.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Kenta joked as his hands were on her stomach and breasts as he swayed with her, breathing as he kissed the back of her head and neck as he felt her touch him and gyrate against him as his hands began to molest her big breasts.

Taiga moaned as he fondled her breasts, reaching under the tight sweater to firmly grasp and caress the squishy round orbs. Taiga began to move more enthusiastically, grinding her butt into him while running her hands over her stomach, pushing the bloated mound out and then sucking in as much as she could to create something like an inflated belly dance.

Kenta purred as he felt himself getting hard again, pressed against her big wide rump as he kissed her neck and sighed in pleasure as he rubbed her stomach. "Mmmmmnnh...damn Taiga-chan...I wanna say hi to our little one...wanna head to bed?" He asked with a growl. "I have all of my things packed, after I saw your pack your things yesterday...we can leave for the airport...tomorrow around noon...and we will be in Okinawa by sunset...Sound good?" He asked with a slap to her ass.

“Sounds wonderful,” she replied, leading him towards their bed, one waddling step at a time. Her big belly gurgled and growled with its load as she flexed her abdominal muscles and made her bloated gut bounce in sensual waves. She arrived at the bedroom and crawled into bed, lying on her back to let her big heaving belly stick up high into the air. She waited for Kenta to join her.

Kenta giggled pervertedly as he climbed into bed with her, prowling towards her as he laid down beside her, hand on her stomach as he leaned closer to her face and began to kiss her. "Mmmhnnnn..." He moaned as he pressed his body and his hard on against her belly. "My big kitty is so stuffed from today I bet.." Kenta breathed as his hand slinked around to grope her fat ass.

“You have no idea. I’m so stuffed I don’t even think I can take deep breaths,” Taiga said, patting her big balloon belly for emphasis. She made appreciative noises as Kenta poked and prodded her gut with his expanding cock. She kissed him back, keen to feel more of his lips on her own. When his hands reached under her bulk and squeezed her ass Taiga spread her legs and shifted towards him, inviting Kenta between her thighs.

“I just might have room for one more load though, if it’s in here,” she said, reaching around her wobbling belly to reach her moistening sex.

"And make more kittens? You shouldn't have." Kenta chucked with a wobbly of her sloshy gut as he shuffled into position, hands on her titanic tummy as he guided his member towards wanting lips, getting at the doors... And then pushing his way in. "Aaaaaannnd there we go." He moaned as he began to push in more and more of his fifteen inch length inside her cunt. "Ohhhhhh fuck yes...." Kenta mewled as he began to thrust and pound, hands on her stomach for support.

Taiga tossed her head back and sighed deeply, toes curling and hands gripping the bed sheets as her lover’s familiar length penetrated her and filled her.

“Annnh, yes, that feels so good,” Taiga moaned as Kenta began to thrust in and out of her. Kenta’s hands gripped her stomach tight and the added pressure made Taiga feel fuller and bigger, which only made her hornier. She now fully associated fullness and a giant gut with sexual pleasure.

“Nnnnnhhh, yes, make me bigger, give me more kittens,” she begged.

Kenta grunted and growled as he heard her moans for wanting more. To be bigger. The man reached for her hand, grabbing it to let her grab onto his as he tried, and failed to lean forward. Her belly was so big.

"Nbggggghhhhh... Oh god..." Kenta moaned as he continued to pound her. "Mmmmnn... Bigger... Bigger... Bigger...." He moaned to himself as he rubbed her stomach with his free hand and his pace and power seemed to increase. "Oh fuck yes... I'm gonna cum again soon... Are you ready to blow up like a balloon~?" The blond asked with a grin.

“Oh god, yes, give it to me, Kenta-kun. Fill me up!” Taiga cried, her tongue sticking out as Kenta fucked her harder and faster, bringing them both so very close to orgasm. Her belly bounced and wobbled and the fat on Taiga’s thighs, arms, and breasts rippled like waves upon the sea.

“Blow me up, I want to be bigger!”

"Taigaaaaaa-chaaaaan~" Kenta grunted as he gave a couple more thrusts and with a yell, gave one last pump into her oussy as his cock erupted in white goo, overflowing her womb and with no escape, her womb began to expand as Kenta yelled and still fucked her, cum gushing out like a house as twenty pounds of baby batter began to overflow the oven.

Taiga groaned and screamed Kenta’s name as she came, the feeling of Kenta’s cum exploding into her enough to make her climax hard. She watched through half-lidded eyes as her belly rose up, growing bigger by the second. Her skin stretched and almost seemed to creak as her gut filled with the unstoppable rush of cream.

“Unnnghh, so full,” she moaned. She could faintly feel excess cum flow out of her, forced out by the complete lack of space in Taiga’s overstuffed womb. “I’m a blimp. I’m the biggest woman in the world,” Taiga murmured, happily caressing her immense belly. Her stomach was unbelievable, a towering mountain of cum, food, and fat. Bigger than a yoga ball, her gut was large enough to fit the rest of Taiga’s flabby body inside of it.

Kenta sighed as he felt himself spent, still inside her as he slowly pulled himself off, seeing his juices begin to leak out of her pussy. He laid by her side. "Yeah...the biggest beautiful woman in the whole world..." He rubbed her stomach as he nuzzled up next to her, kissing her head. "Look at you...you're so fucking huge...how is it like...being a size queen?" He whispered into her ear as Kenta continued to love and fondle her.

“I feel…stuffed…” Taiga breathed, chest rising and falling with every gasp of air. “But I also feel so sexy. It’s weird. The bigger I get, the bigger I want to become. You’ve made me into such a pervert, Kenta-kun.”

She put her arm around him and held him close. She yawned deeply. “Oof, time to sleep off all this cream,” Taiga declared. “I hope I can even fit on the plane tomorrow.”

"You shrink every cum-flation. The semen is mostly empty calories." Kenta mused as he rubbed her gut as e hugged her, leg drapped over her's as he kissed her head. "Gonna be neat seeing sit on the plane~" He smiled and giggled with a pat of her tummy.

"Night Tai-chan."

“Night, Kenta-kun,” Taiga echoed, yawning again. She began to drift off to sleep with her fiancé close beside her, and her giant belly finally still and stable. Somewhere in that enormous mound was her baby, their little kitten. Taiga fell asleep with a smile on her face, dreaming about her growing family’s imminent vacation.


	11. Chapter 11

-the next day-

"Economic class, sections 21-25 you're up." Said the woman over the loudspeaker. Kenta looked at his boarding past and saw their seats. Row 22, seats A and B, with Taiga getting the window seat. Kenta looked down at his attire. Simple Hawaiian shirt with bright yellow flowers amongst the red, simple jeans and his shoes as he stood up. "That's us. Let's go." He turned towards his fiancé and offered her hand. Sure her belly shrunk(semen is empty calories after all) but she did put on a good three pounds from yesterday, and then there was finishing off the pies and eating up two bags worth of fast food(because airplane food can make a tummy sick).

All in all, a good slow progress. They do need to slow down a bit for Taiga's body to catch up.  
Taiga accepted Kenta’s hand and waddled forward by his side. Her belly preceded her by over a foot, bulging tightly with fat and the morning’s gorging. Compared to the titanic dome Taiga had grown the previous night, her stomach was far more modestly round.

Taiga used her free hand to pull her shirt lower on her belly. The white button-up shirt was straining to hold her gut in, diamonds of bare flesh visible between every tense button. An old blue shirt of hers that was now little better than a bra was underneath that. Her round melons bulged from the top of the tight top, revealing a deep, enticing valley of cleavage. Taiga’s flabby arms fought against the tight shirt sleeves, one wrong move or flex away from shredding the garment.

Her hips and butt were wrapped in a tight gray skirt that failed to completely cover each swollen, wobbling cheek. Taiga found herself pulling that down as well to keep her ass fat concealed. Despite her efforts, the bottom half of her ass was hanging out and the long socks she had worn today only helped draw the eye to her flabby butt.

Blues and grays were not her usual colors, but Taiga’s wardrobe was becoming limited as her body swelled faster than she could buy new clothes. Her suitcase was packed with her best outfits and two new sexy swimsuits, so this slightly ill-fitting getup was all she had to wear for the flight.

“Kinda feels like I’m mooning everybody,” Taiga muttered quietly as she reached back to tug on her tiny skirt.

"Not that I mind..." Kenta whispered into her ear as he handed the clerk their two boarding passes and got on board for the flight, Taiga warranting a lot of stares due to her figure and wobbling rump. His hand was on her ass, groping it and kneading it as they walked into the tunnel and into the airplane. "Well... This will be interesting." Kenta mused as they got onto the plane, the stewardesses eyes raising up at the sight of Taiga's waddling. Getting her down the aisle and to the back will be... Interesting.

The plane’s aisle was tight, with barely enough room for an average person to walk through, let alone someone of Taiga’s girth. Taiga stared ahead of her and gulped. She put one foot forwards and began to walk, her wide hips not so wide that they couldn’t clear the seats on either side of her. The trouble was the other passengers standing in the aisle, reaching up to put away their luggage into the overhead compartments. Taiga was forced to stop and contemplate how best to squeeze around the lady in front of her, whose own round behind was blocking the path.

“Excuse me, so sorry,” Taiga said as she turned sideways and sucked in her belly, and began to squish her bulk behind the woman. Her stomach pressed into the other passenger’s round bottom and Taiga realized with horror that she was becoming stuck. Her butt was jammed into the headrest of the thankfully empty seat behind her and her quivering gut was completely flush with the stranger’s backside. Taiga looked back at Kenta and shot him a silent plea for help.

“Sorry, I’m so sorry,” Taiga said again as she tried to free herself from the embarrassing predicament.

Taiga was bumping into people and Kenta had his phone out, recording her wobbling and waddling through aisle. He had a hand reach out, helping Taiga push out. "There we go... sorry bout that." He said as they continued down towards the back of the plane. "Sorry I had to get seats in the back... They were only ones open. Everyone is heading to Okinawa now that the cold spell is settling in..." He said as they got to their seats. "Okay... you have window. You first?" He asked, hand rubbing her big middle.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." He whispered into her ear.

Taiga gave his hand an appreciative squeeze as she stuffed her bulk into the window seat. Her ass fit snugly into the seat, so snugly in fact that Taiga could feel her hip fat pushing against the arm rest of Kenta’s seat. Now that she was safely seated, Taiga let out a little giggle and she turned to look at Kenta.

“Did you enjoy the show? I saw you with your phone, my naughty lion,” Taiga said to him quietly. “I hope you enjoyed it anyway, because it was kind of embarrassing.”

Taiga reached for her belt and had to really pull to get it to snap together around her ample middle.

"Just making some memories." Smiled Kenta as he saw down next to her, the fit was snug but he loved it. He reached over, helping her to put the seatbelt under her belly flab. He clicked his own and scooted right next to her, resting his head on her head as he interlocked his hand with hers. "This is going to be an awesome trip... and I think our next flight may be difficult if you gain a bit...we could always fly to Kyushu and then take the train up to Fuyuki instead of flying direct to Narita." The blond suggested with a rub and fondle of her great big belly as he leaned in with a kiss.

Taiga accepted his belly rub with gratitude, purring under her breath as his strong hands massaged her soft pudge. “Let’s worry about getting me home afterwards. For now I just want to think about the trip and all the delicious food I’m going to eat. Barbeque on the beach, letting all this hang out of my tiny swimsuit…”

Taiga puffed out her stomach as she trailed off, winking at Kenta, inviting him to join her in fantasizing about the hedonistic pleasure that was only a short plane ride away.

"Oh I can hardly wait...and our love sessions on the beach... maybe we can go somewhere private, reenact that one scene from that one movie of the couple in the ocean tide washing over them, with you, well, washing over me." Kenta chuckled as he kissed her head and rubbed her belly, then held her hand as the plane began to exit the tunnel and proceed down the runway. "I also..." He reached down between his legs, opening his backpack and bringing out a plastic bag filled to the brim with cold pizza. He ordered this morning en route to the airport, picked it up and bagged it. "Brought this, for your air snack." He took a slice for himself and munched. "One for me of course to hold me over...the rest all for you, kitten." Kenta patted her belly.

Taiga gave an excited squeal as Kenta passed her the pizza. She dug out a slice and took a bite, chewing happily.

“Aww, you’re so sweet,” she said, giving Kenta a kiss after swallowing her first bite. “You know just what makes me happy. A love session on the beach is absolutely in order for such a generous fiancé.”

Taiga kept eating as the plane gained speed and lifted up from the ground. She was almost oblivious to the miracle of flight happening around her as she chowed down on her greasy snack.

And the flight went without a hitch. In four hours the plane was beginning to descend as Kenta heard the ping pong sound. He stirred from his nap, looking over at his fiancé.

"Mmmmmmmm... We landed yet?" He asked as the plane began to touch down on the runway. Gone was the grey skies of Fuyuki... And the sunny skies of the pacific and Okinawa came to view.

Taiga was glued to the window, eyes wide and staring like a kid taking in the sight of their presents on Christmas morning.

“The water is so bright and blue!” Taiga exclaimed. The rotund sensei wiggled in her seat and stared as the island’s lushness grew closer and closer. The plane touched down with a mind jolt and shortly thereafter they were ready to depart the plane. Taiga stared up at the passengers disembarking and sighed.

“Gotta run the gauntlet again,” she grumbled.

Kenta placed a hand on her breast and groped. "Why did I have us in the back?" He smirked as he leaned in, kissing and groping her as he lifted the arm chair between them to get right on her, making love to her.

“Unnngh, you beast,” Taiga moaned into his ear, kissing him back and leaning in to his touch. Her blood was running with adrenaline as Kenta slid his hand underneath her shirt and gripped the bare, wobbling flesh of her plump melons. It was like the previous day in the classroom, but even more thrilling.

"I had a dream last night..." Kenta growled as he kissed and molested her in her seat. People looked at them and scoffed. "Of you walking down this aisle... Getting stuck... And I had to fuck you out over and over again as you kept..." He moaned as he rubbed and played with her belly button. "Getting fatter with my semen... Also... I wanna do blindfold with you sometime... So you can feel what it's like to be fucked by an animal in the dark." Kenta breathed heavily with a moan as his tongue entered her mouth.

“I wonder what could have caused a dream like that, Kenta-kun,” Taiga said playfully, remembering all too well how her belly had inflated and swelled with each load he had filled her with the previous night. “If you keep this up, maybe the dream will come true.”

Taiga ignored the looks and disapproving noises from the other passengers. If they didn’t like it, they should hurry up and clear the aisle already!

“A blindfold, you say,” Taiga mused before kissing Kenta back, reveling in their public debauchery. They weren’t doing anything beyond heavy petting but it felt as erotic and naughty as actually making love there in the seats. “I-Annnnh…I could maybe give it a try.”

"Shame we don't have a private jet otherwise I would have done it already~" Kenta cooed as he groped and played with her breast. "Say... How many weeks till you lactate anyway?" He asked as he kissed her neck and felt her hands on him.

"Then let's do it tonight then... After you are stuffed to the brim full of the all inclusive food they have to offer..." Kenta breathed as he nibbled on her earlobe a little, licking it a little. His hand began to fondle and play with her belly button. Her not getting an outie has been surprising. Then again, she may develop one when the baby inside her grows. Kenta purred when he felt a familiar hand on his bulge.

Taiga smiled at Kenta’s curiosity over her changing body. His hands groped over her belly button and breasts with the careful attention of a man looking for the most minute differences. His question about her lactation only confirmed the feeling.

“I don’t think I’ll be lactating anytime soon,” Taiga said. “I’ve read that my milk won’t come in until the end. Although…my breasts have been feeling a little tender. Who knows? Maybe I’ll start spurting in just a few more weeks.”

“Are you curious about my tummy too?” Taiga went on, casually rubbing the spot on Kenta’s pants where the fabric bulged and twitched. “You just can’t wait for my body to look completely like a pregnant mama’s, huh? Maybe my belly button will pop after a couple more heavy stuffings.”

Kenta purred as he felt her grope him as he kissed her neck. "Maybe... I hear you lactate a lot post birth... Let's keep the milk flowing... Maybe I can even use your milk for a special milkshake~" he whispered in her ear as hand began to wobble and jostle her belly.

"I cant wait..." Kenta moaned as he kissed her mouth. "For this belly to be so big it smothers my face when you straddle me... When you lie on top of your gut and are helpless like a tortoise on its back..." He gave her underbelly a squeeze as it was trying to squeeze into her tight skirt as he felt his own bulge getting tighter and painful.

"I can't wait ka we you bump into things with those hippo hips..." He patted said hips. "Make things fall over with your awesome gut... And make people gawk at your rocking milk tanks." He grabbed her breasts and began to kiss her cleavage. "Fuck I'm horny now..."

“Hmm, yes, we can make some new recipes with my milk. I’d love to try baking with your cream too, Kenta-kun,” Taiga said with another naughty squeeze of his stiffening cock. She listened to him fantasize about her growing body with rapt attention, imagining for herself what being so fat and pregnant would be like.

“God, I’m so turned on too. Let’s get out of here and find a bed fast,” Taiga gasped, barely able to keep her hands off of her big belly and Kenta’s throbbing erection.

"Same... let's get to the hotel and give you some more babies..." Kenta breathed as he saw the people and the line ahead of them thinning out. He unbuckled, returned her shirt to normal as he groomed himself, stood up and grabbed his backpack and carryon. He stood to the side to see Taiga waddle out. They were the last few people on the plane outside of the stewardesses, and Kenta got his phone out as he walked backward to see his fiance waddle and brush against the seats.

Taiga struggled down the aisle again, grateful that at least she wouldn’t be bumping into anymore strange behinds. Her hips swayed from side to side as she moved, gently brushing past the headrests of the aisle seats. She felt so big, moving down the plane like that. Taiga was beginning to feel a little like a giant in a land too small for her. And this was only the beginning of her pregnancy. Taiga trembled with anticipation. Kenta was going to make her the fattest woman in the world at the rate she was growing.

The stewardesses stared at her as she left the plane, too stunned by her waddling girth to properly bow and say their farewell. Taiga smiled. Those sorts of reactions used to make her feel so embarrassed and ashamed, but now she enjoyed them. Each slack jaw and wide-eyed stare reinforced that Taiga was ballooning with Kenta’s love and their growing children.

Kenta pocketed his phone and held his hand with her's as the two walked off the plane and his hips brushed against her's as they went to baggage claim to get their luggage.He sighed as they waited for their lugage, his hand sinking into her fleshy rump as he saw the bags pass by. "There we are..." He reached forward, grabbing the two suitcases as Taiga took the carry on. "Next up we take a shuttle to Sandals." Kenta smiled looking her way as they walked out to the sunny skies of Okinawa. "Shuttle is..." He mused, trying to find it as he used Taiga's rump as a stress ball.

Taiga moaned quietly as he massaged and rubbed her fleshy bottom, kneading the doughy adipose like one of his delicious baked goods.

“I think it’s that one over there,” Taiga pointed, looking at a shuttle nearby. They boarded and Taiga crammed herself into one of the shuttle’s rather small seats next to her fiancé. Her fatty hip bulged against his leg, overflowing the bounds of her seat.

“I hope it moves fast,” Taiga whispered. “I need you so bad.”

"Me too..." Kenta whispered back with his hand on her thigh as he leaned in, resting his head on her's as he kissed her crown. "Mmmmnnn..." And the two rode on the buss, his hand coping her thigh as he worshipped her. "Can't wait...till we settle in..." THey said as they went past buildings, and the American Military Base...and before long they spotted the palm trees of the Sandals resort.

"Fucking finally...I wanna blow you up with cum so bad.." Kenta whispered in her ear as the shuttle came to a stop. He was dirty talking her in public! Leeeeeewd~!

Taiga felt her skin break out in goosebumps as he whispered his intentions in her ear. She was so ready, so eager to become his cum balloon again. She whispered as much back to him before they departed the shuttle. She walked with him arm in arm as they went to check in, whispering lewdness to him the whole way.

“I want to be the biggest woman on Okinawa before we leave. I want you to blow me up with so much cum that it starts leaking into my breasts and my butt. Oooh, I want you so much.”


	12. Chapter 12

Kenta sighed, or growled like a beast as they got to the check in desk and signed in, taking in their luggage down the hallway and into the room. Kenta smiled as he used the keycard to open the door...

And there it was. Wide room. A King size bed with a canopy. TV. Couch. Kitchen. And a patio leading out to the pacific ocean with a walkway to the all inclusive section...complete with a buffet for the ages.

But less food. More sex. Kenta took all the luggage and closed door behind them...

And tackled Taiga, his hands groping her and feeling her as he kissed her and groped her as he went to stripping, his tongue in her mouth as he removed his shirt and tossed it aside before hugging her, embracing her as they both went down on the bed together with a loud creak.

Taiga embraced him tightly and kissed him back, wiggling her fat thighs hurriedly to shake off her skirt. The waistband crept down her chubby hips as she gyrated her ass. She ran her hands along Kenta’s smooth chest and then kissed him there, planting her lips around his neck and shoulders, biting down with her teeth.

Kenta let out a sigh as he felt her bite his neck and he slapped her fat ass in turn, his hands going to strip her of her tight blouse and bra. "I bet some students... "He moaned as he kissed. "Call you Ten-ton Taiga behind your back... I find that name erotic...my sweet tubby tiger~" He cooed as he shook off his shoes and his hands went to his jeans, but found her arms on it already and the two were in bed, Taiga pinning him with her large body

“Oh? You like that name huh? You want to know how I got that dirty nickname?” she teased, pressing her weight down onto him. Her broad jiggling belly flopped fatly against his upper chest as her butt began to compress his crotch, pinning his cock under her mountain of ass fat.

“Do I feel like a big ten-ton tiger, Kenta-kun?” she asked coyly as she put more of her immense weight on him.

Kenta grunted her felt her side on him as he was defenseless. "Yes...you feel like a ten-ton tiger Tai-chan..." He breathed, squirming under her as his hands felt up her belly and her wide rump. "You feel so good...like you're overwhelming me..." He sighed as he bit his lip and bucked against her fat and heavy form

“This is what you wanted right? To feel my fat overwhelming you?”

Taiga shifted her hips so that Kenta’s cock was in line with her eager sex, ready to plunge into its depths. She ran her hands along her belly and smooshed the fat against his chest, grinning at him. She wiggled her butt, teasing his thighs with her wobbling flab.

Kenta let out a submissive moan as he shuffled into the bed, taking Taiga with him as he felt his member press against her cooch and he leaned up, taking the lying woman and kissing her on the lips as he squirmed and groped her... "Go on... I wanna enter you... Can I remove your pantsu please~" Kenta cooed with a slap of her ass again.

“Annnh! Go ahead,” she moaned as his hand lovingly cracked against her meaty backside, making the fat bounce and wobble. Taiga felt her tight panties slide off slowly as Kenta struggled to remove the skimpy garments from the grip of her bulging thighs and immense ass.

“Having some trouble?” she teased. “Hurry up, I want you inside me now.”

Kenta grunted as he found a way to bring her overtaxed panties down and he guided his member to her wet ded and thrusted upward with a moan. "Mmmmmnnn! There we go... Now... To fill..." He uttered as he began to thrust into her and make her body wobble. "You up!" His hands were on her belly, ready to feel or grow in his hands.

Taiga growled happily as Kenta’s cock shot up into her pussy. She started to bounce on his rod, shaking her round, plump breasts and jiggling each giant, watermelon-sized ass cheek. Her fat belly wobbled under Kenta’s hands.

“NNnnnnnhhh! Fill me with everything you got!” Taiga cried.

"Damnit... I'm cumming s lot faster... Nowadays!" Kenta groaned as he closed his eyes. "I just can't... Keep myself... Outside of you!" He declared as he continued the romp, feeling her ride him as he thrusted up as good as he can.

“Mmmmm, yeah, right there,” Taiga purred. His cock was rubbing in just the right place, brining her so close to what was definitely going to be an orgasm to remember. All of the petting, groping, and kissing they had done since the plane was building to this moment. Taiga threw her head back and bounced faster.

Kenta grit his teeth and let out a gasp as he moaned her name and purred...and like so many times before, he made the Size Queen of a Sensei bigger in size.. as his cum began to overflow her womb with his twenty-five pound load. "Fuuuuuuu..." He let out a moan as he continued to fondle and caress her tummy and then hugged her, bringing her down to her side as he laid by her side.

"There we go..."

Taiga’s belly rose like a peach-colored blimp above her, stuffed full of Kenta’s cum. She drummed her hands against the tight surface and breathed slowly through her mouth.

“Wow, it only takes one load to get me looking like a fat yoga ball. Either I’m getting really big or you’re making even larger loads. Maybe it’s both…”

She leaned over and kissed him on the mouth. “Whatever it is, I want it to continue.”

"I say...both..." Kenta felt her lean forward, his cock exiting her filled pussy as he kissed back, tongue entering her mouth. "Maybe you want a nice appetizer before you tackle the buffet~?" He asked with a smirk, smacking her rump again as Kenta giggled. "Want it up your butt? Or do you want to gobble up some meat and cream~?"

Taiga thought for a moment. “Well, as much as I love the taste of you, Kenta-kun, I think the smarter thing to do is pack it into my butt. I want to keep my stomach room for the buffet.”

She slowly shifted on the bed so her feet and knees were planted into the soft, dense blankets. She wiggled her ass seductively. “I’m all re~eady,” she purred, egging him on to pounce. Her cum-filled belly pressed tightly into the mattress below her.

"Good point..." Kenta stood up and crawled over to her and settled his hands on her fat and wide rump and spread her cheeks, aiming his cock into her hole as he pressed it in... Deeper into her flesh and then her hole... And his shaft pressed in and with a sharp intake of breath Kenta entered her asshole and began to press in more of him. "Mmmmmnnn... There we... Go..."

“Unnnhhhf!”

A lewd cry escaped Taiga’s lips as she felt more and more of his cock penetrate her, filling her backside with his incredible girth. They had become so practiced at it that Taiga hardly felt the painful pinching sensation as her ass quickly shifted around the massive cock invading her.

“Yeah, ye~eah, this is what I needed!” Taiga exclaimed, bucking her hips and eagerly pulling more of Kenta’s beastly cock into her. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she embraced the pleasure.

“This is -Annnnnh!- the perfect appetizer before the buffet!”

KEnta's hands remained on her ass as he continued to ram her rump over and over, his head and shaft iside her. Not as much as before due to the mass in her ass, but he was still inside her sphincter. "Mnnnn...me too...just...ready...to fill you up!" He exclaimed as he growled, spanking and gripping the cellulite of her rump. "Get ready...for my meat and cheese...appetizer!" Kenta exclaimed as he reached forward, groping her immense breasts and with a fit of strength... he brought her back...until she was sitting on him and his cock entered her fully. "Ffffffuuuuuuuuck~!" He howled, Taiga sitting on his lap, his meat-rod right up her ass fully due to her full weight now pressed on top of him.

“MMmmmm, oh my god, it’s so big,” Taiga groaned as all of Kenta’s length squeezed into her, filling her up in such a tight, satisfying way. She did her best to lift her fat heavy rump up so she could press back down again onto his shaft. It felt so good.

“I loving feeling stuffed like this –Aaaannnnhh!- so full of you!”

Taiga used her free hands to tease her nipples and reach down between her fat thighs to stroke her eager clit. Her own powerful orgasm was building along with the one rising up in Kenta’s hot twitching cock.

Kenta's hands went to her belly and breasts as he began to thrust upward, as best as he could given her mass and girth. His cock twitched and pulsated and with a bite into her neck he growled and moaned.

And his semen was unleashed, his garden hose overflowing her as it rushed up her intestines and into her stomach as his hands were on her stomach as he felt her begin to grow and get heavier on his lap. "Taigaaaaaaawwwwnnn..." He groaned as Kenta felt his eyes roll up.

Taiga came as she felt her insides fill with his hot cum, ballooning her belly into an ever larger, rounder ball. “Annnnh, Kenta, yeee~ees….”

She relaxed against him as the pleasure rolled through her and departed. She put her hands over his and they felt together her stomach push out, growing fatter as his seed pumped her full. Twenty-five pounds of cum oozed up into Taiga’s gut. Along with the load in her womb, she was already 50 pounds heavier and she hadn’t even visited the buffet yet.

Taiga looked down at her yoga ball of a gut approvingly. “It’s not going to be much longer before I look like this all of the time,” she said optimistically. “Let’s make sure this vacation is really fattening ok?”

Kenta groaned and gave a few more fucks as he felt and molested her as they fell to the side, feeling her flop onto the bed with her larger belly. "Oh fuck yes..." He sighed as he rubbed her and kissed her back and hugged her tight as he slowly aimed to pull out of her. "That we will... Heck... by new years, let's get you up to 400..." He gave her rump a slap. "Cum is empty calories after all, otherwise with all of the cum I've been pumping into you would have made you immobile by now." Kenta chuckled as he hugged her from behind, grabbed her chin and kissing her on the mouth.

Taiga returned his kiss and laughed as they separated. “Yeah, if your cream was as fattening as the stuff you put in my desserts than I’d probably be the fattest woman in Japan right now.”

She reached out and stroked Kenta’s cheek. “I’ll grow to 400 pounds by New Years. I think it’ll be fun. We can make a game out of it. We’ll bet how big certain areas of my body will be when I hit the big four-oh-oh.”

She reached back and slapped her ass, reveling in the way it jiggled and rippled against her palm. “If you guess right, I’ll gain another 50 pounds for each correct guess by the time the sakura bloom.”

"50 pounds per 2 months? Maybe so." Kenta mused as he kissed and rubbed her middle. "Alright... let's get cleaned up. It's time to hit up the all inclusives don't you agree?" He asked as he rolled on the bed away from her. "You can go shower first. I'll go get our luggage sorted and placed. As well as check the menu of what they got at the buffets and stuff." The blonde saw a concierge book and began to read through it with one hand as he walked over to the mass of suitcases.

“Thanks, love,” she said, pecking him on the cheek before slowly pulling herself out of bed. She stood up with a groan and a large exhalation of breath. Her gut bulged out over a foot in front of her as she staggered to the bathroom. It barely bounced. She was very full, but fortunately her actual stomach was mostly empty, which meant she could still gorge to her heart’s content.

Taiga stepped into the bathroom and immediately realized her shower would be cramped. The hotel bathroom was tiny and the shower even more so. She turned on the faucet and adjusted the temperature. As it heated up, she examined her full figure in the mirror.

“I look so much farther along than I am,” she muttered to herself, stroking her expanded midsection. Taiga got into the shower and squeezed her right hip against the wall. Her butt smooshed into the wall behind her and the shower curtain clung to her left hip as it became wet. Water leaked out onto the floor as Taiga’s wide hips forced the curtain to bow out farther than the bounds of the shower.

Taiga cleaned herself up thoroughly, washing away all of the fluids from between her thighs and her two giant fat cheeks. She used the available washcloth to soap up her big tight belly and wash her round, heavy breasts. After she was done, she stepped out of the shower and grimaced at the feeling of her foot splashing in to the big puddle she had made. Taiga grabbed a small hotel towel and tried to wrap it around herself. The tiny cloth couldn’t reach around the large circumference of her big bubble butt or her great stuffed gut.

“Uggghh, I’m too fat for this bathroom!” Taiga cried in frustration.

Kenta perked up as he finished settling in the luggage and walked over, setting down the book to open the bathroom door. "Taiga-chan? You alright?" He asked as he saw her hippo hips fail to let the towel cover up. Kenta smiled and got his phone out to record. "Taiga-chan vs stuff. Act three." He joked around, his hand reaching into the closet behind him to find a large bathrobe for her. "People are going to mistake you for third term pregnant you know." A hand went to her stomach and rubbed her lovingly.

Taiga took the robe and pulled it over her shoulders, but she was unable to tighten the belt around her bulbous waist no matter how hard she pulled. Her fat breasts and boulder belly hung out into the open. Taiga pouted and crossed her arms under her breasts for support.

“I bet they will,” Taiga replied as she looked down past her breasts at her enormously round belly. “But third term pregnant with what? It kinda looks like I’m having a rhino.”

Taiga draped her arms around Kenta’s neck and looked into his eyes lovingly. “I think you might have put too many babies in me,” she said. “There’s probably no way I’m having only one.”

"With anything." Kenta smirked as he set his hands on her waist. "And you don't know that for sure. Then again, I wouldn't mind having twins. Or triplets." He rubbed her massive middle with his hand as he kissed her neck and breasts.

"I'll go take a shower. You get dressed up. Buffet is close to a lazy river and pool." He stood up, slapping her rear as he walked past.

“Ok, watch out for the puddle,” Taiga said as Kenta headed for the bathroom. She was glad to hear he didn’t mind having a large family.

Taiga waddled over to where Kenta had put away her clothes and began to rummage around. She found her tiger-striped two piece bikini and pulled that on first. She had bought the largest possible size she could find, and was happy she did so as she pulled on the tight top over her breasts. Her plump melons sat snugly in the bikini. It wasn’t tight yet, but it would be soon enough with the way she was growing.

Taiga flopped backwards onto the bed and pulled on her bikini bottoms next, sliding the tiny garment up over each tremendous thigh. She wiggled her hips and bubble butt until it was securely in place. She stood up again and looked down. Her belly hung down in front, totally concealing her tiny bikini from the angle. Her ass was so big that it spilled out the sides of her bottoms, showing off a wide swath of creamy, rippling fat. It was very bold for a woman her size to wear such a small swimsuit, but she only cared about how Kenta would like it, and she had the feeling he would like it very much.

Over her bikini Taiga pulled on a loose green shirt that she didn’t bother to button. She was at a tropical resort, what was the harm in letting her gut hang out? It was short-sleeved so her pudgy arms didn’t struggle as much to fit inside. She yanked on a very large pair of tan shorts to cover up her ass, but she didn’t bother to button the fly. She was going to have to pop the button loose after she started eating anyway.

She sat on the bed and awkwardly slipped on a pair of sandals while waiting for Kenta to finish cleaning up. She kicked her chubby legs on the edge of the bed and stroked her bulging tummy, wondering how many children were growing inside of her.

Kenta watched for the puddle per his fiance's warning and went into the shower, cleaning up and grooming himself as he was done in about four to five minutes. He dried off and walked out with a towel around his waist as he saw Taiga sit on the bed, rubbing her large middle.

"Looking good there Tai-chan." He winked as he went over to his suitcase and plucked out his yellow and burnt-orange theme swimsuit along with a white hawaiian shirt with blue and red flowers. He let it out unbuttoned as he got dressed, looking back at his lover, looking her over head to toe. "You ready to go?" He asked, Kenta's hand feeling up her stomach lovingly as he kissed her crown.

“Yeah, I can’t wait any longer to tear into that buffet,” Taiga replied, running her tongue over her lips. “You wouldn’t believe how hungry a girl like me can be even with tons of your cream inside me. I feel like a bottomless pit sometimes.”

She stood up from the bed and extended her hand to Kenta. “Lead the way, Kenta-kun,” she said with an eager smile. Her belly stuck out far beyond her open green top, jutting out round and tight like a woman on the verge of labor.

Kenta took her hand and lead her out the door together with her, they walked out down the hallway and came upon the courtyard, complete with the lazy river, the pool, the water slide, and to the side several bars... and numerous food stands and the buffet.

"I'll go find us a spot. You go stack your plate Tubby Tai-chan~" He slapped her fat wobble ass and giggled.

“Will do,” Taiga replied, wasting no time in waddling forth and grabbing a plate. She didn’t bother to scout out the full extent of the buffet’s offerings. She could rely on her big fat belly and insatiable appetite to allow her to sample everything that was on offer.

Taiga eagerly piled on everything that looked delicious and fattening until her plate was dangerously overloaded. The buffet offered a mouth-watering mix of Japanese cuisine, American buffet staples like mashed potatoes and fried chicken, and some Hawaiian inspired delights.

Taiga spotted Kenta and walked over very slowly. Balancing the towering pile of juicy, dripping meats, noodles, and rice required all of her concentration. 

“Alright, plate number one,” Taiga said with palpable excitement as she sat down with her overburdened plate.  
Kenta was resting on a beach chair under some shade as he saw his fiance approach and he lowered his sunglasses, smirking up at her. "I see you've gotten your lunch for the day." He patted the seat next to her. "Come on in, enjoy getting a tan big girl." He heard the chair creak out under her weight. "I'll grab me some lunch as well. Be right back." Kenta stood up, kissing her crown and patting her stomach as he walked towards the buffet for his own meal

Taiga waved to him as Kenta departed and then turned her attention to her heaping pile of food. She licked her lips and rubbed her hands together in excited anticipation. Her wide bubble butt wiggled in her seat. She decided to go for full decadence and reclined her chair back. She balanced the plate on her belly and ate as she lounged, slurping up noodles and cramming her cheeks with succulent pork and chicken.

By the time Kenta returned, Taiga was finished. The plate balancing on her swollen yoga ball of a gut was practically licked clean. She grinned at him and pressed her hand to her mouth as she let out a small burp.

“I finished first,” she said proudly. “I’ll bet I can finish another plate that size before you finish that one there.”

"If you can waddle back to the buffet fast enough tubby Tai-chan." Kenta smirked as he sat down, his meal far smaller than what his obese fiance got. He began to eat lightly as he saw her wobble up and waddle, or jog, back to the buffet line. He kept an eye on her. After all, nothing is better than a wobbling Taiga.

Taiga hurried as quickly as she was able back to the buffet and loaded up her second plate with new choices, sampling more of the decadence on display. She looked around and figured that she would need to come back for thirds and fourths to try everything else. Then it would be time to try the desserts.

Carefully, watching every step, Taiga returned to her spot and sank into her protesting chair. She balanced her plate on her big bare belly and looked over at Kenta.

“Come on slowpoke, I’m going to beat you no problem!” she teased, noticing how full his plate remained.

Kenta was halfway through his small portion as he saw Taiga waddle back in a hurry. He noticed how full her plate was and grinned mischievously. "I try. But I just don't have the appetite that you possess." Kenta sighed as he saw her sit down, chair creaking.

"Ever thought of getting a tan Taiga-chan? Be like those Gyaru schoolgirls~?"

“I don’t think I could pull off that much makeup,” Taiga replied, giggling at the suggestion. “I wouldn’t mind getting a tan though.”

Taiga ate quickly, shoveling food into her mouth and down into her ever expanding belly. She looked over at Kenta after finishing the last bite and grinned.

“Bee~eat you…” she teased. “Now you have to rub sunscreen all over me.”

"I want the tan personally. I wouldn't mind you getting all delicious brown~" Kenta cooed as he reached into the bag he brought and got some suntan lotion. "Sure thing, I was wanting to lather up your black hole of a gut." He gave her breasts a squeeze as he squirted some white lotion on her belly and began to lather up her stuffed dome.

Taiga purred affectionately as Kenta glided his hands over her engorged gut, slathering the sunscreen across its expansive surface. The gentle massaging was also helping digest the food already sitting inside of her stomach. Her belly churned softly as gas began to build up inside of Taiga.

“I’m starting to inflate a little,” she remarked as her belly started to puff up under Kenta’s hands. “I think something might not have agreed with me. I’m getting a little gas.”

"Good. Let's see you blow up like a balloon." Kenta purred in her ear as his hands went to her breasts, lathering her chest as he saw her belly beginning to grow and gurgle and inflate. "Think you can head to the tub or the beach with this love?" He asked, groping her chest behind her as he kissed her neck and fondled her love handles next.

“I want to head to the beach and see if anybody mistakes me for a beached whale,” she joked, kissing Kenta back as he lovingly soaked her squishy sides with the suntan lotion. Her stomach was still puffing up all on its own, growing bigger and rounder by the minute.

“I’d love to keep getting all this affection, but I need more food,” Taiga said. “Should I waddle over or can you bring me some more?”

Kenta chuckled at her comment. "Let's do it. Then we can do that famous scene of you being beached upon me and kissing. You know, like that famous black and white American movie." His hands were going for her thick and fat thighs next as the blonde gave her massive gut a wobble and shake.

"As much as I love seeing you waddle, I'll go grab ya some food. Leave it to me. Lather yourself up and make a show~" Kenta slapped her ass for emphasis.


	13. Chapter 13

Taiga’s inflated belly gurgled loudly after Kenta’s shaking, making the overstuffed teacher wince as gas shifted around in her tightly packed stomach. “Oof, I’m running out of room, love. This buffet food is bloating me up so bad. Maybe just two more plates for me, then we can we have all the beach romance you like.”

Taiga squirted some more sunscreen into her hands and began to turn her heavy body over. She shifted her tremendous pregnant bulk over onto her side, and then finally onto her stomach, which protested with a loud groan as it pressed into the chair. Lying on her great big yoga ball of a belly, Taiga began to spread the sunscreen on the back of her flabby thighs where her tiny shorts did not cover. It was a bit difficult, but she felt confident that Kenta could help her reach every last spot once he returned with more food.

Kenta chuckled as he gave her belly a squeeze and walked away, heading towards the buffet. In five minutes he returned with two plates. One filled with a dozen pizza slices scaled high, the other full of deep fried rice balls. Seeing her on her belly made her look so... Defenseless, ripe for the taking.

That will come later. He sat by her side and offered a pizza slice to her. Kenta was going to feed her. "Who's a good tubby tiger for her lewd lion?" He asked, smacking her fat ass.

“This tubby tiger needs her lewd lion to help her with her shorts. I can’t get them off myself, and I need to rub sunscreen on my butt,” Taiga pouted. She dutifully opened her mouth wide and extended her tongue, ready for the first slice of greasy pizza. It didn’t matter at all to her in that moment that her belly was already full of several pizzas from earlier.

"So what do you want then firsT?" Kenta smirked ear to ear as he began to feed her greasy and cheesy and meaty slice after slice as his hand began to throb and rub her belly, fingering her navel. "Do you want me to keep feeding you? Or to strip those great shorts off of your great and fat ass that would put those American ladies to shame." The blond licked his lips as he leaned in, resting his head on her breast as he fed her, one plate of a dozen slices down her gullet.

Taiga gobbled the pizza down like a vacuum and felt her tummy puff up, rising her higher as she laid upon the massive dome.

"Help me with my shorts please!" she answered. "Let's make some of these skinny girls jealous!"

Taiga wiggled her butt happily while she waited for Kenta to free her bottom and let the world see her tiny tiger bikini.

Kenta chuckled with her as his hands went to her shorts and began to shimmy them down. "Jeez...they're tight are you. Did you suffer this much for my sake Tai-chan? You didn't need to wear THIS tight of clothing if it gave ya discomfort. Do you like it that way?" He pondered, giving her wide fat ass a slap as he pushed it down her fat globes and towards her thunder thighs.

"It fit better when I tried them on at the store," Tagia said, sighing with relief as her big wobbling butt bounced free. The big barrel-sized cheeks were so flabby that the act of removing the tight shorts made them jiggle for several seconds. "It does feel a little good though to burst out of tight clothes, especially if you feed me while it happens."

"Hehe, and then your burst on out of them? Like on the night I proposed?" Kenta asked as he took the shorts off her legs and tossed them to the side, the sunscreen now going on her thighs as he saw her massive tiger-bikini bottom. He gave her ass a slap, seeing it jiggle. "Like the ocean~"

“That tickles~” Taiga giggled as Kenta wobbled her backside and spread more sunscreen on her jiggling rump.

“It’s strange. That night you proposed I was so embarrassed to pop out of my dress, but now it just makes me feel kinda… sexy. Maybe my hormones are changing? Or maybe my lewd lion has corrupted me…”

"Could be either or I wager..." Kenta giggled as he gave her rear a healthy smack as he continued to lather up and sunscreen her rear and legs. Before long he was done.

"Let's go, I wanna make love to you as the waves wash over you, you beached whale." Kenta Leaned in with a kiss on her lips as he saw her try to roll over and stand up.

Taiga huffed and puffed as she turned her tremendous girth over, her full belly sloshing loudly as she rotated her rotund body. Taiga's stomach churned angrily as the pregnant teacher hauled the enormous swell up.

"That's...Oof...that's not as easy as it used to be," she panted as she got up from the chair. "Unnhh, I'm so bloated...all that grease is turning me into a real blimp."

Kenta offered his hand. "Need help?" He asked with a smile, taking her hand as he walked backwards, helping her to her feet.

"Thank you, Kenta-kun," she said, taking his hand gratefully. With a heaving groan, Taiga stumbled to her feet. Her immense stomach stuck out more than two feet in front of her, and was so bloated up that it pushed her modest breasts up higher. She felt like an absolute balloon thanks to all of the buffet food, gas, and Kenta's ridiculous loads all churning in her gut.

"Let's go find a nice secluded spot on the beach," she suggested with a seductive shake of her bulging butt, so barely covered by her tiny tiger bikini.

Kenta giggled and spanked her ass. "Agreed. Let's find a private spot, then I can fill up your womb." He walked hand in hand with her as they walked down the stairs and onto the beach and began walking along, ignoring some glares and looks of disgust. He looked their way and groped Taiga's ass for emphasis.

Taiga didn't let the judgmental looks bother her. She grinned happily as Kenta brazenly played with her meaty rump. She even puffed her belly out a little just so she could look as fat and enormous as possible. She was pregnant after all. If the snobs couldn't handle a giant motherly belly, that was their problem. Taiga gave Kenta a long steamy kiss just to rile them up more.

Kenta kissed back as the two made their way through the sand further and further down the beach. "Man...finding a private spot is tough... Got any ideas?" He asked towards her way. So many people! MAybe there's some privacy by that cove by the cliffs...

Taiga followed his gaze to the cove and started trudging off in that direction. "Let's find ourselves a nice romantic cave or something. Hope I can fit!"

Waddling through the sand with her inflated belly, wobbling shelf of a butt, and girthy thighs was a real challenge. It wasn't long before Taiga was panting for breath.

Kenta slowed down and stopped for Taiga. "Wanna take a breather? You're looking a bit winded..." He commented, a hand on her shoulder in reassurance.

Taiga puffed and groaned, holding her stomach with one hand and placing the other into the curve of her back, just above her juicy padded rump. “Guuhh, too fat…too fat for sand,” Taiga wheezed. “Sorry Kenta-kun. I just need a few seconds. Oooh, this bloat…can I get a quick rub? “

Kenta's hands were on her stomach. "Ask and you shall receive." He mentioned as he rubbed it fondly and lovingly as they stopped. "We're almost there. Besides, walking here, the sex, and walking back is going to give you one helluva appetite." The blond mentioned with a smack to her fat rear.

"Mmm, you're probably right about that," Taiga said, closing her eyes and purring affectionately at Kenta's gentle but firm hands upon her taut bloated belly. She fought the urge to sink down to the ground onto her fattened butt, knowing she would not be able to get back up.

After a few wide sweeps of Kenta's hands upon her stomach, Taiga felt her second wind finally arrive. "Let's keep going. The sooner we get to the cove, the sooner I can eat again, right?"

"That you shall~" Kenta remarked as he held her hand and they walked together through, finally reaching a deep cover and walking inside, settling on the sandbar. "Mind your step." He sat down, seeing the waves cascade in as he looked up at her, smiling.

"So,we have total privacy. What do you wanna do Taiga-chan?"

"My silly lion, do you even need to ask?" Taiga teased as she bumped her belly against him and leaned forward to plant her lips onto his in a passionate kiss.

"I want you to fill me up. But leave a little room in my tummy for more food, ok~"

Kenta laid down on the ground, accepting her kiss as he slapped her ass affectionately as he purred in her embrace.

"Where?" HE asked with the lick of the lips. "Guide me and I will fill'er up."

Taiga reached down and grabbed hold of his stiffening cock, winking at him as she began to stoke his mighty erection. “You’ve already got the right idea, Kenta-kun. You’ve been slapping it all day.”

Taiga, with great effort, rolled onto her stomach and stuck her colossal rump into the air. She wiggled her hips and made the great big overgrown watermelons that were her ass cheeks shake and bounce. “Ready to ride?” she asked with a sultry purr.

Kenta grinned from ear to ear, hands on her ass as he wobbled it. Groped it. Spanked it. Let it jiggle and sway like the ocean and he pulled down his trunks, his hard on going into the expanse that is her ass. "Jeez... any fatter and my dick won't reach your pucker. I'd just have to settle for butt-fucking and ice0-ing your ass. Think you'll live with that?" Asked the blond as he found her pucker at last and pressed in, the head going inside her.

Taiga winced and groaned as Kenta’s girth slid into her tight ass, but then she laughed proudly once the temporary pain abated. “Oho~ is my lion about to be defeated by my giant booty? Another few pounds and I’ll be too fat to fuck, is that what you’re saying?”

Taiga backed her ass up onto Kenta’s cock, easing more of it into herself as he started to thrust. “I don’t mind if you coat my cheeks in a little frosting, if that’s all you can do after this.”

"Mmmmmaaaaybe~" Kenta moaned as he kept pounding. "I mean, my cock ain't getting bigger~" He declared as his hands stimulated and spanked her fat wobbling ass, and he felt himself be ridden by her. "Nnnnyaaaaahn~" He mewed.

Oh my... he was accepting being a sub for this session!

Taiga heard his mewling and shivered with excitement. "Was that the sound of you giving up? Come on, work that dick a little harder! I'm not that fat am I? Does this butt feel like it's crushing you~?"

Taiga bounced her titanic round ass onto his cock with merciless passion, the constant rhythm making the flab on her cheeks shake and bounce like a stormy sea.

Kenta bit his lip and could feel his eyes rolling back as he bucked his hips and thrusted upward over and over, letting out grunts and gasps and mews. "Nnnnghhhh...Taiga-saaaaamaaaaa~. Beeee gentleeeeee~!" He had his hands sink into her ass, girpping and ahegaoing.

Man he must been a closet sub all along! She was bringing it out of him! "I'm gonnna ccccccuuuuuuuum~" He exclaimed, giving a couple more thrusts... Almost there....

“Gentle? You want me to be gentle?” Taiga teased as she pounded his cock with her crushing, enveloping ass. “Sorry, Kenta-kun, Taiga-sama doesn’t feel like being gentle today~”

She could feel his head twitching madly inside of her as he built up to his explosive orgasm. She sank her big bubble butt down onto his shaft as much as she could, eager to feel all of him up inside her.

“Come on, you can do it! Push more of that little cock inside me! I don’t want you to spill out any of your cream on the sand!” Taiga roared. She felt so naughty screaming such lewdness but it felt so good.

"Nnnnghmmhhhhh~ Taiga-samaaaaa~ I'm gonna cuuuuuummmm~ your ass is eating my diiiiiiiiick~!" Kenta howled as he continued the pounding of her immense fat ass and gasped and yelled. At long last he did it.

The blonde man came inside her ass, his head within her pucker going off as it began to deposit thirty pounds worth of semen up her butt and around the corner into her stomach. The man could feel her getting heavier and heavier on top of him, and he loved every second of it.

Taiga groaned loudly and flexed her butt tight as Kenta exploded into her. She held onto her belly as it ballooned out, becoming somehow even larger than the incredibly overinflated beachball it already was.

“Annnn! Nnngghh! Kenta-kun, good boy! You didn’t waste a drop!” Taiga moaned as the massive fire hose of his dick sprayed the filling cream into her tightening belly. Taiga was very rapidly turning from a woman who looked overdue with twins to a woman who looked overdue with twin hippopotamuses. Her belly button bulged out, tight and quivering at the apex of her mighty swell. The big pregnant belly grew out and downwards, sticking out several feet in front of her and resting heavily onto Kenta’s legs.

“Hope I’m not too heavy with another of your giant cream injections,” Taiga said, knowing all too well the moans she was hearing from her spent lover were moans of pleasure. “I feel like such a massive éclair!”

Kenta panted as he felt all the weight of his massive fiance on top of his lower body. "Haaaa... Haaaaa.... Not at all... You're so big and heavy.... I loved it..." He smiled lightly as he began to knead and grope her massive ass. "I wanna kiss you and hug you... Let's rest.... I'm beat and my pelvis is a bit sore... Hehe..." Kenta relaxed on the sandbar, feeling the light trick of the waves wash by his feet.

Taiga carefully flopped her massive bulk down beside him, laying on her back so her gargantuan gut wouldn't prevent Kenta from putting his arms on her and leaning in close to kiss her. She panted slightly from the exertion of sex and the throbbing pressure in her huge bloat.

"The water feels nice," Taiga said softly as she lied on the sand. The cool ocean water was only lightly kissing her toes as the waves crashed ashore, but even that much was enough for Taiga to appreciate the tropical water.

"This vacation is just perfect. Thank you for bringing me here," she said with a tender kiss.

Kenta wrapped his arms around her, kissing her lovingly. "Anything for my fiancé... I can't wait to get married in December." His tongue was tasting her mouth, dancing with her's as his body was right up next her as the cool tropical sea water washed away their toes and legs. "And best of all? You and I are going to New York City in America... For New Years, complete with the falling ball." He proposed, looking into her brown eyes, and Kenta playfully nuzzled his nose against her's.

"I can't wait either. I want to be your wife so bad," Taiga said back. She kissed him deeply before yawning. The churning of her belly and the sound of the gentle surf was coaxing her into a major cat nap.

She fell asleep, dreaming of the wonderful wedding and winter vacation she would be taking together with her new husband.


	14. Chapter 14

New York City, Two Months Later...

"Yowch, that's cold!" Taiga yelped as a smear of blue gel was squirted onto the lower curve of her pregnant belly. "That's stuff chillier than the snow outside!"

"Sorry, it'll feel better soon," Dr. Hoshizora replied, giving Taiga's fecund tummy a gentle pat. The OB/GYN turned to the ultrasound monitor and fiddled with some knobs. Taiga couldn't see the gel since it was on the bottom hemisphere of her big fat belly. There were a lot of places on her body Taiga couldn't see anymore.

In the two months since their Okinawa vacation, a lot had happened to Taiga and her new husband. She was now Yamamoto Taiga, a happily married woman and soon to be mother. The wedding had been like a fairy tale. Taiga had been dressed all in white in a dress so large that it could have been mistaken for a boat sail. She had been tipping the scales at nearly 400 pounds as she recited her vows and held hands with Kenta. The way her hips and enormous ass had swayed down the aisle turned many heads.

Taiga had cried so many tears of joy she was practically dried out and wrinkled by the time the evening had come to a close. Despite her incredible weight and titanic girth, she had successfully had her first dance with Kenta. Immediately after though she had collapsed into her seat at the head table and remained there until it had been time to cut the cake.

The cake had been all Kenta's creation, a marvelous four-tiered structure that towered above the heads of even their tallest guests. Kenta had delicately and eagerly fed Taiga the first slice they cut while she, being ever the rambunctious tiger, had smooshed the second piece directly into her husband's face.

It had been slightly embarrassing for Taiga when she ended up gorging herself on three giant slices of wedding cake and countless plates of the catered buffet and needed to be helped to the limousine by three of her grandpa's strongest men and a delighted Kenta.

Now it was their honeymoon, the day before New Year's Eve, and Taiga was with Kenta visiting the office of an obstetrician that had come highly recommended by Taiga's grandfather. She was apparently the colleague of a surgeon who had performed a heart transplant on one of the old Fujimura boss' long-time "business partners". Taiga had taken a shine to her almost immediately when it turned out she had a large bowl of free chocolate in her office waiting room.

"I must say, you look much larger than a woman who's only four months along," Dr. Hoshizora mused, turning back to her incredibly obese patient. The doctor was a youthful Japanese woman with thick black-rimmed glasses and sleek glossy dark hair that hung in a neat shoulder-length curtain around her head. Her neat brown slacks contained a round well-fed bottom that jiggled slightly as she moved. An equally jiggly and round pair of breasts sat securely under her white shirt and coat. "My nurse says you weighed in at 425 pounds. It's nice to see a mother who treats herself well during pregnancy."

"425? Whoa, I'm huge!" Taiga said with great enthusiasm. She was happy to hear the number but wasn't that surprised. Her body was certainly huge and fat enough to be over 400 pounds. Her ass had undergone the biggest transformation, billowing out into a shelf of quivering lard too big for any ordinary chair to contain. Taiga's colossal ass had filled almost all of the backseat of the taxi they had taken to reach the doctor's office. Her hips had widened along with her butt, giving her the width of two women and making door frames her natural enemy. Below her ass, Taiga's thighs had become two giant round pillars of flab. They were so big that they squished together as tight as a vice and made the pregnant fatty waddle quite severely.

All this fat spilled out over the sides of the examination table as Taiga lied upon it. Her butt was so big that it would have taken a second identical table to contain the massive cheeks. Taiga seemed destined to become wider than she was tall.

Taiga's belly was absolutely her next most impressive feature, especially when it was full of food and perhaps a load of Kenta's cum or two. The doughy mound was very tight from her inflating womb, giving her gut a spherical appearance despite all the flab on it. On a slim day, Taiga's belly stuck out over a foot and blocked her view of her feet. When she was stuffed, Tagia's belly became an immobile ball that dwarfed the woman it was attached to. The green sweater Taiga was wearing, now rolled up to expose her belly, had a hard time fitting all the way over the great big dome.

Taiga's bosom had expanded as well, sprouting from the pregnancy hormones and all of her adipose to a full and heavy F-cup. She wasn't lactating yet, but that didn't stop her breasts from feeling heavy all the time and drooping onto her big pregnant belly like two fat round balls of mochi.

"I was a bit worried you might think all this weight was unhealthy for the baby," Taiga said as she lovingly caressed one of her bare love handles. The squishy rolls at her sides were so big that they were larger than some chubby girls' entire muffin-tops.

"I would never say such a thing. You seem absolutely healthy, not to mention incredibly beautiful," Dr. Hoshizora replied. She stroked the side of Taiga's swollen pregnant paunch with a look in her eyes that suggested this was more than just professional interest. "You have the curves of a goddess."

Taiga blushed. Oh dear. Was her own doctor hitting on her?

"I don't think my husband would appreciate all this flirting, Doctor," Taiga teased, looking over at Kenta as he stood nearby. "Do you darling?"

Kenta had a goatee on his visage now to go along with his blonde hair, hands on Taiga's immense thighs and squeezing them as he looked back and forth between Hoshizora and his wife's exchange.

"I don't mind at all darling." He replied, smiling up at his wife. "I mean, compliments are always a good thing no? And Miss Hoshizora here seems to appreciate a full figure. Besides, we have done cardio every other day to keep her heart nice and healthy. And who doesn't love..." Kenta whispered into her ear, but made sure Hoshizora would hear. "A great blubbery behemoth in bloomers, sweating and huffing and puffing and then all musky, followed by a loving shower together.... It's rapturous I say~" he gave her ass a squeeze, as he saw the good doctor apply more lotion to her stomach. Kenta's hand went to his wife's hand and interlocked. It was almost time!

After this, the best steak house in the city, followed by them being in the crowd to watch the ball fall along with the snow. Then a nice long session in bed with plenty of room service. It feels like something out of a dream…

“Your husband is absolutely correct, Mrs. Yamamoto,” Dr. Hoshizora said, looking at Kenta and smiling broadly. “I was just compelled to compliment you. I see a lot of mothers here in my office, but you are by far the most beautiful. You have a body that seems like it was made for motherhood.”

Taiga squeezed Kenta’s hand and held it tightly, blushing more as the eager doctor heaped more praise upon her. “Thank you, doctor. Does that mean I get some kind of prize for being the most beautiful patient?”

The greedy tiger licked her lips, hoping for more goodies like the chocolate out in the waiting room. She was not disappointed, as Dr. Hoshizora gave her a playful wink and bent over to rummage through a low cabinet. Her big round bottom bulged out and jiggled as she searched. It didn’t take her long to find what she was looking for: a rather large red lollipop.

“Here, you’ve earned it,” the doctor said, handing over the sucker. Taiga snatched it up immediately and popped it into her mouth, sucking feverishly.

“Ok, let’s get our first look at this baby,” Dr. Hoshizora said, bringing over the ultrasound wand and running it over the gel on Taiga’s big taut belly. The image on the monitor slowly began to materialize, still just an indecipherable fuzz of grey.

“It’ll take a minute or two for us to get a clear image,” she explained. “So, Mr. Yamamoto. Tell me more about those exercises you do with Mrs. Yamamoto…”

The smiling doctor was running her bare hand over Taiga’s big pregnant mound along with her wand, the mask of professional disinterest not only slipping, but practically clattering to the floor.

Kenta chuckled as he looked at her and his wife. "Well, we start off with stretches. Reaching for the toes, arm bars, you know the drill. Then we do ten jumping jacks, following by five sit ups, then we do a quarter mile run at the school gym track. She's super wen out by then, and so ripe for the taking... We even went to the girls locker room one time and I violated her poor mouth to feed her my protein." Kenta told his tale on a lewd manner, but excited to see the monitor come into view. "Sometimes we do swimming, but she gets tired after ten minutes, and then her massive ChinaButt is just ripe for the taking... Sex does become strenuous..." He trailed off as the monitor began to present it. The picture.

The picture of his child. Kenta and Taiga's child!

“Ooh, that’s quite the regimen,” the doctor said, her cheeks reddening a little from the intimate detail of Kenta’s description. “You take very good care of your wife, Mr. Yamamoto. Oh, we have an image! There’s your baby!”

Taiga popped the lollipop from her mouth and gaped at the monitor. She pressed her hands on either side of her stomach and looked between the monitor and her own belly. Her baby was on the screen! Fat teardrops started to well up in the corners of her eyes and her lips quivered.

“…looks very healthy, strong heartbeat…Oh, wait,” the doctor said suddenly. Taiga’s heart leapt up into her throat and she clutched Kenta’s hand with fright.

“What’s wrong? Tell me!” she cried.

“There’s a second heartbeat! You’re having twins!” Dr. Hoshizora replied.

Kenta blinked. "C-come again? Twins?" He looked at taiga and he began to burst into tears and smiling as bright as the sun. "We are having twins!?" He held her hand tightly.

He's going to be a father to twins!

Taiga couldn't even articulate her joy into words. Her whole body shivered and wiggled with unrestrained glee and she wrapped her plump arms around Kenta's neck. She rained kisses on him, pecking at his neck, cheeks, mouth. She sobbed between each kiss and fat round tears of happiness fell from her eyes and trickled down her pudgy cheeks.

"Yes, it's definitely twins. Would you like to know the sex?" Dr. Hoshizora asked, her own face bright and beaming from witnessing the outburst of joy from the two parents.

Kenta laughed and cried with her as he hugged, seeing the doctor from the barrage of kisses from his happy go lucky tiger. "Yes...yes please!" He exclaimed, kissing Taiga on her lips as he felt love blossom up inside him.

As the loving couple kissed deeply and celebrated their good news, the doctor stepped over to the ultrasound monitor and gestured at the image.

“This one here is a boy,” she said, pointing to the left of the screen. “And there is his sister, curled up right beside him. A boy and a girl. Congratulations to you both. They look healthy, and a little large for this stage of the pregnancy. You’ve been feeding them well.”

Dr. Hoshizora gave Taiga’s belly an encouraging pat. Taiga wrapped her arms around Kenta and stared up at him adoringly. “It’s perfect. We’ll have a son and a daughter. Oooh, I’m so happy!”

"Me too!" Kenta hugged back, kissing her on the lips and nuzzling his head in her bosom, hearing her heart race. "Can't wait to take you to the steak dinner tonight... Before the ball drops of course." Kenta looked back at the doctor. "Thanks for helping us this New Year's Eve Doctor. The hospital had no one else on staff till Taiga's grandfather mentioned you. Again, thank you:" Kenta bowed in reverence.

He's going to be a father: at long last.

He won't leave them: he never will.

Taiga couldn’t bow from her reclined position but she inclined her head respectfully as she thanked Dr. Hoshizora herself. “Yeah, thank you so much doctor. It was so amazing seeing my babies for the first time.”

For Taiga, it was finally sinking in that she was going to be a mom. Her belly’s huge growth had been mostly from fat and Kenta’s endless cream deposits, so sometimes she almost forgot that there was life inside her as well. She reached down and put her arms around as much of her immense swell as she could, hugging her expanded womb tightly.

“You’re both very welcome. I’m happy to help out such a cute, loving couple. Enjoy your dinner date. Make sure you eat lots of protein tonight, ok?” Dr. Hoshizora said with a mischievous wink at Kenta as she said the word “protein”.

“No worries there,” Taiga replied. “I’m going to eat ‘til I bust!”

"It's the last meal of the year. We will have her chair creaking and ready to be ruined before long." Kenta chuckled with a rub of her belly as the ultrasound session ended, and he stood up to help clean the gel off of her tummy, followed by helping Taiga to her feet. "Let's get going. Cabs will be loaded up here on the New Year's Eve. And Times Square of course is out of the question..." The blond man helped pull down Taiga's shirt as best as he could... But no go. Only covers about a third. He reached and grabbed his and her coats.

Taiga’s pregnant belly was just too big and fat for her clothes. Her pants, thick to keep out the winter chill, were also not quite up to the challenge of containing the tubby tiger’s protruding hips and big shelf of a butt. Her overgrown ass was straining the seat badly, threatening to rip right through the fabric if she were to bend over too suddenly. Fortunately, there was little risk of the swollen mother bending at the waist anytime soon.

Taiga let Kenta help her into her coat, which by virtue of its big, bulky size was able to securely contain Taiga’s entire hugely fecund belly, but just barely. The buttons of the coat were tense and pulled to their limit by the gravid gut.

“Goodbye Dr. Hoshizora,” Taiga said as she flopped her tremendous girth off of the examination table. Her big fat butt jiggled like two enormous bowls of jelly as she stood up. Taiga’s vast pregnant dome wobbled too thanks to all of the fat on her middle.

“Oof, not quite used to being so jiggly!” Taiga giggled, feeling every inch of her quiver and bounce. She felt like she was made of butter.

“Take care you two. I hope you have a very healthy pregnancy,” the doctor replied.

“C’mon, Kenta-kun, let’s make sure our babies get their nutrients,” Taiga said to her affectionate husband, licking her lips at the meal that awaited her.

And the two walked out of the closing hospital and out into New York City. The sights. The sounds. The lights. Everyone was abuzz on New Year's Eve as a light snow flurry began to fall, taxis everywhere driving up and down the streets. "Calling up an Uber now..." He muttered as Kenta used his phone with one hand, his other interlocked with Taiga's. "Let's see...there's one! Got one on the way now!" He pocketed his phone and looked at the obese brunette.

"I can't believe we're having twins!" Kenta laughed, hugging Taiga again hard as he kissed her head and chubby cheeks. "A son AND a daughter... I'm so excited!" The blond nuzzled his nose against her's. "And come New Year's Day late in the evening... I will get them all excited with a personal...hello~" He smacked her fat ass for good measure. "Titanic Taiga-chan~"

"I'm excited too! I'm shaking...well, maybe that's the cold," Taiga admitted. Her plump body jiggled slightly as she bounced...well, shifted from foot to foot.

"Mmm, I can't wait for that, love," Taiga responded to his insinuation. "Oh, leave your hand back there, it will help me feel warm. My big fat butt is stretching out the seat of these pants too much and the cold is getting in."

"PRobably is." Kenta joked, hand resting on the shelf of her massive rump as he saw the car approach, his phone vibrating as the Uber arrived. He opened the door for his obese wife and followed in after her.

"To Rocco Steakhouse please." Kenta ordered, and the driver complied and they began their drive... in Manhattan rush hour traffic. He leaned back in the back seat with his wife, hand on her massive gut. "Twins...still can't believe it... maybe I came inside you one too many times?" HE spoke in Japanese, not wanting to distract the driver.

“I knew all of that sex was going to get me super pregnant,” Taiga joked, replying back in Japanese as well. She put her hands on either side of her huge girthy middle and enjoyed the feeling of her belly pressing tightly against the back of the car’s front passenger seat. Her butt and hips were also so huge that she was invading Kenta’s space, forcing her husband to cram himself up against the door. Taiga was just too much woman for an ordinary car to handle.

Her pregnant belly let out a loud rumble. Taiga giggled. “Ooh, I think all three of us are getting really hungry. I hope the steakhouse is close.”

"It's a ways away. Just hang in there anata." Kenta rubbed her stomach too, kissing her cheek as he laid with her, the sky darkening but the bright lights of NYC remaining as they drove down the long and busy streets. No doubt avoiding traffic for the big event in Times Square.

Several blocks later, the car stopped and Kenta paid the Uber. He opened the door and helped his wife out of the car.

Taiga heaved herself out of the backseat with Kenta’s help, her hips popping free of the doorframe like a cork being launched from a wine bottle. She stumbled a bit as she exited, but fortunately her strong and loving husband was there to make sure she didn’t fall.

“Thanks,” Taiga said, gasping for breath. Her body was under so much strain from carrying around her flab and babies that any extra exertion winded her quickly. “Oof, I should get more exercise. I’m going to need more strength if I’m going to be carrying around these babies for another five months. Not to mention how fat I’m going to get before I’m due.”

The big pregnant teacher’s huge fecund dome growled fussily, demanding its meal. The roar from her gut was loud it turned heads on the busy sidewalk. “Oh, we had better hurry, love. I’m so hungry I might start eating my coat!”


	15. Chapter 15

"Hehe, let's not get to that! The little ones wouldn't get the nutrition they needed." Kenta chuckled as he had a hand groping her wife's globe of an ass he escorted her inside of Roccos Steakhouse, going to the front desk and telling them of their reservation...

A ten minute wait!

And little room to sit by the couch in the sitting area... He escorted his hungry wife and e sat down, looking up at her and he patted his lap. Kenta licked his lips... He wants to be squashed here?

Taiga raised an eyebrow at his daring, but she was certainly amorous enough to indulge him. The thought of how full and fat her upcoming dinner would make her was already making the hungry momma all fired up and in the mood. She happily lowered her giant couch-filling ass down onto Kenta's lap, feeling her fat ooze around his legs and totally envelop his lower half. She could feel his eager monster jabbing her big fat ass already. If it wouldn't get them kicked out, she would have ridden him right there.

"Hope I'm not too heavy. I think I might be a little overweight," she joked as her massive shelf of an ass squeezed down onto her husband's lap and hardening cock.

Kenta groaned as he felt her sit on top of her. "Not that I mind. Besides, I get to play with our little ones this way." He began to rub and massage her titanic gut lovingly as he rested his chin on her shoulder, giving her plenty of affection and attention as he couldn't even move under her four hundred plus pound body.

Taiga purred from his loving caress, temporarily forgetting her aching hunger. Feeling her husband’s gentle touch on her body was a nice substitute for stuffing her face. Still, as the minutes slowly passed, Taiga’s stomach voiced its complaints louder and louder. She started to blush a little from the looks she was getting. She wouldn’t have been surprised if the other people in the waiting area thought the overblown wife and expectant mother was about to explode.

When the hostess finally called their name and prepared to seat them, Taiga nearly bounced for joy out of Kenta’s lap and waddled with haste.

“Oh boy, finally!” she said softly but enthusiastically, clutching her husband’s hand.

Kenta took her hand and smiled as he walked with her and past through the occupied restaurant as they navigated through the throngs of tables towards their table, a lovely mellow velvet booth with candle light and soft red cushions. Along the way Taiga's titanic hips has many bumps and brushes before they reached their destination. He helped her into the booth, her belly about to press against the table! He sat right next to her and handed her the menu.

"You know what to do honey~"

Taiga opened the menu and began to peruse while she shifted her broodmother hips in the booth. She was filling up practically every inch of her side of the table. Her belly had barely an inch of space between itself and the table, and her enormous round backside and flaring hips were almost too much for the plush seat to contain.

"I guess even in America the seats are too small for me," Taiga observed with a happy giggle. A waiter brought over a complimentary basket of bread not long after they sat down and Taiga pounced upon it, stuffing her face with the warm rolls while she decided on her belly-busting meal.

She turned her attention to the wine list and felt sad that she couldn't partake. A bottle or two of wine would have really made her blow up, but she would have to make up for it with lots more food.

"Kenta-kun, could you order for me? I can't decide and everything sounds delicious..." Taiga whimpered between large bites of sourdough bread.

Kenta nodded as he chuckled. He saw the garçon approach and made his order. He ordered the filet mignon and for Taiga...

One order of Veal Chop. One order of Lamb Chops. One Filet Mignon. And one Cajun Rib Eye Steak.

Over $140 dollars worth of meat and mashed potatoes... And 115 of it is going right into Taiga's gut.

He looked back at her with a smirk on his lips. "I hope my tiger of a wife can handle all of that meat and starch. You might get stuck in there... Then again... I wouldn't mind that~"

"Oh I can definitely handle it. As for getting stuck, well, isn't that what I have my big strong husband for?"

Taiga continued to eat bread while waiting for the meal to come, even polishing off another basket when the first ran out. Her stomach was now bumping against the table, but the hungry tiger was hardly full.

"Don't worry, I still have lots of room," she said just in case Kenta was worried.

"Easy now, save room for the meat." Chuckled Kenta as he ate some bread himself, sipping some water. And Taiga went through another two more baskets of bread and butter before a great tray was wheeled to their table. Kenta got his Filet.

And Taiga her four massive plates of meat and potatoes.

Taiga clapped her hands together and licked her lips in anticipation. Her stomach was already churning and groaning as it digested the heaping mound of bread the insatiable teacher had already eaten. Taiga felt it press into the table as it puffed up with the slightly inflating dough inside her. Perhaps it had been a bit reckless to eat so much bread...

Taiga shook away those doubts and focused on eating. She was a big hungry momma and she was going to act like it. Without any further ado, she attacked her first entree, tucking into her lamb chops with the ferocity of her jungle cat namesake.

"Mmmm, it's so good...so tender..." she purred. Along with the meat, Taiga stuffed more starch into her stomach in the form of the side potatoes. Her belly was a huge bubbling mass of starch and a bit of protein after she had finished her first plate. She winced as her stuffed belly pressed hard into the table. She would pop if she ate anymore in her current position.

"Nnnghh...Kenta-kun...do you think it would be ok if I flopped my belly up onto the table? It feels like it'll cut me in half if I don't move my tummy."

"I don't see why not." Kenta smirked with a shrug, looking at her hungrily as he ate slowly and calmly, ready to see her lift her shirt and lift that heavy gut full of babies and food. "Go on ahead anata. I have front row seat~"

Taiga smiled and put her hands on the bottom of her tremendous pregnant belly. With a mighty heave, she lifted up the churning, bloating mound and plopped it directly onto the white tablecloth. The silverware, plates, and cutlery rattled loudly as her colossal middle crashed down amongst them like a meteor slamming into the Earth. Heads turned and Taiga could feel many pairs of eyes upon her as she pulled what she could of her top down over her gut and reached for a plate. She set her veal chop directly on top of her big pregnant tummy and resumed eating.

"Are you still there, sweetie?" Taiga asked jokingly. "I can't see you around this big tummy~"

"Yeah yeah I'm still here." Kenta replied, getting his phone and out and taking pictures of his pregnant wife stuffing her face as her belly bloated out more and more as she ate the starch and protein on her plates. One plate down. Then two. Then three! And she began to slow down.

"Heh, I guess someone overestimated themselves?" Kenta jested, his hand reaching out and rubbing her gurgling and churning cauldron of a stomach. She must be incredibly stuffed right now…

Taiga closed her eyes and moaned weakly as her volatile belly struggled to contain her feast. Kenta was exactly right. She had overestimated her tummy's capacity. The pregnant teacher had become such a glutton that she had forgotten that even she had her limits. What was more, her growing womb was making it harder to overeat.

"Maybe that sixth basket of bread was a mistake," Taiga admitted. Her stomach chose that moment to let out a roaring rumble that rattled the plate of half-eaten steak balanced atop her turbulent tummy.

"Nooo, I don't want to be full. I want to finish it all!" she whined petulantly. She needed more room, and even though she was in a classy steakhouse, she knew of only one way to get it. Taiga put her hands on top of her overstuffed dome and pressed hard. Her cheeks puffed briefly before the giant glutted woman unleashed a mighty belch that practically shook the windows. A pin drop could be heard in the aftermath of such a powerful and forceful eruption.

"Oh geez, pardon me," Taiga said. "Guess I'm burping for three now too. Ahhh, that made some more room."

Ignoring the disapproving stares of the other diners, Taiga went back to her steak, determined to make the most of the belly room she had just made for herself.

By this point in their marriage Kenta had long grown used to Taiga's belches in public, though in such a high class place he looked at her. "Try to suck it in if you can. We did get kicked out that one time in Kyoto remember?" Kenta said as he had a hand reach over to her expanding stomach, rubbing it. "Still, you have two more meals to go. You can do it big girl~" He then felt his phone vibrate. "Oh! That's right after this we're going to Times Square... We have three hours before the ball drops." Knowing her size and waddling, plus the traffic down there, they may make it past half eleven. Hopefully.

“Oh my, you’re right!” Taiga gasped, both from the realization of their ticking schedule and the fact that her boorish behavior might very well cut the meal short.

Taiga took a deep breath and pushed down all of her bloating, making sure no more unladylike eruptions would come out of her. She picked up her cutlery and kept eating, trying hard to ride the line between a steady pace that wouldn’t swallow too much air and eating fast enough to get out of the restaurant on time.

Bit by bit, the steak disappeared, and bit by bit Taiga blew up, her belly stretching out another inch with every ounce of steak swallowed. The gassy turbulence was multiplying her growth, ballooning out Taiga’s belly more than just the food would have alone.

“Kenta-kun…Unnggh…I don’t think I can eat anymore…” she had to admit when faced with the last few ounces of her last steak. “I’ll pop…”

Kenta got up, having finished his dinner and sat by her side. He took some fork bites and brought it to her lips. "You can do it. When we get outside you can unleash all the gas." He rubbed her massive gut as he began to slowly feed her the last few bites of steak. "Shouldn't have tackled all that starch dear. Hehe." The blond mentioned. "Maybe meat first then starch should follow next time for massive portions like this." He gave her cheek a kiss as he fed her another bite.

Taiga swallowed the bites he was offering slowly, wincing a bit as her tummy burbled and growled like an irritated dog. Her absolute limit was rapidly approaching.

"You're right, love. I guess I'm not the eating expert I thought I was. That means I need more practice. Maybe with some of your personal protein supply~"

With great effort, Taiga opened her mouth one last time, rolled out her tongue, and accepted the last bite of her very last steak. She chewed slowly, and then forced her throat to send the meat down into her overstuffed belly. The big blimp of a pregnant momma clutched at her stomach and moaned but she held together, if only barely.

"F-finished..." she said between big heaving breaths. Her stomach was so full she could hardly breathe. Her engorged middle was also so puffed up on top that her breasts were pressed up into her chins.

"Atta girl." Kenta leaned in, kissing her on the lips as he laid the bill, hands on her breasts and tummy as he rubbed her and molested her to make her feel good, the man leaning in to nuzzle her as he saw the check return. He took his card back and signed, storing his wallet away.

"Okay Taiga-chan, we need to get going." He said softly as Kenta scooted out to let her struggle and waddle on out. "We can still make it to Times Square before the ball drops. Plus tonight when we get back to the hotel room? Then I can give you more protein and say hi to our little ones~" he wobbled her stuffed mountain of a gut and Kenta kissed her again. Then he stood up, ready to help her out.

“I’m looking forward to it so much,” Taiga said, but her humongous belly let out a quaking roar of protest. She hushed the turbulent bulge with a firm press into her side.

“Don’t you complain, you still have lots more room to strech~” Taiga said quietly to her bubbling belly. Her stomach was beyond full, but she had other places to fill…

Taiga greatly appreciated Kenta’s help as together they heaved her heavy full belly off of the table cloth and hauled the glutted pregnant tiger to her feet. Her immense swell was bulging out from her almost three feet, and it sunk down almost to her knees. Taiga began to shuffle slowly for the door, counting on Kenta’s help to guide her around the tight obstacles her gravid gut and broodmother hips wouldn’t clear.

Kenta guided her through the restaurant, her large hips and massive tummy bumping into chairs and some other people. Te blond was pleased wth his wife's size. So cumbersome and soft... His hand slinked her to shelf of a monster butt, giving it a nice slap as they got to the door. He stepped aside to let her waddle through and out to the cold December Air. And again, lots of traffic.

"I'll get us an Uber." Kenta let her sit down on a bench. "Oh? Tired already?" He smirked. "You lovely lard ass." He poked her breast.

“Hey, you try carrying around 400 pounds of fat and babies and see how energetic you feel,” Taiga replied. “And you better be careful, calling me names like that. You’re just asking to feel all of this lard ass on top of you~”

Taiga wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. She was disappointed that all of her weight didn’t do a better job insulating her from the winter chill. If only she had some actual blubber.

“Come here and help me keep warm,” Taiga said, taking Kenta’s arm and urging him to join her on the bench. The overgrown momma neglected to notice that there was very little room left on the bench thanks to her huge jutting hips and billowing butt.

Kenta smiled and sat by her side, hugging her and rubbing her to keep her warm. "Next time we come to New York it will be in the spring." He mentioned, rubbing her surprisingly warm belly. Taiga must be getting the chills due to the digestion of her massive meal. Kenta have at her cheek, kissing her as his hands were rubbing her titanic tummy and her gargantuan booty. "425 and more to be precise. Also... Think we should put a limit on your gaining and stuff? I mean," Kenta mused. "You do plan on continuing to be a teacher... Wanna put a lid on it at 600 pounds? Or do you wanna weigh lower? What do you wanna do Taiga-chan." The blonde asked, considerate about her future as a mother, her job, and then having more children. He leaned against her, giving her plenty of love and attention.


	16. Chapter 16

Taiga’s arms and legs were still kind of cold but her middle was quickly heating up thanks to all the blood rushing to her belly to help digest and the kind rubbing Kenta was providing.

“A limit…I guess that’s a good idea,” Taiga said hesitantly. She knew Kenta was right to bring it up, but 600 pounds wasn’t so far away now. She would probably be that fat in a matter of months. Could she really not gain anymore weight after that? Was it even under her control anymore?

“I want to still keep teaching, but I’m going to be taking at least a semester off so I can look after the babies. I already told the school. My maternity leave starts after this school year ends in March,” Taiga explained. “As for my weight…my greedy belly wants me to become the world’s fattest woman, but what I really want is to be a good mother, a good wife, and a good teacher. I can’t really be any of those things if I’m a big whale who can’t even lift her belly off the ground.”

Taiga paused and stared down at her immense swollen dome. “I want to stop…I want to stop at 600 pounds. Maybe that will be enough to make me the fattest in Fuyuki at least.”

Kenta stopped rubbing. Instead he held her hand tight and gave her a kiss. "That's fine by me Taiga-chan. I support your decision, and personally I approve of it as well. And if you lose weight as well I won't complain." He smiled, his head by her shoulder. "Besides, makes it fun for you to gain again. We will also need to make sure you at least maintain. Eat some healthy foods and do some excersize here and there. Which I won't complain." Kenta commented. "Having sex with a huffing and puffing you would be quite nice." He patted her immense rump. "Also, considering your family's financial security we can also have more kids too... Or just start with our son and daughter and see how that goes from there? And Taiga-chan? You're still the rambunctious woman I married..." Kenta held her chin, looking at her straight in the eye. "But you've really matured. I'm proud of you darling..."

don't really feel that much more mature. I guess that's good though. I need to be a responsible mother after all, especially if we're going to have more babies. I want to have a big family and I love being pregnant so far so I really want to do it again."

Taiga leaned forward and kissed Kenta, holding her soft lips against his for a long while.

"I never thought about losing weight so I could have fun gaining it back..." she said after they broke off their kiss."You're so smart. That's a great idea. Plus if I'm exercising all the time I'll be really healthy under all this flab."

Taiga giggled. "I guess I should try and act like a sumo wrestler then! No one will suspect I have a lot of muscle hiding underneath all of my jiggly parts."

Kenta perked up as he saw the über approach, standing up followed by his member pregnant and obese wife and helping her to the car, sitting in a tight backseat with her. He told them the destination and the car began driving in traffic. Hopefully with all of this traffic they can get in sight of Times Square to see the ball drop.

"Oh? Maybe you can be. I mean, we have the resources, and I would be willing to cook you that Sumo dish of Chanko." Kenta smiled as her rubbed her wife's giant tummy. "Get some muscle in there, show just how strong and fat the Ten Ton Tiger really is." The blond mentioned with a squeeze of her great bosom. "You can call in a sumo trainer too." Kenta leaned in, kissing her on the cheek.

Taiga was starting to like the idea more and more. “Yeah, we could do all that. Kendo was always my sport of choice, but maybe it’s a good time to switch fields. And just maybe someday I can grow to over 600 pounds if I pack on enough muscle to carry this big fat butt around.”

Taiga flexed an arm and the fat encircling it bulged out like a huge flabby doughnut. “Dare you enter the ring with the Ten Ton Tiger? Gaooooo~”

Taiga began to laugh loudly after her little performance, making every inch of her corpulent body shake and bounce.

Kenta laughed with her too, snuggling up next to her and resting his head on her head. "One thing is for sure. No other student would want to tackle you or dare mock you. You already got your megaton ass. Imagine with muscles?" He rubbed her middle, sighing as he heard it churn and gurgle. And underneath all of her meat and potatoes...were his children.

"Twins... I still can't believe it. We need to think on names for the boy and girl!" He nuzzled his nose against her, hand caressing her stomach and tracing over it calmly as the snow gently fell outside, the cars honked, and the streets were alive in New York.

"If I had more muscle back there I'm not sure you could handle me pressing it down on you. Maybe we'll need to bulk you up too, Kenta-kun," Taiga teased. "I wouldn't want our babies growing up with a flat pancake for a dad."

Kenta did make an excellent point. They needed to come up with some good names for their little ones. Taiga looked down at her vast middle and struggled to think of something proper.

"Oh geez, names, huh? I just can't think of anything right now. Let's come up with something really nice later. Oh, and let's make sure to do it when I'm nice and stuffed, or else I might just think of food names!"

"With the way I handle you I wouldn't be all shocked to have some muscle so far!" Kenta mused as he rubbed her middle, making it wobble and flop. "Hehe, well, if you insist. Wouldn't want my kids named after silly things like ramen toppings!"

With plenty of kissing, tickling, and rubbing, the two arrived at the top of the massive hundred of thousand-men crowd that crowded the streets towards Times Square, bands performing. Kenta got out, paid the driver, and helped Taiga out of the tight backseat out into he cold New York air. Ten minutes until the ball drops!

Taiga was helped along by Kenta through the tight throng of people filling the streets. Taiga's bulk parted the crowd like a ship's bow through the ocean. Bystanders were either gently bumped by her giant unstoppable belly or simply moved out of the way once they saw the massive Japanese woman coming. Taiga murmured apology after apology as her huge hips and immense wobbling butt fought for space against the dense gathering of revelers.

"Oof, nothing makes you feel like a thousand pound blimp than trying to get through a crowd!" Taiga joked as she puffed for breath and huddled close to Kenta.

Kenta chuckled with her as they finally got in view of Times Square, five minutes left. "This is good. We have a clear view." The blonde remarked, holding onto her hand. "So Taiga-chan... got any New Years Resolutions?" He asked, looking at her as the snow began to lightly fall.

“Yes, I can see everything just fine. Well, not my feet so much, but everything else,” she said with a long girlish laugh.

Taiga was in a very giggly mood that evening. She hadn’t even drunk any wine, so she just had to rely on her natural playfulness to get herself into an almost-tipsy state. Perhaps she was feeling a bit drunk on love for her husband and her growing children.

“New Year’s resolutions?” Hmm…” Taiga pondered. If she was back home in Japan she would have visited a shrine for the holiday, and there she would have written her wish for the new year on an ema. A resolution was sort of the like that, from what Taiga understood.

“I want to be a good mother,” Taiga said after some thought. “And I want to gain lots of weight, but also I want to exercise lots!”

Taiga nodded her head after her proclamation, satisfied with her resolution. “What about you, Kenta-kun?”

"Similar to you." Kenta held her hands. "Be a better baker. Husband. A father. All those things." He rubbed her stomach and liked up as the ball began to fall! He got out his phone and began to take selfies and pictures of him and Taiga as the count got to ten. Then nine. Eight. Seven. Six.

This long winter has borne many things... For a lonely baker who was called a curmudgeon once upon a time.

Five. Four.

He had acquired his happy ending. And Kenta hoped she had her's too.

Taiga pressed herself as close to her loving husband as she could. Husband. The word still felt weird on Taiga’s tongue and was even strange to think.

Three.

Her life had changed so much in mere months. At the start of the year she had been a lonely, bratty, free-loading teacher with a thin and slender figure. Now she was a mountain of a woman, swollen with fat and the new life growing in her womb. She had a family ready to begin, and she was having wonderful passionate sex regularly with her amazing husband. She had everything she had wanted, and even some things she didn’t know she had ever desired. She had been conflicted about her weight gain at first but now she adored everything about her massive new body and her extraordinary appetite.

Two.

Now she had all the years ahead to look forward to. The birth of her twins, her sumo training, more time with her husband and more opportunities to eat delicious food…

As the crowd screamed the last number Taiga turned her head towards Kenta and pursed her lips, ready to kiss him as the new year began.

One.


	17. Chapter 17

And what a new year it was. For the next six months of her pregnancy and sumo training began in earnest.

Kenta continued his business at his bakery and small home, but due to the growing size of his wife she wasn't able to fit through his doorway frontal or sideways, thus he rented out his former apartment to some college students while he and Taiga moved back into the Fujimura estate temporarily to find a new home.

And during those six months Kenta worked out with a trainer and lost some weight, now trim and svelte with muscle. The blonde man even had a light beard going as he still ran his growing bakery. Matou Sakura even signed on to help work part time, and Taiga did always mention that his cooking got better. Must have been a woman's touch or intuition she claimed it. Besides, she had to consume 5000 to 7000 calories a day daily for her weight gain and her sumo training.

And then when May ended Taiga was due... Except the twins(named Taichi and Shizuka, although it was subject to change) weren't born, and Taiga was labeled overdue, the babies inside the massively growing woman growing with her. They're speculated to be 12 to 15 pounds!

But today was the end of a nice and long day, and Kenta walked through the gates of the estate and walked towards his wife's quarters where she was either stuffing her face, watching tv, or doing moderate training.

Today was a good day for a roleplay... And Taiga was the one to make the choice today. What was that 10 month pregnant woman going to select. "Taidama~" Kenta cooed, opening the door towards his bedroom.

The Taiga waiting on the other side of that door had changed greatly since New Year’s Eve. As her pregnancy advanced and her weight increased, she had grown into a truly massive woman the likes of which could not be found just anywhere.

Her pregnancy was a month overdue and that led to Taiga sporting a pregnant belly of truly staggering proportions. Her stomach was a huge sphere blown to an immense size by her swollen womb and accumulated fat. The gargantuan globe jutted out from Taiga’s waist several feet and descended all the way to her knees, and that was when it was empty. These days if she ate a gut-busting meal and had Kenta fill her up with his cream, she could easily find herself immobilized by the sheer mass of her belly.

Her stomach dropped slightly at its bottom curve with soft fat, but otherwise it was a taut bulging mound that was tight as a drum. Her children were so big and so active that the stretched surface of her pregnant belly was often distorted and pressed out by strong kicks and other movements. Her belly button had popped out long ago and was now so pressurized by her inflated womb that some nights she could swear it was throbbing. Taiga knew she had to deliver her growing babies soon or else she very well might pop.

Her sumo training had helped to keep the overgrown mother mobile, and was part of the reason why in the past six months she had only put on 150 pounds. She was an enormous, earth-shaking 600 pounds, but a good portion of that weight was muscle. Taiga’s training had put lots of beefy strength in her arms and legs, which didn’t make her look any less fat and huge but the difference was apparent to any who found themselves at the mercy of her powerful thighs or crushing ass.

That ass of hers was nearly the largest thing about Taiga even with her overdue pregnant swell. Her butt was so huge that going through normal doorways was basically impossible. If she walked straight ahead, her protruding hips and billowing cheeks would become stuck. If she turned sideways, her mountainous belly would wedge her in tight along with that sofa-swallowing ass of hers. She was rounder and wider than she was tall and the world was just not made for such a woman.

The enormous shelf of Taiga’s rear was meaty muscle underneath and jiggling soft fat on top. Her butt cheeks bounced and wobbled with even the slightest movement, and it took a while for the rippling plushness to come to a stop. The weight in muscle Taiga had put on had made her pear-shaped figure explode out of proportion with her modest chest. Her thighs were so thick and fat that they always rubbed together and made it impossible for the overdue mother to move at any pace faster than a ponderous waddle. Her butt stuck out so far from her back that she could balance large plates of food on in comfortably, and she sometimes did so to amuse her husband.

Riding in cars was also basically impossible thanks to Taiga’s amazing ass. Her bottom half filled up the entire back seat of any normal car and would absolutely not fit into the space of the passenger seat. Taiga didn’t mind being stuck at home for the time being. She was on maternity leave from school and she had all the time in the world to study for being a mother and to practice her sumo training.

Even though they were the smallest feature on Taiga’s gargantuan body, her breasts had undergone quite the dramatic change as the end of her pregnancy drew near. She had begun to lactate, and while her breasts had not gotten much of a boost in growth past F-cup, they were now bursting with rich, warm milk that Taiga needed to pump from herself twice daily. If she waited too long the pressure would build and build and eventually the milk would flow free of its own accord.

At that very moment, Taiga was attending to that need in a way that suited the gluttonous tiger. She hefted her right breast up to her lips and suckled from her own nipple, drawing the milk down into her oversized paunch. Her great big boulder of a belly began to gurgle as the milk poured into it. Taiga did not make enough milk to get herself full, but she did make enough to make her belly churn and roil with gas. The milk was meant for babies, not an adult’s stomach. Her belly started to puff up with bloat as Taiga suckled away.

Fortunately the clothes Taiga was wearing were capable of handling a little swelling. Her top was covered by a white kimono and tied with a red obi around her expansive middle. The white material could have doubled as a sail it was so large. As her tummy blew up with milk-made gas, the obi slowly unraveled to allow the kimono to part and make room for the growing belly.

Taiga’s lower half was somewhat bare thanks to the sheer size of her tree trunk thighs and chair-demolishing ass. The red hakama that should have looked like pants on a thinner woman was little more than a short skirt on Taiga. The pleated red garment barely covered both of her car-filling cheeks and left her beefy thighs totally exposed. A very large pair of white underpants kept her modestly preserved, although she hardly needed it thanks to the drooping mass of her pregnant belly.

As Kenta entered, Taiga popped her breast from her mouth and tucked the fat orb back into her kimono.

“Welcome home to the shrine, darling,” she said in greeting, bowing as low as her extreme swelling would allow. She rose back up and smiled warmly. She didn’t look exactly like a proper miko in her skimpier outfit, but she hoped Kenta could still recognize the outfit.

Kenta licked his lips as he slid the door behind him, looking at the massive and obese pregnant woman that was his wife with a grin. So the roleplay subject of the day is now Miko and Oni... Intriguing. The blind man set down his phone and wallet and walked forward, kneeling in front of her, cupping her soft cheek and leaning in with a kiss.

"Work was fine. I hope the day wasn't boring for you my dear..." His hand trailed down, groping her breast as milk squeaked out. "Fufufu... I guess it's time for me to get change. Or maybe... We can go at it s different way." Kenta smirked. "We start with me being the shrine priest and then you sucking me off, which reveals my true form as a Blue Oni. You." Kenta pointed towards the sliding door leading towards another bedroom. "Will aim to flee as best you can before you get stuck.." Over in the other room was a suspended barrel with a hose out of, with it Taiga's favorite protein shake. "You will feed off of the giant thin slug, while I ravage your massive ass from behind, leading back here where I corrupt your holy young into new demons as that." Kenta pointed towards another barrel of shake and funnel is available. "Will be in your mouth... 40 pounds worth on each barrel; combined with myself... Hehe... I'll need to roll you around the house as you keep getting bloated with cum." Kenta rubbed her stomach, him nuzzling his nose towards Her.

Taiga listened attentively as Kenta explained his naughty plan, nodding eagerly at every step. It sounded like just the sort of sexy, fattening afternoon Taiga loved.

She chuckled warmly and kissed him. Her stomach was so huge and bulging that Kenta had to slide to her side in order to actually bring their lips together.

“That sounds like so much fun,” Taiga purred. “Get changed into your shrine priest robe and let’s get started.”

"Haaaaai~" Kenta cooed with a grope of her breasts. The man went to the closet, beginning to undress and finding his priest robes.... But not before putting on a loin clothe first as part of the act. "How was training today? And our little ones? I hope they weren't too rowdy like their mother and father are." He joked as he began to put on his robes and get the camera stationed close by running...

“Training was good. My butt is hard as a rock now. I’ve got so much power in my hips too,” Taiga replied. She smacked her butt where her strained hakama couldn’t cover and grinned.

“The little ones are a little rowdy today. But it’s ok. I totally like having to pee every hour when they kick my bladder,” Taiga joked. She stroked her huge swollen belly where she could reach. Putting her arms around the entire expanse was an absolute impossibility now.

Taiga looked over at the camera and smiled. She played with her brown hair and made sure she didn’t have any stray strands sticking up anywhere. She wanted to look her best if their little roleplay fun was going to be recorded.

Kenta finally finished putting on the robes and tied sash around his waist and turned around, walking towards the camera. "Alrighty! Session in three...two..." He turned it on, the red light came on.

"My oh my Taiga- miko-sama...." He had his arms spread. "You look so radiant and heavenly since my voyage to the mountain...now I can finally pleasure you as you deserve it~" Kenta began to prowl around the massive woman that was his wife, licking his lips. He gave her breast a loving squeeze. "I hope your little ones are doing fine... running away from that ugly feudal lord has done you right, and now you and I belong to Kami-sama~" Kenta began to kiss and french her, feeling up her giant body.

Taiga moaned and gripped his toned upper arms as he passionately kissed her. She pulled away after a while and smiled demurely. "My children and I are doing very well now that we are safe here at this shrine, Yamamoto-sama. You are so kind to me, I feel so honored to be here with you."

She cooed and moaned more as his hands explored her enormous body. Her colossal ass and enormous gravid belly both wobbled as Kenta played with her curves.

"Indeed.... I hope this lovely meal will suffice for you..." Kenta walked towards the closet, and got out a nice big water jug that's used by those water distribution companies, only this one was filled with Taiga's special protein shake that helps her with muscle growth. "A special porridge made by yours truly." He ripped off the sticky note saying 'Session only. Hands off' and placed it out of view and in the closet and the stronger blonde lifted the tub and brought it towards her.

"If I may... May I ask for a dance to honor Kami-Sama and our fruitful new relationship?" Kenta asked as he sat on a chair, his longer and thicker bulge showing itself under his robes. Just like with Taiga he grew with her too~

And now to see her dance and wobble and jiggle under her kimono~

"Of course," Taiga replied with a humble bow. Her milk-engorged breasts nearly flopped into view as she bowed. The heavy udders each had a wide areola that was visible where the white kimono failed to cover.

"It would be my great honor to dance for you," she continued. "But first, I must replenish my strength."

Using the muscle she had gained from her months of intensive training, Taiga hefted up the huge jug of protein shake with both hands. She brought the large bottle to her lips and started to guzzle the shake. Her throat bulged again and again as the bulking slurry spilled into her mouth and traveled down into her stomach. The top of her expansive middle began to bulge slightly as the shake filled her up. Taiga drank and drank until the jug was halfway drained. She set it down and let out a satisfied burp.

"Ahh, so quenching," she said with an excited giggle. Her stomach began to churn and gurgle quite audibly as the gallon of shake she had just chugged started to settle into her belly.

"Now, for your dance Yamamoto-sama."

Taiga didn't know how to actually perform the ceremonial dance that the miko were taught, but she knew Kenta wouldn't mind a little improvisation. She started with some moves that seemed traditional and appropriate. She moved her feet from left to right and punctuated her slow side-to-side footwork with a firm clap of her hands.

With a mischievous grin, she started to sway her hips more. Her dance became far lewder as she turned around and wobbled her gigantic backside. She ran her hands over her hips and started to smack her jiggling ass instead of clapping her hands. Her whole fat body quaked and bounced as she shook her hips and moved her fat ass mere inches from his face.

She turned back around to face Kenta and started to alternate between pushing out her gravid gut and sucking it in. She could barely suck it in at all but it was enough to create a sexy wave of motion. She kept shaking her hips from side to side while she did her best belly dance.

"I hope this pleases you, Yamamoto-sama~" she said as she draped her hands over his shoulders and pushed her massive pregnant belly into him.

Kenta let out a sigh and licked his lips as he saw her finish the massive tub and began to dance and shake her massive mountain of an ass along with her equally big belly. He let out a purr as he groped her midsection and danced with her, swaying side to side as his growing pick began to rise within his robes. "Oh it does Taiga-sama... in so many ways...now then..." He brushed aside some of her short hair and gave her soft kisses. "Shall we consummate our love before Kami-sama~? Or want to have some fun first~?" He gave her ass a slap and bucked his hips a little, his length growing thicker and harder.

Time for a nice good ole face fuck~

The immense swelling between his legs was quite obvious to Taiga as she swayed in front of him. She couldn’t see it below her huge jutting belly, but she could feel it prodding and pressing her chunky thighs and the bottom of her gravid gut.

“Even though I dance for the honor of our Kami-sama, I will pleasure you first and foremost,” she said before very carefully kneeling down. Her legs were padded in enough muscle to support her titanic body as she knelt before him and reached with groping fingers for Kenta’s mighty manhood.

Working her plump hands into his robe, she lifted it up and exposed the beast, standing proud at more than a foot. The monster had grown some since her husband had started to train. Taiga licked her lips and leaned her head in, plump cheeks bulging as she took his head into her mouth. She closed her soft pink lips around his cock and started to suck hard while running her tongue playfully along the bottom of his head. She relaxed her throat and prepared for him to start thrusting with all his might.

And Kenta's monstrous length began it's slow travel to cram itself and deep throat his obese cosplaying wife as he sighed. "Yes...Yes your love for me is so good Taiga-sama...keep going...and you will receive my boon and blessing!" HE exclaimed as he shoved in more and more of the nearly meter long shaft down her throat more and more and he began to buck and fuck.

Kenta grinned, his hands on Taiga's head as his speed and power began to increase. "Goodness...this session is...quite rapturous... I feel so...good~" He exclaimed, hinting at the demon within him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is what Taiga would look like currently.
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/better-with-salt/art/Ten-Ton-Taiga-CM-668115098
> 
> Credit goes to Better with Salt.


	18. Chapter 18

Taiga was very practiced at taking in her husband’s huge erection, and she had no problem that day with letting him slide more and more of it down her throat. The feeling of it sliding in and out as he thrusted had been awkward once, but that was long ago and Taiga now enjoyed the sensation. She wiggled her huge hips and giant, wobbling ass as she sucked, still intent on performing at least a small part of her lewd dance. Her milk-filled breasts bobbed and bounced as she pleasured Kenta’s dick, the fluid almost sloshing inside of the heavy melons. Her white kimono barely held them back, and Taiga went ahead and slid back the fabric to reveal them. Utilizing her pregnancy enhanced bustiness, she hefted up her bloated boobs and pressed them around the bottom of Kenta’s shaft, adding the soft, squishy sensation to the erotic experience. She hoped he enjoyed the feeling of her sloshy tits fondling his pulsing cock.

Kenta purred and growled as he gave long and slow thrusts down her throat. He was going to take his time with this, that he was. "Haaaaaa.... Haaaaa... Oh Taiga-Sama.... Oh goodness this feels so good... I... I want more!" He exclaimed as he began to pick up the pace and power of his thrusts, balls smacking against her throat and breasts as Kenta's fucking got faster and faster.

Taiga squished her breasts against his cock more as he sped up, savoring the pleasure of the friction. A bit of milk burst free of her nipples and splattered onto the base of his pounding cock. Kenta’s heavy balls crashed against Taiga’s leaky tits and she could feel his “milk” throbbing to be released. His enormous meaty pillar was buried inside Taiga’s throat so deep that she could feel it bulging out her breasts just a bit, making them plow harder against the base of his thick shaft. What a beast this humble priest was, to have a cock that could bend Taiga’s body to its will like that.

"Ohh...ohh...oh no...I feel strange like I'm...like I'm..." Kenta panted as he shed his robes. "Haaa..haaa...haa..." And from the pockets close by grabbed a pair of horns. "Hywiihihihihihi~!" He laughed deep and guttural, almost cartoonish. "Stupid human, now I am in control now!" He finished placing the horns on his head and looked down, his hands going on her head. "Now take it, you adulterous whore of a miko! Mywheeheheheehe...here I go! Ikwuuuuuuuu!" Kenta had to bite his tongue to stop himself from laughing at his words, and as he legitimately felt himself finally orgasm and release his semen. Thirty Five pounds worth of baby batter erupting down her throat to her already stuffed gut.

God looking back on this will be hilarious as he was in a mix of self-deprecating laughter and pleasure.

Taiga was impressed with his commitment to the performance, and she would have laughed out loud at his antics for sure if it wasn’t for the huge load bursting into her mouth and flowing like hot cream down into her stomach. She gulped greedily as it poured into her growing gut, pushing her massive dome to even greater size. She felt as big as a car with the fattening protein shake and the many pounds of cum inflating her belly.

Taiga tried to look surprised and a bit afraid for the camera as she took in all of the seed pouring from the long, twitching cock. After the heavy balls slapping against her breasts discharged all of their hot cream, she fell back onto her sofa-sized ass and clapped her hands to her cheeks in shock.

“Kyaaaa! G-get away from me, foul oni!” she cried out.

"Mwuhihihi~" Kenta laughed as he tried to recover from his cumming, still hard as he pulled himself out of his wife's mouth. "Never! Soon my kind will propagate and take back this land from you weak and puny humans. Try to escape from me.... If you can~" they left the sliding door, which had a metal stopper to prevent it from opening turner. Meaning one thing.

Taiga was going to be stuck, then butt fucked. And then pulled out and he will "corrupt" the young within her by turning the humans within into Oni.

Taiga struggled to her feet, lifting up her gigantic belly and colossal ass with a loud grunt. She moved slower and with more groaning to play it up for the camera. Her stomach gurgled loudly as it bounced and jiggled, a huge rumble that Taiga hoped would be picked by the recording camera.

“G-get away, you won’t corrupt me!” she cried as she turned and started to waddle. Her heavy fat legs thudded against the floor loud than a stampede. She hurried to the door and just as they had planned, her belly squished against the frame and her movement halted completely. She pushed and groaned, but nothing she could do freed her car-sized gut from the trap she was wedged in.

“Don’t come any closer! Don’t!” Taiga screamed, but her body language looked quite inviting as she wiggled her hips in the doorway and bounced her swollen shelf of a butt.

Kenta laughed demonically. "Nyuhihihihihi~ you won't escape me priestess~" he laughed as he approached, cock still hard and erect as he midly ripped off her kimono from behind(or more like undo it then take it off), exposing her megaton butt to the world. With a grin he began to molest it and grope it as he guided his demon dick into the soft valley of Taiga's monstrous ass.

“N-no! Unnnnnhhh...you can’t…” she protested, her cries getting weaker and turning to moans of pleasure as Kenta’s cock slid slowly between the two barrel-sized cheeks. Her quivering fat bounced and wobbled as the beastly rod pressed deeper and deeper.

“Aaaannnnh! No! Don’t put it back there!” she cried out again as his head penetrated her and slid deep inside her ass in a matter of seconds. She knew she had to act like she was frightened but she couldn’t help moaning lewdly. She really did enjoy the feeling of riding his dick so very much.

Kenta grinned as his hands gripped her gigantic rump and his thrusting began to pick up in pace and power as the upper half of his large hot rod began to go in and out of her butt hole as he reached forward now, pressing his full body against her stuck and obese body, his hands going for her tits and groping hard and making milk squirt out.

"Neveeeer, for you will be the mother to all Oni! THey will be revived and we will take back...this...land!" Kenta grunted and growled as the blonde man was pounding her ass harder. "Moohihihihihih prepare yourself, I'm gonna blow you uuuup~ Nyohihihi Iiiikuuuuuuuuu~" Kenta let out a moan but was corpsing on the seen. God he sounded like a cartoon as he let out his oni-speak climax cry. But the comedy didn't override how good he was feeling as Kenta poured forth nearly thirty-five pounds worth of salty protein from his dick up her butt and around the corner.

As he fucked her huge jiggling ass, Taiga’s tongue lolled out of her mouth and she made loud, hungry grunts for more. She could feel her body struggle to take his monstrous girth as he pounded her. Taiga wondered if she could have seen the front of her stomach bulge out from his cock if she was thin. Of course, with her absolutely enormous gut there was nothing to see but how much the big mountain of babies and fat bounced.

“I…I won’t…I won’t become an Oni mama!” she insisted between lewd moans. She felt his huge erect mass twitch and throb before the flood of cum gushed into her and swelled her up further. Her stomach became home to even more of his endless torrent of hot cream. She groaned and felt the doorway pinch her bloated belly even tighter as it expanded. Her stomach grew out another half a foot on all sides as she was pumped full like a balloon.

“Annnhhh~ Noooo~ Don’t come…~” she groaned out, her pleasure obvious in her voice. She rubbed whatever of her stomach she could reach and savored the feeling of her skin stretching out even farther.

“Take it out! Please! Stop filling me with your evil!” she pleaded once she was calmed down enough to sound like a miko in distress again.

Kenta panted as he finished pouring in his massive load up her ass and have a couple more pumps and fucks and slowly pulled out of her, his cock slowly sliding out of her mountainous shelf of an ass and then Kenta began to work on slowly easing her out by pulling backwards. Thankfully that helped inside of backwards, but she wobbled to her feet and Kenta escorted her, chuckling darkly and Oni-ishly as he set her down on the futon.

"Bwuhihihihihi~ it's too late for that... You enjoyed that fucking didn't you... Cheating on not just your lord and the priest, but enjoying the cock of a demon too~" Kenta grinned as he began to 'tear' away her ruined kimono(and by tear lightly strip). He could see the kicks on Taiga's tummy. Guess the little ones are very eager to see papa today~

"And now that my demonic essence is inside tou... Time to finish the job~" Kenta went to spreading her thighs and seeing her dripping cunt that was quivering as he knelt down, lifting her giant belly and giving her a deep and loving oral make out, complete with his tongue inside her~

“Annnnnhh!” Taiga cried out as his tongue made contact with her. She writhed on the bed and kicked her chubby legs in the air.

“Nooooo…I’m not a lewd woman, I’m not! I didn’t enjoy any of it!” Taiga protested, but she of course sounded utterly unconvincing. Her voice was filled with passion and she could barely keep up her acting around the lewd moaning. She pressed her fat calves and ankles onto Kenta’s back as if she was pulling him in closer. Her body instinctively wanted to embrace him as closely as she could, scenario and camera be damned.

Thanks to all the activity their mother was doing, Taiga’s belly was quite excited and active with the movements of her two lively twins. Her stomach bulged out in various places as their hands and feet stretched the surface of her engorged baby bump. Taiga groaned a bit as one particularly hard kick made the skin just to the right of her belly button stick out in a prominent hill. She wondered if the camera had caught that.

“P-please, I can’t take it anymore…you must stop…” she begged. The sensation Kenta was giving her was just too amazing and so Taiga felt compelled to grip her breasts in her hands and start to squeeze. She just had to play with her tight, pregnancy-enlarged nipples as he pleasured her. Milk dribbled from her pressurized and swollen boobs as she eagerly pinched and pulled at her nipples. She even lifted one to her tongue and licked a droplet. Despite her protests, she was acting like quite the corrupted miko.

Kenta grinned as he continued the assault on her cunt, licking and kissing as much as he could as he made sure to make love to her tightening and quivering pussy, the blonde felt her tree trunk thighs tighten and bring him closer, as if wanting his head to be absorbed by her vagina. Kenta felt her cunny tighten around his tongue and mouth and he felt the onrush of juices as he heard her cry out. She came.

And the little ones were very very active... Squirming against mama like that~

Taiga’s face was red and glistening as she came. She let out a long gasping grunt that became quieter as the pleasure vibrated through her and then passed. She felt a strange sensation deep within her belly. Her babies were shifting, but not in a way Taiga was used to. It didn’t feel bad or alarming so she ignored it and focused on her performance.

“No, don’t look at me! I’m so ashamed!” she wailed, throwing her hands over her eyes. Her breasts slowly seeped milk, stimulated into leaking by her vigorous squeezing. “You’ve already defiled me, must you also corrupt the children?”

Kenta sighe as he slowly cracked out of the Fat of her thighs and her massive gut and loomed over the prime woman. "Why yes I do~, while you're children will become mere half breeds, it will be the right steps necessary to facilitate the revival of the Oni!" Kenta chuckled as he grabbed the shaft of his massive member as he got on his knees, spreading her legs once more as he teased her cunny and her inner thighs with his big head. This also acted as a way to lube up for the final part of the session when he corrupts her young and herself.

Kenta chuckled as his head then touched her lips as it slowly began to go inside you. "Mwohihihi~ I'm going to enjoy this, I'm going to draw this out~" he pushed in a few more inches. "As much as I can~!" The blond let out a groan as he got five inches of his monster inside her. He will soon be meeting the children at this rate…

“Unnnnhhh…no, no it’s too big…” Taiga groaned. “Don’t put it in me, I beg you…”

She writhed on the bed and felt herself spreading wide to accommodate all of her husband’s tremendous length and girth. His cock was truly impressive and was just the sort of equipment needed to fuck a lady as rotund and massive as Taiga. Her giant belly would have been an impossible obstacle for a lesser man.

“Guh, annnnhh, you beast,” she moaned, bucking her hips even faster than he was thrusting. True to his word, Kenta was indeed drawing things out and was applying only part of his massive rod. Taiga’s lewd and hungry body wanted more and it was trying its best to pull more of its length into her.

Kenta grinned and chuckled Oni-ishly as he continued to insert himself into his wife and feel her tighten up significantly as he entered her until he finally got himself fully inside her, his cock kissing her womb and baby oven and the man began to pound, his thrusts and pounding making her wobble and jiggle all over.

“Nehihihihi~ Yes, you’re young will become Onis like me! But first, now with my demonic essence inside you, you yourself will begin to change too-hoohoohoohoo~!” He laughed as he placed his full weight on top of her, resting on her belly as his hands went up to her breasts and groping her udders as he leaned in, Kenta’s lips on her nipples and suckling lewdly and grinning as a hand reached under the futon for the secret prop.

Mainly Taiga’s own set of horns. And he can feel the kicks pick up as his own midsection was against Taiga’s own jumbo-gut.

Taiga threw her head back and cried out with passionate lust, a lewd groan that could not be contained. She was being stimulated too much, overwhelmed by the giant cock filling her up below and the eager sucking on her milky tits.  
“No, no, I don’t want to change!” she squealed, already sounding so lewd and corrupted. The kicking in her belly was getting stronger and she felt so strange inside. Something was going on with the twins but Taiga couldn’t tell what and it was hard to think straight with how good Kenta was making her feel. Her stomach drooped lower, the bulk shifting towards her crotch. The cumbersome size of her giant gravid gut actually forced Kenta’s ramming cock out of her a bit, forcing him to lean against her more and really give it all he had to keep going.

Kenta was grunting and moaning as he continued the assault, panting and letting out gasps of pleasure as he gave Taiga the set of horns, his teeth nibbling on her nipples as the hard fucking began to slow down, his moans getting louder with her as he stopped his suxkling and drinking of her breasts and he arched his back and roared.

"At long laaaaaast~!" Kenta exclaimed. "Be mine and be the Oni Queen from my demon dick kyhihihihihi~! Iiii...iiiiik..." Kenta's hands were on her sides as he gave one last powerful thrust. "Iiiikkuuuuuuuhuhuhuhuhuuuu!" And with one last Oni laughter, Kenta's cock erupted with semen, overflowing her womb with its largest load yet as Kenta could see the 675 pound woman currently blimp up.

His cum shot was over one hundred pounds now. 125 pound load of baby making spunk and her belly was inflating and rising, truly making her immobile for the day. Kenta cried out as he was on top of her, seeing her belly grow and grow and feel the kicks below.

Taiga threw her head back as he came. “Annnhhhhh! Nnnnnghh! I’m…I feel so strange…” she groaned. She had intended to pretend to become a deviously corrupted oni, but as her vast pregnant belly blew up to massive proportions, Taiga felt her body start to change in a very real, very urgent way.

She gripped the top of her blimping belly and cried out as she felt a strange pain deep inside of herself. The gigantic car-sized stomach rumbled ominously. Taiga could only see her heaving breasts and the top of her colossal swell. Even her husband was mostly blocked from her view by the monstrous midsection.

“Oooh, I don’t feel very good. I think…I think something’s happening with the twins,” she moaned.


	19. Chapter 19

Kenta stopped as he rested atop of her, or at least leaned against her gut, panting as he heard her moan out.

Then he felt his crotch and groin get suddenly wet with warm liquid. Not the thick goo that was his semen but it was something else as he looked down. He scooted back.

There was a bit of water mixed in with his semen...

"..." Kenta licked his lips. "Honey... I think your water just broke...."

He just said.

"Your water just broke." Kenta pulled out of her slowly and stood up... then he sprinted towards his phone and called up the nurses living at the estate. "Taiga-chan's water broke! Come quickly! The babies are on the way!"

Taiga’s eyes widened in alarm and surprised joy as she registered Kenta’s words. She felt silly for not realizing it sooner. Of course she was in labor!

“Oh, oh, oh no, what do I do?” Taiga wailed, the practiced routines and plans fleeing her panicking brain. She had tried to study up and be ready but now that the moment was so unsuspectingly thrust upon her all she could think to do was clap her hands to her cheeks and quiver like a leaf. She wasn’t ready for the long, painful process of birth. This was supposed to be a fun, sexy day with her husband.

She felt a pain deep in her gut and was able to recognize that it was a contraction, the first of many. Taiga tried to sit up but her gut was too stuffed full. She couldn’t move the immobile mass of protein shake, cum, and her soon to be born babies.

“Kenta, help! I can’t move!” she cried out.

Kenta was on the move, getting pillows and reshuffling them behind Taiga to have her sit up as he moved aside her legs. "Taiga-chan is in pain. Get over here she's in labor!" Kenta yelled into the phone. The nurses and staff her grandfather had hired on site were on their way through the massive Fujimura Estate as he helped her sit up, his hand on his wife's massive gut.

"Taiga...breathe. In and out. Control your breathing." He said, standing by her side as he held onto her hand and tummy.

Taiga nodded shakily and did as Kenta said, trying to take deep, calming breaths. She clutched at her stomach and gritted her teeth as a strong contraction seized her muscles and made her gigantic gut ache.  
“Owieeeee…that was only thirty seconds between contractions…I think we don’t have much time…” Taiga groaned between breaths. After her initial burst of panic her mind was clearing up and she was able to remember some of what she had read and practiced.  
The laboring mother wiggled her butt to get comfortable in her seat. She would be there for a while even if the babies were coming quickly. She spread her tree trunk thighs as far as she could and was dismayed to see how little room there was between the beefy pillars. Her stomach also was pouring down between them and smothering her crotch.  
“Oh no…I’m too fat to deliver!” Taiga cried out, seized again with a terrible worry. She was too frazzled to remember that she had discussed this very problem with her husband and they had worked out a solution by having Taiga recline and lie back during the birth.  
Kenta was by his wife's side and had to be ushered aside away from her belly as the nurses began to lift up her massive mountain of a gut upwards. Kenta knelt down and held his wife's hand with one hand(and it was becoming a vice grip) and helping push his wife's stomach with the other. The nurses moved fast as they moved pillows, only placing them under Taiga's head. It helped with her reclining as she was on her back.

"There, that made room. Taiga-Sama your contractions are increasing. Breathe like we instructed you and be prepared to push!"

Kenta looked down at her. "I'm here. Your belly isn't blocking anymore. You can do it Taiga-chan!"

Taiga stared at the ceiling and held onto her husband’s hand for support, unaware of how deadly her crushing grip was becoming. The contractions were only becoming stronger and the pain in her lower belly was nearly too much to bear. Her milk-filled breasts wobbled on her chest as she took deep, rapid breaths. The sloshy mounds bobbed against her chins and below them her enormous turbulent belly rose and fell with every one of the laboring mother’s frantic puffs of air.  
“Nnnnggghhhh…..haaa….haaaa…gaaaahhhh!”  
It was impossible for Taiga to see what was happening with the babies around her massive mountainous middle, but she felt her body shifting and she started to feel an instinctual urge to push. She tried to spread the thick slabs of her thighs as far as she could, ready to push her first child into the world. Her brown hair clung to her forehead as sweat ran down her face, and the huge meal she had ingested in one or another was bubbling angrily, upset by the huge change happening in Taiga’s womb.

"You're doin good Taiga-sama!" The nurses said, keeping her legs spread as they got the materials and cleaned up, placing clean towels at the base of her vagina. Kenta ignored the pain. He will get his hand wrapped up later. His wife was birthing out his children!

"You're doing great! Breath!" Kenta urged her.

"I see the head, Taiga-sama push!" The nurses called out as they got into position. "Push with all the strength you can!" Kenta leaned in, kissing her forehead.

"Our little one is here...push!"

“Hhhnnnnnggghhhh! Gaaaaaahhhh!”

The pain was almost too much, but Taiga did what she had to and pushed with all her might. Her fattened body trembled, her rolls and hills of adipose wobbling and jiggling as she struggled to bring her first child into the world. She felt a tremendous pressure between her legs and knew that the first baby was crowning.

“Haahh…hahhh…nnnngghhhhhhh!”

She pushed again, devoting all of her energy to getting her little one out of her. She felt a sliding and what felt like a massive melon moved out from between her legs. She had passed through the hardest part. Her baby was well on its way out of her.

"It's almost out... And there! Good job!" Said one the nurses as he lifted up the soaked infant and spanked it's bottom, another nurse coming in to snip the umbilical cord. And the baby cried, having been brought into the world as it moved and wailed. "It's a girl! You have a girl!"

"Look alive there's the other one! Clean up around here!"

Kenta felt overjoyed at his daughter being born, but the second of the twins is coming. "It's a girl honey... It's a girl!" He said in Taiga's ear happily as one of the nurses held onto the baby while the other one was on the way.

"Here it comes! I see the head again!"

"Round two let's roll!"

"Joji-kun!"

"It's just the truth! Get back to monit-push! Again!"

Taiga’s tears of pain started to mingle with tears of unbridled joy as she heard the announcement that her firstborn baby was a girl. The little girl’s first cry filled the room and joined with her mother’s groaning as Taiga’s body prepared to push out the other baby. She wanted to hold her little girl to her bosom but that would have to wait. She needed to focus on the birth.  
“She’s so beautiful…nnngghhhhh….gaaaaaahhhhh…oh it huuuuurts, Kenta…”  
Taiga had been so happy before to be having twins but now that she was in the middle of birthing them, part of her wished it was just the one baby. Her huge exhausted body wanted nothing more than to shut down and let the laboring mother sleep cuddled with her little ones.

"There's the head! Keep pushing!"

"It's out! One more push!"

Kenta held onto his wife's hand as he whispered into her ear and stood by her side as he heard her give out a roar and finally the boy was out.

"He's here! We got him!" Joji lifted up the infant and spanked it's bottom, making the infant cry. The umbilical cord was cut as well, and the nurses began to clean the babies and brought the bundles to Taiga, some of them bringing pillows to help her sit up.

And there they were. Their beautify son and daughter. Twins. The girl who has calmed down had Kenta's blonde hair and Taiga's brown eyes while the boy has Taiga's hair and his father's eyes.

"Delivery complete... We will give you a moment before we have to move them to the incubation room here at the estate..."

Kenta was thunderstruck as he saw the babies brought into Taiga's arms. "Taiga... Their beautiful...you're a mother now..." He whispered, tears of joy coming down his face as he embraced his wife from the side. The daughter was squirming too, smiling and cooing at the sight of her mother and father…

Exhausted but happy beyond words, Taiga cradled her babies close to her bosom and wept. Her huge body shuddered with each sob, and large fat teardrops rolled down her cheeks.  
“I…guhhh...I’m so –sniff- happy…” Tagia choked out. She looked down at the babies and could hardly believe they were really hers. But of course the proof of it was in their hair and eyes, a perfect mix of her loving husband and herself.  
“She’s so pretty,” Taiga murmured, looking at her daughter’s wispy golden hair. “And he’s so handsome,” she continued, turning her smiling face to her son. Her heart felt too small to contain her feelings, so she just burst into a fresh round of tears, her emotions spilling out in big watery teardrops that fell onto her large shelf of a chest. The overly large mother bawled her eyes out while her newborns cooed and wiggled calmly.

Kenta smiled brightly, hugging Taiga from the side as he looked down at his wife and children, embracing them as he looked down. "They're beautiful..." His tears were free flowing. "Names...we need names Taiga-chan..." He kissed her forehead. "You did great honey..." The nurses continued to clean up around the room and around Taiga's thighs and privates. The head nurse approached, the sound of the incubator cribs outside.

"We will give you another minute to name your children Fujimura-sama, but we will need to check on the babies for their health... You will be able to hold them again in about a day's time as well." Kenta nodded.

"We need to tell everybody don't we." Kenta commented. "Now...do you have any ideas for the name of our little ones?"

Taiga pondered hard as she watched her children look around at the new world they found themselves in. When the little ones had been in her belly it had been hard to think of good names but now that she was actually looking at them and holding their tiny bodies in her arms…

“Yes, I think I’ve got it figured out,” Taiga replied, her happy tears abating enough for her to speak. She sobbed one last time and sniffled.

“I think our daughter will be Torako,” she declared. “She needs something strong so nobody tries to mess with her.”

She balanced the babies against her belly and one arm while she reached over with her free hand to ruffle her daughter’s blond hair. “I can already tell she’s going to be a real cutie when she grows up and I want guys to think twice about giving her a hard time.”

“For you, my handsome little prince…I think Kotetsu. That sounds strong and manly, and you’ll be just like your big strong daddy when you’re older.”

Taiga nodded with satisfaction and looked to Kenta. “Are you happy with those, darling?”

"Torako... And Kotetsu..." Kenta let his hands go down near his children, and they began to play with them, giggling. "They're fine names... Let's do it..."

"Yamamoto-Sama?" The head nurse had the incubator cribs in the room. "It's time." Kenta nodded.

"Alright... We will leave them to you." He picked up Kotetsu and then Torako and the nurse placed the bundles of life in the cribs and began to wheel them away. Kenta went back to his wife and kissed her. "They'll be fine. The doctors know what they're doing after all and-ow." Kenta shook his hand, the adrenaline and endorphins fading as his hand which Taiga gripped was aching. "You don't know your own strength love." He winked as he kissed her, his hands rubbing and groping her.

"When things settle down and the little ones are with us... Wanna make more little ones~?" Kenta cooed as he groped her belly and laid down by her side on the futon. "Have a nice big happy family..."

Taiga watched her babies leave and felt like sobbing all over again. She watched the nurses wheel them out until they were completely gone from her sight. Still, she stared anxiously at the door and whimpered.

Kenta’s gasp of pain turned her attention to his hand, which was red and throbbing. “Oh, oh no, did I do that? Waaahh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t even know I was hurting you so much!”

She muttered apologies as he rubbed her vast belly, which was diminished after the birth but still a truly titanic sphere of dense flab. It would be easy to believe there was a third or maybe even fourth child still waiting inside. Her ripe round breasts seeped milk slowly, ready for when the babies returned.

“We could have more kids, but maybe not right away,” Taiga replied. “That was a lot of work pushing them out!”

She rubbed her stomach where her little ones used to kick her regularly and realized she was going to miss having them right inside her. It felt…lonely being the only one in her body.

“On second thought, maybe a big family sooner rather than later wouldn’t be so bad…”

Kenta laughed and kissed her. "It's alright. It will heal. For now I have you and let's get you some rest." He laid down beside her, looking into the older woman's eyes as he rubbed her belly. "I wanna have a lot of kids... five. Seven. Eight even. A whole pride of our own." Kenta spoke softly as he cupped her chin. "Let's rest up... Tomorrow? We get that bun in the oven baking again~"

Kenta nuzzled his nose against hers as they laughed together, the married couple happy as can be. Taiga maybe the fattest woman in northern Japan, but she was the happiest. Make no mistake about it.


	20. Epilogue

And what a happy ten years it was...

The birth of their twins only marked the beginning of Yamamoto Taiga’s fertility. True to Kenta’s dream of a lion pride they could call their own, Taiga spent practically every waking moment either swollen up huge and fat with babies or nursing newborns. Nobody would have expected that Taiga would take to motherhood like a duck to water, but she did indeed. There were a few hiccups at first. Late sleepless nights attending to the fussy twins, the aches and pains of her breasts being swollen for months with milk, and the ceaseless worrying that came with being a first-time mom. But that eased as the years passed, and by the time Taiga brought her second daughter into the world, the fourth child overall, she was an expert.

Along with their growing family, Taiga’s figure, already so vast and round, became a truly staggering monument to fecundity and gravidity. Her belly, especially when it was in the late stages of a pregnancy, was a gargantuan monster of a gut that defied all attempts at clothing it. The sight of Taiga’s big bare belly, wobbling out several feet at least in front of the waddling mother became quite well known around the Yamamoto household and even in the surrounding town. Taiga liked to shop and be active even when on the cusp of labor, and she soaked up the attention that other mothers paid her while she out running errands.  
When Taiga wasn’t nursing, her bust wasn’t so huge, at least when you compared it to the rest of her humongous figure. By themselves, without any milk, Taiga’s boobs were outsized melons that laughed in the face of any store bought bras. All of Taiga’s underwear was custom, thanks to the outrageous band size she needed to wrap around her big meaty back and the huge cups needed to house her soccer ball-sized tits. When the milk was flowing though, bras took a hike and Taiga had to let her udders hang free inside her enormous dresses. They swelled up so big they surpassed her head and became heavy orbs that sat fatly upon the top of her colossally corpulent belly.

Her ass, once a shelf of blubber so wide it swallowed couches and shattered chairs, became a mound of meat so huge and wide that some who saw Taiga wondered if she was carrying extra babies in each of her impossibly massive butt cheeks. Her billowing backside was without hyperbole the size of a small car and made traveling in any car something of an impossibility. The key to the near perfect roundness and tremendous girth of Taiga’s ass was also the secret to Taiga’s ability to stay immobile even as her weight soared near to quadruple digits. She never slacked in her workouts, always maintaining a hefty layer of mighty muscle to go along with her blubber. The muscular padding on her butt added a bit of firmness to her behind and prevented it from becoming a doughy mass of cellulite. Her bubble butt was a powerful weapon and a formidable force in the sumo ring.

The sport of choice for the massive mama remained sumo. She still occasionally broke out the wooden sword for a little nostalgic kendo practice, but swinging her shinai around was tough when she was all boobs and belly. Sumo was a natural fit for Taiga, seeing as how she was usually near-naked and liked having an excuse to throw her weight around. She indulged in a match whenever a worthy opponent presented herself, but unfortunately there were very few who could come close to matching Taiga in sheer bulk. She was more like a goddess of fertility than a woman, or so her reputation in the ring became.

Most importantly, Taiga was happy, her heart always bursting with pride as she watched her growing family become larger and grow older. She had the joy over and over of seeing her children’s first steps, hearing them say their first words, or sending them off to school for the first time (always an occasion for Taiga to bawl uncontrollably). The household was never a quiet one but it was a happy one, and with Kenta always there with a freshly baked treat and a reassuring hug, Taiga handled every parenting crisis that came her way.

Kotetsu. Torako. Kiritsugu. Akane. Shirou. Rinka and Raiga another set of twins came to the family. Goto. Shiki. And little Leo Yamamoto too.

Over the twelve years, Kenta and Taiga's marriage stayed strong and ever loving, with Kenta working well with the Fujimura family and tending to his duties as a baker. The Fujimura family became quite the popular family in Fuyuki City, and eventually Japan in large part due to the fact that it housed Japan's fattest woman and sole owner of numerous Sumo Wrestling Female's League Titles, with her as the spokesperson of female sumo and size acceptance. She even practices Kendo time to time, but she was as epitome of female dominance in the ring, kindness outside it, to go along with a great inner fire of the competitor she is. Yet due to her growing size, at over 800 pounds, she had to retire from teaching and split her time winning Sumo purses, eating contests, and being a good mother and teaching a young plump Akane the ways of Sumo and Torako and Kotetsu of Kendo swordsmanship.

Kenta expanded his bakery into a small profitable chain across northern Japan spreading out of Fuyuki. He has mostly become a swell and supportive father to his many children, Shirou becoming a fine pastries chef under his tutelage. Goto, Shiki, and newborn Leo will still being tended and cared for in their infancy, although Sakura Emiya dotes on them all the time as she is able to become a manager at the original store/flat Kenta once lived in. Although with her growing size and her fourth child on the way, Shirou may need to see to expanding the doorways and supporting the stairs... Sakura has been getting quite plump!

In countless realities in the Kaleidoscope, Taiga was merely a footnote to a greater story. One of saving the world. One of confronting one's ideals. One of throwing away your ideals for love. One focused on being warped into a mindset of steel. One focused on other characters like living magical girl wands. One of going through time to save history. Yet this reality, that footnote became the fore note that all Happy Endings can come true. That love can find a way. Even if it means blimping up to become one of Japan's largest and fattest women.

And so Kenta Yamamoto and Taiga Yamamoto nee Fujimura, lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of the story RP log between me and my former friend wishforsquish. He(she now) has gone in a different direction and as even not even talking to me for whatever reason, but I'll always appreciate the time we had together and hope the door opens up again in the future. Hope you all enjoyed this, and go check out Squish's work on DA if you can.
> 
> I can't since blocked for no reason.
> 
> Anyways, hope you loved seeing Taiga from FSN get her happy ending.


End file.
